


Падшие ангелы

by sverhanutaya



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Emotional, Emotional Sex, Fluff and Angst, Hand Jobs, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Hurt/Comfort, ItaSasu - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M, One-Sided Uzumaki Naruto/Uchiha Sasuke, Oral Sex, POV Multiple, Post-Canon, Reanimation, Reanimation Jutsu, Resurrection, Romance, Sibling Incest, Uchihacest, Uke Uchiha Sasuke, Yaoi, original jutsu, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 06:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18204671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: Дзютсу, способное вернуть ему брата на один день. Позволит ли Какаши воспользоваться им? А если и да, то что случится, когда Итачи вернётся? Сможет ли этот единственный день всё исправить? Смогут ли они наконец встретить лицом к лицу свои истинные чувства? Или всё станет только хуже?





	Падшие ангелы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fallen Angels](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481520) by [memoriesofdarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/memoriesofdarkness/pseuds/memoriesofdarkness). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> \---  
> 1\. Односторонний и второстепенный НаруСасу.  
> 2\. AU к финальному эпизоду Naruto Shippuden и к Boruto в целом.  
> 3\. Музыкальное сопровождение: Christina Aguiliera — Hurt.

 

## Пролог 

 

— Ты уверен?

Стальноволосый мужчина бросил внимательный взгляд на своего компаньона, изучая его лицо на любой признак растерянности, любой намёк на неуверенность. Но его надежды оказались пусты. Всё, что он увидел, представляло собой абсолютную волю и ярко пылающую решительность в глубоких глазах. Каждый контур совершенного лица демонстрировал неприкрытую самоуверенность и силу решения. Или что-то ещё? В самой глубине тех глаз, тщательно скрытое…

Возможно, тоска?..

 

 

## Часть 1

 

— Хокаге-сама, вас хотят видеть.

— Передайте, что я занят.

— Уже сделано. Н-но он настаивает…

Хатаке Какаши разгладил воображаемые складки на своём плаще, отрывая внимание от деловых бумаг. Его по обыкновению полуприкрытые глаза застыли на стоящем напротив человеке… как если бы тщательно изучали каждое его движение. Человек в униформе АНБУ слегка вздрогнул. Не так давно он был выбран в качестве одного из личных телохранителей Хокаге, вызывать раздражение у которого было последним, чего он хотел.

— Кто?

Кто бы это мог быть? Ещё и настаивать на встрече? Лучше бы у этого человека были серьёзные причины.

Имя, которое он услышал, в самом деле немного его удивило.

_**Он**? После стольких лет? Что за дело у  **него**  может быть ко мне?_

 

— …Пусть войдёт.

— Хай!

Мужчина поспешно вышел, и Какаши выпрямился на своём кресле. Он отложил в сторону все свои бумаги и подавил тяжёлый вздох. Должность Хокаге предполагала куда больше бумажной работы, чем он ожидал. К счастью, один оболтус скоро его сменит. Он покачал головой, улыбаясь при мысли об Узумаки Наруто, сидящем в кресле, которое в настоящее время занимал он. Можно было представить реакцию блондина, когда тот узнает о "привилегиях" должности Хокаге. Вот будет представление!

О медленно повернул голову к стене сбоку от себя.

5:13 утра.

Кто мог заявиться в офис Хокаге в такой час? Пока даже не рассвело. Солнце ещё не показалось. А потом, как если бы он вспомнил что-то… его губы дрогнули.

_Ну конечно… **Он**  мог!_

 

Дверь отворилась, выводя его из задумчивости. Он поднял взгляд, чтобы встретиться со знакомыми ониксовыми глазами. Губы под маской изогнулись в улыбку, пока он изучал фигуру перед собой.

— Саске…

 

Учиха Саске вошёл в помещение и осмотрелся. Здесь почти ничего не изменилось с его последнего визита. Как давно это было? Семь лет назад… восемь?.. Он не мог припомнить. А может, ему просто было всё равно.

Время оставило свои отметины на внешнем облике ворона. Несомненно, его одарённые взгляды по-прежнему были при нём, однако теперь глаза стали более зрелыми. В лице улавливались легчайшие отголоски тяжёлых уроков, преподанных жизнью за годы опыта. Волосы почти утратили прежнюю синеву, а уникальные колючки сменились более длинными прядями… напоминающими своим видом о другом Учихе… о ком-то знакомом, ком-то очень близком. Он пробежался пальцами по длинной чёлке, что скрывала левый глаз, и сфокусировался на человеке, сидевшем за столом. Его бывший сенсей, бывший соратник, ныне украшающий заслуженный пост шестого Хокаге. Он внимательно смотрел на мужчину, втайне восхищаясь им, тогда как его глаза оставались трудными для понимания, как и всегда.

— Какаши…

 

Копирующий ниндзя поднял одну бровь.  _«Какаши»?_  Он ожидал услышать «Хокаге-сама» или другое вежливое обращение. Однако ворон обратился к нему по имени, прямо как во времена команды номер семь. Ах! Это навевало воспоминания о прошлом. О старых добрых деньках…

_И вдруг всё стало так сложно…_  
Разрушенные Связи.  
Разрушенное Доверие.  
Месть.  
Предательство.  
Гнев.  
Страх.  
Боль… Так много боли.  
_…И наконец мы здесь._

 

— Давно не виделись. Как мило с твоей стороны появиться на моём пороге в такое приятное время, — хмыкнул он.

Но Учиха явно не обратил внимания на его саркастичный тон. Обсидиановый и серый глаза не отрывались от стены за спиной Какаши. На лице было отстранённое выражение, в то время как мысли уносили его далеко отсюда. Единственный неприкрытый глаз казался мутным, почти как у мертвеца, за исключением появляющихся изредка проблесков, доказывавших, что на самом деле он жив.

Какаши глядел на него с беспокойством. Саске был сам на себя не похож. Хотя тот и вёл себя всегда уединённо и отстранённо от окружающих, он никогда не терял бдительности.

— Всё в порядке?..

Саске встрепенулся, выходя из транса, и перевёл озабоченный взгляд на лицо сенсея. Склонив голову, он в очередной раз мысленно проклял себя за уход из реальности. Ему серьёзно надо было себя контролировать. А то в последнее время это состояние возобновлялось всё чаще. Но он знал решение этой проблемы.

И лишь один человек мог ему помочь.

 

— Да. Всё в порядке. —  _Нет. Ничего не в порядке._

 

От внимания Какаши не укрылось несчастное выражение, промелькнувшее в его взгляде, прежде чем ледяной принц быстро взял себя в руки. Но он решил пока не заострять на этом внимание. Он был просто уверен, что, по какой бы причине Саске ни захотел его видеть, именно она вызвала этот взгляд. И эта причина постепенно прояснялась для него.

 

— Посмотри на меня, Саске.

Ворон поднял глаза.

— Хватит жить прошлым. Это не принесёт тебе ничего хорошего.

Его глаза расширились. Какаши… всё знал? Но как? Всё было настолько очевидно, хотя он так старался это скрыть? Проклятье! Как бы сильно он ни пытался… в итоге почему-то вечно что-то терял!

 

_Я потерял тогда…  
…и теряю сейчас._

 

Он стиснул зубы. Глаза заблестели от слёз, что он так отчаянно пытался сдержать. Какаши заметил его реакцию и молчаливо ждал, когда Учиха вернёт над собой контроль. Он был не настолько глуп, чтобы попытаться утешить своего бывшего ученика. Уже сейчас у него было ясное представление о том, в чём дело. Лишь один человек мог так надломить этого ворона. Да, что бы там ни было, дело точно в  _нём_. А теперь, когда Какаши об этом подумал… дело всегда было в  _нём_. С самого появления Саске на свет  _он_  был центром его мира. А исходя из того, что наблюдалось в настоящий момент…  _он_  им и оставался.

 

_Итачи_.

 

 

 

## Часть 2

 

Какаши с ужасом смотрел, как человек перед ним начал заливаться маниакальным смехом. Какого чёрта! Саске никогда не смеялся. Никогда! И этот смех даже нормальным не назовёшь. Он был словно одержимый. Какаши сомневался, как поступить. Пока он судорожно обдумывал выход из ситуации, истеричный смех вдруг прекратился. Саске посмотрел на него так, словно ничего и не произошло.

Что случилось? Сейчас он начал сомневаться в душевном здоровье ворона…

 

— Думаете, я не пытался? Каждый, мать его, сраный день пытался! — Саске выглядел уставшим. — Вам не понять, каково это. Никому не понять!

— Саск-...

— Я УБИЛ ЕГО!!!

Слёзы медленно покатились по бледным щекам. Он даже не подумал их стереть. Что толку поддерживать фасад, когда внутри ты уже разбит на крошечные кусочки? 

Какаши разрывался между желанием подойти к парню, чтобы успокоить, или остаться на месте. В конце концов он выбрал второе. Он знал, что Саске нужна его помощь. Однако, попытавшись утешить Учиху, он лишь ударит по его эго, и Саске вообще может отказаться от помощи.

— В этом не было твоей вин-…

— Не надо этого дерьма!

— Саске, расслабься! — Какаши сдавил переносицу, закрыв глаза.

Что-то в голосе Хокаге заставило его успокоиться. Его тело с виду немного обмякло, пока он продолжал неотрывно смотреть на стальноволосого мужчину.

— Я знаю, есть причина, почему ты пришёл ко мне. Но я не смогу помочь, если ты меня не посвятишь.

Саске был с ним согласен. Но… не так просто было разрушить стены, что он возводил вокруг себя все эти годы. Какаши всё понимал. Он терпеливо ждал, пока ворон боролся с собой, подбирая правильные слова.

 

— Я не могу двигаться дальше, — начал он натянутым голосом.

Какаши медленно поднялся и встал рядом с вороном, лицом к противоположной стене, и негромко поощрил его к продолжению.

— К-как будто я застрял там… в том дне… в том моменте… когда  _он_  меня оставил, — его затрясло от агоничных воспоминаний. — Моё тело движется дальше. Но мой разум… моё сердце… моя  _душа_ … — он резко вдохнул. — Они словно заперты в прошлом.

Для Учихи Саске было не свойственно настолько открываться кому бы то ни было. Но он знал, что Какаши необходимо понять. Необходимо увидеть вещи с его точки зрения, прочувствовать боль, которую он испытывал. Только тогда… он сможет помочь. То, о чём Саске собирался попросить, было почти невозможно… но он должен был попытаться. Если не попытается, то не сможет с этим жить.

И Какаши всё понял. Он знал, как близки были братья до резни. Он собственными глазами видел, как Саске медленно сжирала ненависть, которую он в себе таил. Мысль о мести выскребла из юного Учихи всю рациональность, и, сам того не осознавая, он постепенно превращался именно в то, что так презирал в своём старшем брате. Если бы только правда открылась раньше! Всё могло быть совсем по-другому.

Он вздохнул. Какой смысл желать невозможного. Надо сконцентрироваться на текущей задаче.

— Ты должен перестать себя винить, Саске.

— Я наделал столько ошибок…

— Научись прощать себя.

Он замолк на мгновение.

— Как бы вы себя чувствовали, Какаши… если бы убили самого драгоценного человека в своей жизни… собственными руками? Того, кто всю свою жизнь тебя защищал… пожертвовал ради тебя всем! Ответьте мне… вы бы смогли бы с этим жить? — выдохнул он.

 

_Нии-сан…_

 

— Я так и не сказал ему… как сильно я… — его голос угас.

 

_…Я скучаю по тебе._

 

— Мы шиноби. Наша жизнь не бывает лёгкой, Саске. Потеря дорогих людей — это неизбежность, которую нам всем приходится выносить. — Какаши повернул голову вбок. — И мы должны выносить её, не показывая ни малейшей слабости. Таков путь шиноби.

 

Учиха сухо рассмеялся.

— Он убил моих родителей. Я отомстил за них, убив его, — его спокойный голос пугал Хокаге. — Но в то же время  _я_  убил своего старшего брата. Как мне отомстить за  _него?_

Какаши шокированно воспринял его слова.

_Что?! Он ведь не думает с собой покончить?_

 

Словно прочитав его мысли, Саске усмехнулся.

— Не волнуйтесь. Я не собираюсь убивать себя. Хотя… должен сказать, это очень привлекательная мысль.

 

Плохо дело. Как долго это продолжается? Зная Саске… должно быть, он уже долгое время носил в себе эти эмоции. И всё же… почему решил рассказать о них сейчас? Просто устал нести этот груз в одиночку… или дело не только в этом?

— Саске, поговори со мной. Скажи, что тебе нужно…

На мгновение Учиха Саске показался неуверенным. Как ему сформулировать свою просьбу? Что если… что если Хокаге не согласится с его планом? Что ему тогда делать?

— Ладно.

Он закрыл глаза… какое-то время борясь с собой.

— Мне… нужно одолжение.

Ничего удивительного. Разумеется, ему нужно одолжение. В этом вся причина его несвоевременного визита. Но в чём же она состоит?

— Так… какое именно?

Глаза с шаринганом распахнулись.

— Мне нужно, чтобы вы… вернули его!

— ...Что?!?! — теперь взгляд Какаши был встревоженным не на шутку.

_Я сейчас услышал именно то, что услышал? Саске хочет… вернуть Итачи… из мёртвых?!_

 

Да быть такого не могло. Какаши запаниковал. Стольким пришлось пожертвовать, чтобы Саске встал на правильный путь. Столько жизней… столько боли… но оно стоило того. Он образумился. А теперь… хотя бы подумать о том, что он мог выбиться из колеи! Его ноша была нелегка… Какаши знал это как никто. Но просить о невозможном? Неужели он настолько отчаялся?

— Ты хоть понимаешь, о чём говоришь, Саске?!

— Да, — Учиха показался удивительно спокойным. — И верю, что вы тоже.

 

_Воскрешающее дзютсу…_

 

Мог ли он в принципе подумать об использовании  _этого?_

Какаши вспомнил о запретном ниндзюцу…  _Воскрешение_ … дзютсу, что принесло столько разрухи и насилия… многократно.

— Это дзютсу под запретом, и ты это знаешь.

— Не кипятитесь. Я не собираюсь использовать Воскрешающее дзютсу. Ну… не то, которое применял Орочимару.

_Аники бы не одобрил…_

 

Какаши впал в недоумение.

_Чёрт побери, Саске! Что ты затеял?_

 

— Тогда… что ты предлагаешь?

— Слышали об Эфемерном Воскрешающем дзютсу?

—  _Каком?.._

Саске невольно ощутил некоторое самодовольство. Судя по всему, он располагал информацией, о которой не был осведомлён даже сам Хокаге. Но он сохранил непроницаемое лицо. Вместо этого он потянулся к карману единственной рукой и вытащил оттуда свиток.

— Я нашёл его, пока был в логове Орочимару. По-видимому, он содержит информацию о некоторых его неудачных экспериментах… касательно Воскрешающего дзютсу.

Он протянул свиток Какаши, прежде чем продолжить.

— Сам я не до конца в нём разобрался. Но насколько я понял, эту технику назвали Эфемерным Воскрешающим дзютсу. Вероятно, это некая незавершённая версия настоящего дзютсу, которая позволяет лишь временно воскрешать умерших. Думаю, потому её и обозначили как провальную.

— Но… это же всё ещё версия воскрешающего дзютсу.

_Серьёзно, Саске… ты с ума сошёл?!  
_  
— Да, знаю. Но видите ли… воскрешение запрещено из-за того, что оно позволяет играть с судьбой… меняет уже написанное. И из-за того, на какие разрушения оно способно. Кроме того, использование той техники требует живую душу, что подразумевает убийство невинных людей. А это дзютсу… не похоже на неё. Оно имеет принципиальные отличия.

— Например?

— Воскрешающее дзютсу требует вместилища для возвращенного умершего; а это дзютсу, напротив, дарует тело душе усопшего. То есть другая живая душа для этого не нужна. И это не меняет течения судьбы, потому что душа призывается на ограниченное время, не навсегда. И поскольку эта техника была проработана лишь наполовину, для неё не придумали способа контроля разума. Таким образом призывающий не будет иметь никакой власти над воскрешённой душой.

— Разве для призыва… не требуется кровь воскрешаемого?

— Очевидно… здесь всё наоборот. Призыв осуществляется при помощи крови призывающего.

— Саске… ты должен был сразу же доложить мне о нём. Чем ты занимался, пряча у себя подобную вещь столько времени? — сказал Какаши в ответ, забирая у него свиток.

Саске, казалось, засомневался.

 

_Да… искушение было велико. Да… я хранил его, потому что хотел использовать. Я прятал его… чтобы никто не смог отнять у меня самый последний шанс, за который я так хватался… Последний шанс… увидеть тебя…_

_…Нии-сан._

 

— …Ничем.

_Но я им не воспользовался. Потому что знал… ты бы не хотел, чтобы я вновь пошёл по неверному пути. И не важно, как отчаянно я жаждал увидеть тебя ещё хотя бы раз… Я не мог причинить тебе боль… больше нет…_

_Потому я стою здесь. Прося о последнем шансе… Прося… не вымогая… не требуя…_

 

 

_Ты слышишь меня, нии-сан?.. Ты чувствуешь, как я одинок… без тебя?.._

_Не иронично ли, что я следую каждому твоему невысказанному желанию, хотя это именно я тебя убил?.._

 

Какаши вздохнул. Всё оказалось сложнее, чем он предвидел. Что ж, всё-таки это был Саске. Разумеется, он бы не пришёл неподготовленным. Какаши пристально изучал свиток в своих руках.

_Может, и стоит взглянуть на него…  
_

Пока Хатаке Какаши разворачивал свиток и изучал его содержимое, Саске выжидал без всякого движения. Даже если с виду он казался довольно спокойным и расслабленным, его разуму не было покоя.

Напряжение. Волнение. Нетерпение. Страх.

Всё это туманило его чувства… выжирая душу… крупица за крупицей.

 

Спустя, казалось, целую вечность, ниндзя в маске наконец-то поднял взгляд.

— Саске, ты знаешь о Воскрешающем дзютсу. Оно заставляет упокоенные души вернуться к жизни. Делая такое с кем-то… возвращая его, невзирая на его собственное желание… это форменный эгоизм… и к тому же… так ты оскорбляешь этого человека! — он понизил голос. — Один раз он уже через это прошёл. Хочешь снова заставить его страдать?

— …

— Саске…

— Думаете, в этом случае я бы принёс вам этот свиток?

— Что-…

— У этого… у этого дзютсу… есть ещё одно ограничение.

— …и какое же?

— Оно позволяет призываемому человеку… сделать выбор. Другими словами, дзютсу не сработает, если он решит не возвращаться. — Он сделал паузу. — Видите… я оставляю решение в его руках. Принуждать его вернуться… это последнее, чего я хочу.

 

Какаши глядел на него с восхищением.

_Саске… Ты вырос хорошим человеком…_

 

— Ну хорошо. Как много ты смог из этого понять?

— Я уже рассказал вам, что знаю.

— Хмм… Мне нужно время, чтобы выявить все свойства свитка, в том числе и возможные опасности.

— Как долго?

— Дай мне два дня.

Он готов бы возразить… но почему-то успокоился.

— Ладно.

— Хорошо. Тогда встретимся здесь через два дня.

Ворон кивнул, прежде чем развернуться к выходу.

 

— Саске…

Он остановился и слегка повернул голову, подтверждая, что слушает.

— Что бы ты сделал… если… если бы я не согласился помочь?

Саске повернулся лицом к бывшему сенсею.

— Переживаете, что из-за отказа я мог взбеситься?

Какаши ничего не ответил, продолжая наблюдать за парнем напротив себя.

— Я не виню вас за такие мысли, — улыбнулся Саске.

Хатаке Какаши никогда ещё не видел его улыбку. И точно не видел, чтобы кто-то мог улыбаться так грустно. На мгновение он пожалел, что вообще спросил. Тем не менее ему необходимо было знать. Так что он продолжил смотреть на Учиху ничего не выражающими глазами.

— Всё дело в  _нём_ , Какаши. Я никогда не сделал бы чего-то, порочащего его честь, — его глаза полыхнули одержимостью. — Никогда!

 

И Какаши мгновенно понял… Саске не лгал. Он бы отдал жизнь, если бы понадобилось… но никогда не пошёл бы против идеалов Учихи Итачи.

Однако, наблюдая за поведением ворона… за интенсивностью его чувств к старшему Учихе, в этот момент он осознал кое-что ещё. Нечто, что Саске прятал в самом тёмном углу своего сердца… нечто, чего он никому не хотел показать…

 

Учиха Саске был греховно и безоговорочно влюблён… в своего брата.

 

Брата, которого убил собственными руками.

 

 

 

## Часть 3

 

Он лежал на своей кровати… думая о том, что произойдёт на следующий день. С его прибытия минуло уже три дня, и он начинал испытывать нетерпение. С другой стороны, какая-то часть его была в ужасе… в ужасе при мысли о том, что случится, если всё сорвётся. Все эти годы ему удавалось волочиться изо дня в день только потому, что у него было за что держаться. Этот свиток… стал ему буквально спасательным тросом. Нет, наверное, дело не в самом свитке. Скорее, в предлагаемой им возможности…

 

_Увидеть тебя снова…_

 

Но если теперь Хокаге ему откажет… единственный луч надежды потухнет. Ему незачем станет двигаться дальше. Он будет не мёртв… и не жив.

 

Он подумал о Наруто… попробовал представить, что бы тот сказал на его жалкие попытки жить. Блондин всегда за него беспокоился… всегда старался подбодрить. Саске замечал лёгкий румянец на его щеках при всякой их встрече… и видел, как тот улыбался только для него. Не бестолковой озорной улыбкой, как обычно. Для Саске он улыбался… так мягко… и успокаивающе.

Идиот был безнадёжно в него влюблён.

 

_Я мог бы его полюбить.  
Но…_

 

Блондинистые колючки вдруг сменялись шелковистыми и тёмными длинными прядями.

Океановый голубой превращался в полночно-чёрный.

Загар становился бледностью.

 

_...но я уже принадлежу тебе._

 

Какой был смысл жить столь пустой жизнью? Если бы… если бы только он мог покончить с этим… раз и навсегда!

 

_«Всё дело в нём, Какаши. Я никогда не сделал бы чего-то, порочащего его честь»._

 

Хотелось расхохотаться над собственным жалким заявлением. Такая жизнь не делала никакой  _чести_  его брату. Всё чего Итачи хотел, так это чтобы у Саске была жизнь, достойная того, чтобы её проживать. А на деле… он застрял в паутине, сотканной из их прошлого… не двигаясь ни вперёд, ни назад.

 

_Почему ты такой эгоист?_

 

 

_«Я всегда буду рядом с тобой… даже если в качестве препятствия, которое тебе понадобится перепрыгнуть»._

 

 

_Вечно извиняешься…_

 

 

_«Нии-сан, потренируешься со мной?»  
«Извини, Саске. Может быть, в другой раз…»_

 

 

_Вечно оставляешь меня одного…_

 

 

_«Ненавидь меня… презирай… и цепляйся за свою жалкую жизнь»._

 

 

_Почему ты не можешь… хотя бы раз… **остаться**  со мной?.._

 

 

_«Прости меня, Саске… Но это…»_

 

 

_Ты нужен мне… Как же ты не понимаешь?.._

 

 

_«...Я всегда буду любить тебя»._

 

 

_Итачи…_

 

 

***

  
Узумаки Наруто наворачивал круги по дому Какаши… выражение лица свидетельствовало о его раздражении. Очевидно, у Хокаге было к нему какое-то неотложное дело, раз он первым делом попросил его сюда прийти этим утром.

— Гах! Я даже пропустил свой утренний рамен! — он взбешённо всплеснул перед собой руками. — Да где вас носит, Какаши сенсей?!

— О! Ты уже здесь. Извини за задержку…

Он повернул голову на источник голоса. Хокаге сидел на оконной раме… потирая затылок с извиняющейся улыбкой.

У него дёрнулись брови.

— Всё не избавитесь от привычки опаздывать?!

— А… ну…

— ВЫ ЖЕ ХОКАГЕ, ГОСПОДИ БОЖЕ!!!

— Что ж… видишь ли… Я был-…

— Да не заливайте, сенсей! — надулся он. — Эти ваши неуклюжие оправдания… сколько мне лет, по-вашему? Если хотите знать, мне пришлось-…

— Наруто, посл-…

— …пропустить завтрак, а это, прошу заметить, не полезно для здоровья. К тому же, мне пора на тренировку-…

— Нар-…

— …на целый день… я, если помните, вообще-то буду седьмым Хокаге! И ещё-…

— Наруто! Замолчи уже!

Он посмотрел на своего бывшего сенсея, который теперь испепелял его взглядом, и громко сглотнул.

_Уупс! Пахнет жареным!_

 

Хатаке Какаши выпрямился и вздохнул. Головная боль с этим парнем… как обычно, впрочем.

— Можем теперь поговорить о чём-то  _действительно_  важном?

— Аа?! — Наруто на секунду растерялся. — О, да! Вы ж меня позвали обсудить какую-то  _очень_  серьёзную проблему, верно? — залыбился он. — Итак! Скажите мне, Хокаге-сама! Как я могу спасти этот день?!

Стальноволосый мужчина поборол улыбку.

_Что ж… Полагаю, ты совсем не изменился, так ведь, Наруто?_

 

— Наруто, мы не начнём разговор, пока ты как следует не успокоишься.

— Чегооо?! Да я спокоен, как слон!

Какаши бросил ему пронзительный взгляд.

— Ну ладно! Буду паинькой. Только говорите уже, в чём дело!

— Что же...

— Агх! Не заставляйте меня ждать, сенсей.

— Наруто, прошу уяснить, что это действительно очень деликатный вопрос. Во время своего рассказа я жду от тебя полной концентрации. И не перебивай меня.

— …Ладно.

— Это касается Саске.

— Чё?! Что этот ублюдок натворил в этот раз? Стоп, он  _правда_  что-то натворил? О нет! Не говорите, что опять свалил!

— Я просил. Не. Перебивать. Меня!

— Твою ж! — он опустил глаза. — Звиняйте, сенсей. Меня просто… чуток занесло.

 

_Саске…_

_Почему от одного лишь твоего имени у меня сердце колотится, как сумасшедшее? Жалкая история, да же? Вот так запасть на своего товарища… запасть на **тебя** …_

_Ты… ну почему из всех людей это должен был быть ты?! Ненавижу тебя! Но всё же... Кто, если не ты? Именно ты всегда принимал меня больше всех… понимал больше всех. У нас была связь… связь, которую ты назвал дружбой. Но для меня… всё стало куда серьёзнее. Я жил для тебя… дышал для тебя. Даже сейчас… спустя столько времени… я всё ещё…_

_Ты хоть представляешь, Саске… как искренне и безумно я в тебя влюблён?.._

_Есть тебе до этого хоть какое-то дело?..  
_

— Хорошо. Внимательно слушаю…

Он сохранял молчание всё оставшееся время, что Хокаге рассказывал ему о своей неожиданной встрече с Учихой.

 

— Итак… Что ты думаешь?

— …

— Наруто!

— …а?! — вынырнул он из транса.

— Ты притих… Не каждый день такое увидишь…

— Ой! Да пустяки! — попытался прикрыться он. — Что вы спросили?

— Я спросил, что ты думаешь обо всей этой ситуации.

— Моё мнение?

— Да. Из всех людей в деревне ты для Саске ближе всего. Так что я хочу знать, что ты думаешь, прежде чем приму решение.

 

_Что я думаю?.._

_А это вообще важно?.._

_Почему, Саске? Спустя столько времени… он для тебя по-прежнему важнее меня! Что ещё мне надо было сделать… чтобы ты увидел, насколько мне не всё равно? Почему ты не хочешь увидеть, Саске? Почему?.._

_…почему ты не выберешь **меня**?!_

 

— Сенсей… вы хорошо его рассмотрели?

— О чём ты?

— Ну… если бы да, то вы бы не спрашивали моего мнения. Вы бы точно знали, как поступить.

Он улыбнулся.

 

_Ну конечно… в скрытности ты всегда был хорош. Но ты не знаешь, что я всегда наблюдаю за тобой. И вижу то, чего другие не могут._

_Я вижу, как ты заставляешь себя жить каждый божий день… хотя единственное, чего тебе хочется, это плюнуть на всё и быть с **ним**._

_Я вижу твои глаза… тоску… одиночество в них._

_Я вижу, как ты сломлен… как растерзано твоё сердце._

_И всё чего я хочу — чтобы ты вновь был счастлив…_

 

 

_…даже если не я подарю тебе это счастье._

 

— Ты ведь по-настоящему его любишь… правда?

Он встряхнулся.

— Аа?! Ч-чего вы сказали?! Д-да всё с-совсем н-не так!

— Наруто…

Он почувствовал, как Хокаге провёл по его волосам. И внезапно стало не важным скрывать свои эмоции.

— Пожалуйста, сенсей, — вздохнул он. — Умоляю вас. Дайте ему, чего он хочет. Пожалуйста…

Какаши остановил его:  
— Прежде чем ты продолжишь, ты должен узнать кое-что ещё.

— Что?

Он слушал объяснения Какаши насчёт того, что удалось выяснить из свитка.

— Как видишь, есть проблема.

Наруто стоял как громом поражённый. Он и предположить ничего подобного не мог. Это ещё больше усложняло ситуацию.

— Твоё мнение изменилось, Наруто?

Он задумался на секунду.

— …Позвольте ему, — пробормотал он.

— Извини?

— Позвольте ему! Это решение принимать ему, а не нам.

— Ты понимаешь, что это значит?

— Всё, что я знаю… если это так много для него значит… если он готов пойти на такой риск… у нас нет права его останавливать.

— Наруто-…

— Посмотрите на него, сенсей! Он и так выглядит, как полумёртвый. Если… если это единственный способ… чтобы он зажил нормальной жизнью… я готов испытать судьбу!

Какаши глядел на него в упор, не говоря ни слова.

_Наруто…_

 

— Хорошо. Посмотрим, что я смогу сделать. Но…

— «Но» — что, сенсей?

— У меня будет к тебе просьба.

— Что угодно… Я сделаю всё, что скажете!

_Просто верните его для меня… верните моего прежнего Саске…_

 

— Ладно, слушай. Вот чего я от тебя хочу…

 

***

  
Он стоял посреди пустой комнаты. Его глаза казались усталыми. Последние два дня он не мог сомкнуть глаз. Да и как бы смог? Сегодня был тот самый день… когда он узнает вердикт…

 

_Судный День…_

 

Но где же Хокаге?

Терпения уже не хватало.

— А… Саске! Ты уже здесь.

Незачем было оборачиваться, чтобы узнать, кто это.

Хатаке Какаши вошёл в помещение и сел… лицом к Учихе.

— Извини за опоздание. Возникли дела в самый последний момент.

— Давайте к делу, Какаши. Ни у кого из нас нет лишнего времени.

— Как угодно.

Какаши вынул свиток из кармана и положил между ними двоими на стол.

— Ты оказался прав во всём, что сказал насчёт этого дзютсу, — начал он. — Можно воскресить человека, но только на один день. И успех техники полностью зависит от выбора воскрешаемого. Вдобавок, никаких потенциально опасных ошибок в формуле я не нашёл. Однако…

— Что?

— Тебе ведь известно, что оригинальное Воскрешающее дзютсу требует человеческой жертвы?

— Да…

Неужели это дзютсу тоже? Нет… если всё так… Какаши этого не допустит.

Саске сковало страхом. Неужели… всё кончено?

— Это не полная форма Воскрешения, — вновь заговорил Какаши. — И для него, в отличие от оригинального дзютсу, человеческая жертва не нужна.

Он почувствовал, что снова может дышать. Так значит… шанс ещё оставался…

— Но… это призывающее дзютсу, и, как любое дзютсу призыва, оно требует своей жертвы.

Постойте… Почему всё становится только запутаннее?!

— Жертвы какого рода?

— В обычном случае для призывающего дзютсу требуется только кровь. Но это дзютсу… призывает нечто такое уникальное, как человеческая жизнь… поэтому взамен… от исполнителя техники также требуется нечто уникальное.

— Я не… понимаю.

— В каждом шиноби есть что-то уникальное… сила, принадлежащая только ему, или техника, которую он может назвать своей собственной. Именно такого рода уникальностью нужно пожертвовать. Например, если бы это дзютсу выполнял я, мне пришлось бы пожертвовать своей способностью к использованию Чидори. Потому что Чидори — это моя собственная техника. Я её разработал. А в твоём случае это…

 

Его глаза расширились, когда внезапно он понял, что это означает.

 

— Мой Риннеган.

— …Да.

 

 

 

## Часть 4

 

Какаши смотрел на него… ожидая его реакции. Но к его удивлению, Саске оставался невозмутимым. Их глаза встретились… и он увидел. Это пламя… в чёрных омутах…

В глазах, что казались такими мёртвыми буквально два дня назад… теперь теплилось предвосхищение.

 

_Наруто…  
Похоже, ты был прав во всём…_

 

— Итак… чего бы тебе хотелось? — спросил он. — Можешь взять время и всё обдумать, если хочешь.

— Какаши…

— Да?

— Вы уже знаете мой ответ… ведь так?

 

_Наконец-то… наконец-то у меня есть шанс… как я могу его упустить? Мой Риннеган… это ничто!_

_За одно только мгновение с тобой… я сделаю что угодно… отдам что угодно…_

_…даже свою жизнь!_

 

— И всё же попрошу тебя ещё раз пересмотреть своё решение.

— О чём вы?

— Видишь ли… даже если воскрешение не удастся… или он откажется возвращаться… твой Риннеган… его уже не вернёшь!

— Я потеряю зрение?

— Нет. Но-…

— Но у меня больше не будет зрительного дзютсу в левом глазу, верно?

— Боюсь, что так…

— …

— Может, тебе стоит…

— Я всё понял, Какаши. Но… я не отступлю… пока у меня ещё есть шанс.

— Саске…

— Так или иначе… если вы не хотите, чтобы я это делал, просто скажите. Я не пойду наперекор вашему решению. Даю слово.

 

_Нии-сан…_

_Даже если это разорвёт меня на куски…_

_…я больше тебя не подведу!_

 

Какаши знал, что может всё это прекратить, если пожелает. Ворон не нарушит своё слово. Но…

 

_« …если это так много для него значит… если он готов пойти на такой риск… у нас нет права его останавливать»._

 

— Давай сделаем это.

Саске выглядел ошарашенным.

— В-вы не станете мне запрещать… этого?

Какаши улыбнулся сквозь маску.

— А похоже, что я собираюсь?

Ворон был слишком шокирован для ответа.

— Однако… у меня есть условие-…

— Согласен.

— Аа?!

— Любое ваше условие… считайте, что я на него согласен.

Какаши встал.

— Учиха Саске, не забывай о том, что я твой Хокаге. Ты должен слушать, когда я говорю, и молчать, пока я не закончу.

— …

— …

— Да… Простите.

Он вздохнул.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты выслушал очень внимательно и понял, что я тебе скажу.

Саске встревожился.

— Допустим, у нас всё получится. Ты вернёшь его на один день. Думаешь, ты с этим справишься?

— О чём вы?

— Я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал мне, Саске, — он выдохнул. — Пообещай мне… что, как бы сильно ни было искушение… ты к нам вернёшься. Мечта и реальность — это разные вещи. Обещай не забывать об этом.

 

_Не теряй себя, Саске…_

_Немного пожить своей мечтой, прежде чем вернуться в реальность… нет ничего опаснее. Потому что, стоит её только распробовать… и тебе захочется повторения снова и снова…_

_Это поглотит тебя настолько… что ты позабудешь разницу между реальностью и мечтой…_

_И если это произойдёт… обратной дороги не будет…_

_…и конец!_

 

— Обещаю.

_Как бы тяжело ни было… Я буду жить дальше…_

Он выглядел полным решимости.

— Я вернусь.

 

_Потому что это то, чего хочешь ты…_

_Ведь так, нии-сан?_

 

— Рассчитываю на тебя, Саске.

— Я вас не подведу.

Оба смотрели друг на друга… словно заключая негласное соглашение. Стальноволосый мужчина улыбнулся.

— Очень хорошо. Давай приступим завтра?

 

_Это… это происходит на самом деле…_

 

 

_~~~  
— Нии-сан, ты вернулся!_

_— Не кричи, Саске. Ты же знаешь, что у меня была миссия._

_— Я… знаю… Просто я скучал по нии-сану…_

_— …И я по тебе скучал, отото.  
~~~_

 

 

_Завтра… я могу наконец-то…_

 

— Хорошо.

— И ещё… Это событие должно остаться конфиденциальным. Я не хочу, чтобы хоть одна живая душа об этом узнала.

— Конечно.

— Для этого нам нужно найти уединённое место, где можно будет выполнить дзютсу. Если не возражаешь, Саске… у меня уже есть на примете один вариант.

— Делайте, что посчитаете нужным. У меня не будет никаких возражений. — Ему действительно сейчас не было никакого дела до таких тривиальностей.

— Ну хорошо. Тогда встретимся в Квартале Учиха завтра на рассвете.

 

_Квартал Учиха…?!_

 

Какаши заметил шок на его лице.

— Ну, это место ведь  _уединённое_. К тому же… — его взгляд потеплел. — Будет правильно, если вы воссоединитесь в том месте, которое дорого вам обоим… в месте, где родилось много ваших совместных воспоминаний…

_В месте, где всё началось…_

 

— Я п-приду.

— И последнее, Саске. После тщательного изучения свитка я кое о чём подумал.

— О чём же?

— Сразу после исполнения дзютсу свиток будет уничтожен.

На секунду ворон выглядел озадаченным.

— Это для твоего же блага… — вновь услышал он от Хокаге.

А затем… он всё понял. Какаши пытался его уберечь. Если оставить свиток, часть его разума всегда будет желать воспользоваться им снова. Уничтожить свиток будет мудрым решением.

_Вы могли его уничтожить, даже не дав мне им воспользоваться. Но вы дарите мне шанс. Клянусь, я не предам ваше доверие… Сенсей._

— Я понимаю.

— Отлично. Я знаю, что не должен тебе этого говорить… Но никуда не выходи, пока будешь с ним. Его никто не должен видеть.

— Говорите так, будто знаете, что всё получится… — пробормотал он.

— Скажем так, у меня хорошее предчувствие.

— …

— На этом всё, — Какаши переключился на свои бумаги. — Можешь идти.

Ворон развернулся к выходу… но остановился у самой двери.

— Какаши…

Хокаге поднял взгляд.

— …Спасибо вам.

 

 

***

  
— Oi, ублюдок! Как дел? — Узумаки Наруто был как всегда гиперактивен.

— Ты что здесь делаешь?

— Эй! Я первый спросил!

— Хн…

— Чегоо? И это всё, что ты скажешь?

— Не твоё дело.

— Ха! Ты что, миссию запорол? Вот погоди, получишь на орехи от Хокаге!

— Мечтай больше… неудачник!

 

Ему просто хотелось вернуться домой из офиса Хокаге. Но едва он добрался до главного выхода из здания, как на него налетел некий блондин.

Он посмотрел на Наруто. Мальчик, которого он когда-то знал, вырос сильным мужчиной.

Человеком, достойным возглавить Коноху.

 

Продолжая смотреть на бывшего сокомандника, он заметил, как старательно тот пытался скрыть свою обеспокоенность.

_Хочешь спрятаться за подколоками и перепалками… вот только я вижу сквозь них._

 

Вышеназванный блондин несколько занервничал, заметив, что его так называемый соперник ни с того ни с сего затих. Он чем-то его расстроил? Нет, непохоже. Так в чём дело? Он знал причину, по которой Саске здесь. И судя по его лицу… можно заявить о благоприятности исхода. Но тогда почему…

 

_Не смотри на меня так…_

_Когда ты так смотришь… моё сердце начинает биться слишком сильно…_

_Это больно!.._

 

Лёгкий румянец украсил загорелые щёки, в то время как он отчаянно пытался утихомирить собственное сердцебиение. Чёрт бы побрал этого Саске! Чего он так расчувствовался от одного его присутствия! Он всего-то зашёл пожелать ублюдку удачи, а теперь эмоции били через край. Твою налево! Срочно надо взять себя в руки, пока он ничего не заметил.

Но откуда Наруто было знать, что Саске уже заметил. Он наблюдал постоянно…

 

Молча изучая блондина, он испытывал вину. Хотя Наруто никогда не рассказывал ему о своих чувствах, Саске знал, что следует как можно скорее прояснить ситуацию между ними. Иначе это просто неправильно... позволять расти надежде… когда на деле Саске совсем нечего было ему предложить. Но он боялся… боялся потерять дружбу, что была ему так дорога…

Да какого чёрта!

Ему в жизни не было так тошно от себя!  _Боялся потерять дружбу…_  ну что он за мудак! Зарылся в свой эгоизм с головой… не оглядываясь на боль, которую вынужден был испытывать другой человек.

Человек… которого он называл своим  _другом_ …

 

Наруто видел хмурый излом на губах своего товарища. И в эту секунду… ничего ему не хотелось так сильно, как сцеловать эту хмурость…

_Чего?! Нет, нет и ещё раз нет! Ты просто зашёл пожелать ему удачи. Держи себя в руках!_

— Эй, Саске!

Ворон поднял глаза.

Вот оно! Снова эта улыбка…

— Ни пуха! — сказал Наруто, задрав большой палец вверх.

А?! С чего вдруг Наруто желает ему удачи? Возможно ли… что он всё знает? Но… это же крайне маловероятно, да?

— …к чему это?

Узумаки Наруто опустил взгляд… не в силах смотреть ему в глаза…

_Почему так больно…?!_

 

— Да так… Просто показалось, тебе это не помешает, — совсем тихо проговорил он.

 

 

***

  
_Не могу заснуть…_

Учиха Саске лежал в своей постели без сна. Он бросил взгляд на прикроватный столик…

2:45 ночи.

Словами не выразить, что сейчас творилось у него в голове. Ещё несколько часов… и тогда…

 

Воспоминания неустанно прокручивались в сознании… наводняя его чувства. Воспоминания о прошлом…

Одни лучше, чем рай…

Другие хуже, чем ад…

 

_«Нии-сан… можно сегодня поспать с тобой?»_  
«Разве ты уже не большой для этого, Саске?»  
«Д-да… Н-но…»  
«…»  
«Извини за беспокойство… Пойду к себе».  
«Отото…»  
«Н-ничего страшного-…»  
«…иди сюда».  
«…нии-сан…»

_«Я всегда буду защищать тебя, Саске… Не забывай об этом».  
_

Рай.

 

_«Ты был для меня страховкой! Десятилетиями Учихи убивали своих друзей, чтобы пробудить Мангекьё Шаринган… и убивали собственных братьев и сестёр чтобы сделать эту силу постоянной! Наш клан запятнал себя, потому что не мог перестать хвастаться своим могуществом! Твоя судьба была пропитана кровью с того дня, как ты родился Учихой!_

_А теперь сразись со мной, младший брат! И когда я тебя убью… я преображусь… и освобожусь от проклятой судьбы нашего клана!»  
_

Ад.

 

_«Ради мира в Конохе и главным образом — ради тебя, Учиха Саске… он решил умереть как преступник и предатель… выбрал позор вместо чести… и ненависть вместо любви…_

_…и всё же Итачи умер с улыбкой на лице»._

 

 

_Почему?.._

 

 

_«… **позор**  вместо  **чести** …»_

 

 

_Почему, Итачи?.._

 

 

_«… **ненависть**  вместо  **любви** …»_

 

 

_Почему?.._

 

 

_«…ради **тебя** , Учиха Саске…»_

 

 

_Почему ты не позволил мне разделить твою боль?!_

 

 

3:50 ночи.

Учиха Саске по-прежнему лежал в кровати без сна.

Теперь… со слезами, струящимися по щекам…

 

 

***

  
— Ты уверен?

Хатаке Какаши бросил внимательный взгляд на Учиху Саске… изучая его лицо на любой признак растерянности, любой намёк на неуверенность. Но его надежды оказались пусты. Всё, что он увидел, представляло собой абсолютную волю и ярко пылающую решительность в глубоких глазах. Каждый контур совершенного лица демонстрировал неприкрытую самоуверенность и силу решения.

Но также было кое-что ещё. В самой глубине тех глаз, тщательно скрытое…

Безнадёжная тоска…

 

— Да.

_Пришло время…_

 

 

 

## Часть 5

 

Они находились в самом центре квартала Учиха, прямо напротив главного жилого дома. Стоя под ветвями сакуры, ворон вглядывался вдаль. В своём сознании… он видел маленького ребёнка, сидящего под этой самой сакурой… смеющегося и болтающего со своим братом. Ребёнок выглядел таким счастливым… С надеждой и сильным желанием, пылающими в глазах… и с любовью к брату, цветущей в сердце…

Ему хотелось вновь стать тем ребёнком.

 

Какаши развернул свиток, чтобы начать подготовку. Разложил его на земле, потом жестом велел Саске приступать к следующему этапу, пока сам он сложит нужные печати от лица ворона.

Саске понял намёк и вынул свой кунай. Как только он сделал надрез на указательном пальце, Какаши собрал каплю его крови в собственную ладонь и растёр её по свитку.

 

— Ааааааа!

Пожар! Его глаза в огне!

Жжёт! Словно в глаза ему заливают расплавленный металл!

А потом… так же внезапно, как началось… всё прошло!

Он даже не понял, в какой момент его подвели колени. Когда он наконец заново обрёл способность ориентироваться в пространстве, то обнаружил, что лежит на земле… с накрытыми рукой глазами… и пробивающей всё тело немилосердной дрожью!

— Саске! Ты в порядке?!

Он сумел слегка кивнуть.

Не время было сдаваться. Он заставил себя подняться. Но что это за ощущение пустоты? Его глаза… он мог всё видеть, как прежде… но… что-то было не так!

_Точно!_

Он вспомнил.

_Его больше нет…_

_Мой Риннеган исчез навсегда…_

 

 

_~.~.~  
“Нии-сан…”_

_Кто-то зовёт меня?_

_“Нии-сан...”_

_П-постойте… это же… Саске?!_

_“Нии-сан, где ты…?”_

_Саске… он ищет меня!_

_Но… Я ведь мёртв… так? Как я могу его слышать… здесь? Мне это мерещится? Но покойникам не может ничего мерещиться! Может, я… настолько по нему истосковался… что слышу его голос?_

_Будь я жив, то решил бы, что спятил._

_“…Я по тебе скучаю.”_

_Снова!_

_Саске...!_

_Мой младший брат нуждается во мне… я должен как-то до него дотянуться…_

 

 

_И плевать, что я мёртв.  
~.~.~_

 

— Учиха Итачи! Ты слышишь меня?

Ослепительный свет заливал всё вокруг. Едва ли можно было рассмотреть хоть что-нибудь. И посреди всего этого… Какаши вызывал покойную душу старшего Учихи.

Саске стоял… не в силах пошевелиться… не в силах оторвать взгляд…

Ожидая.

Его мозг уже прекратил обрабатывать какую бы то ни было информацию. В теле чувствовалось онемение. И лишь единственное имя звенело у него в ушах… сжигая его плоть… отпечатываясь клеймом на самом его существе.

_Итачи!_

 

А что если… что если не сработает? Что если всё это было всего лишь очередной игрой жизни с ним? Он бы не удивился. В конце концов… Каждый раз всё для него оказывалось именно так.

Игрушка в руках судьбы. Жертва её обмана.

 

— Да.

Его тряхнуло всем телом. Это… этот голос! Он узнал бы его где угодно! Ни у кого больше нет такого прекрасного голоса… мягкого и спокойного… и вместе с тем… такого глубокого. Ошибки быть не может…

…это  _он!_

Сколько лет прошло с тех пор, как он последний раз слышал его голос?

_Нии-сан…_

В горле резко пересохло. Накатила жажда. Жажда большего… и это пугало его… он сомневался, что сможет и дальше себя контролировать…

 

— Это Хатаке Какаши из Листа. Ты был призван при помощи Эфемерного Воскрешающего дзютсу по желанию Учихи Саске. Сделав выбор в пользу воскрешения, ты получишь тело из плоти и крови сроком на один день и только на один. Если же ты не пожелаешь быть возвращённым, тогда покойся с миром. Пожалуйста, прости нас за беспокойство.

Тишина.

Оглушительная тишина.

Она пронзала его в самое сердце… засасывая… удушая…

_Нии-сан…_

Он молился молча… настойчиво…

_Вернись…_

Всем сердцем взывая к своему брату…

_Прошу тебя…_

 

***

— Саске… Открой глаза.

Он и не знал, что закрыл их, до тех пор пока не услышал голос Какаши. Медленно разлепив ресницы, он заметил, что ослепляющий свет техники пропал… как и свиток.

_Всё кончено? Не получилось?_

Он огляделся, давая глазам привыкнуть к пропаже яркого освещения. И тогда… далеко впереди… он что-то увидел. Что же это? Он попытался присмотреться получше. И осознал. Не  _что-то_ … а…

Кто-то.

 

Тум-дум. Тум-дум. Тум-дум.

Сердце пустилось вскачь. Возможно ли… кто, по его мнению, это был?

Фигура пришла в движение. По мере того как человек приближался, Саске начал различать его черты… одну за другой.

Бледная белая кожа.

Обсидиановые глаза.

Полночно тёмные волосы… завязанные в хвост.

Цепочка с серебряными кольцами на шее.

 

Тело окоченело.

_Он здесь!_

Он силился заговорить… но не издавал ни звука.

_Он действительно здесь!_  
  
Всё на что он был способен — изумлённо глядеть на человека впереди. Тот был одет в ту же самую одежду, что и при их последней встрече. Чёрная сетчатая футболка, чёрные штаны и тёмно-коричневый плащ. Он не стал старше ни на день.

Саске посмотрел на себя. Тёмно-синяя рубашка, тонкий голубой жилет, чёрные штаны и чёрный плащ. С виду он теперь был старше своего брата.

Он вновь обратил взгляд к человеку перед собой.

— Нии-сан…

 

_Ты пришёл!_

_Как долго я ждал этого момента… и вот прямо сейчас ты передо мной…_

_Я так хочу тебя обнять… но боюсь, что ты исчезнешь, стоит мне тебя лишь коснуться._

_Наверное, мне всё до сих пор кажется сном…_

_Даже если так оно и есть… даже если я сплю… я не хочу больше просыпаться…_

_Аники… ты испытываешь то же самое?.._

 

 

_Ты тоже жаждешь видеть меня… слышать мой голос?.._

_Прикоснуться… ко мне?  
_

 

 

— Саске…

_Я не был уверен, стоит ли вообще возвращаться…_

_Но глядя тебе в глаза… я понимаю, что сделал правильный выбор…_

_Твои глаза… они так похожи на мои… и отражают ту же боль, что несли мы оба все эти годы…_

_И теперь… когда я произношу твоё имя… твой взгляд подскакивает вверх… и острая тоска, которую ты так старался скрыть… предстаёт обнажённой в твоих тёмных сферах._

_Скажи мне, младший брат… ты скучал по моему присутствию?.._

_Ты такой же незавершённый без меня… как я — без тебя?_

 

 

_~.~.~.~.~_

 

 

_Мы были так далеки друг от друга… но я больше не смогу тебя отпустить…_

 

 

_~.~.~.~.~_

 

 

_Мы были так далеки друг от друга… но я больше не хочу, чтобы ты отпускал…_

 

 

_~.~.~.~.~_

 

Их мысли синхронизировались... подобно двум мелодиям, рождаемым в оркестре.

_Мы были так далеко друг от друга… но только сегодня… наши сердца будут биться как одно._

 

***

Какаши наблюдал за двумя братьями, которые стали пропадать в их личном святилище. Его работа была завершена. Пора уходить.

Дойдя до конца квартала, он увидел приближающуюся издалека фигуру.

_Значит… ты всё же пришёл._

Он дождался, пока фигура не прошла мимо него… на территорию квартала.

_Позаботься о них…_

Прежде чем уйти, он наложил запечатывающее дзютсу вокруг всей местности. Дело не в том, что он не доверял Саске, просто ему нужно было как следует позаботиться о ситуации.

_Теперь дело за тобой, Саске…_

 

***

Они смотрели друг на друга так, словно виделись впервые в жизни. Казалось, время остановилось на этом моменте. Ветер веял беспрерывно… Лепестки сакуры завивались по его течению… А они стояли на месте… глядя друг другу в глаза.

_Говорят, что глаза — это двери души…_

 

 

_~.~.~.~.~_

 

 

_Сейчас, когда смотрю тебе в глаза… означает ли это, что я смотрю тебе в душу, нии-сан?_

 

 

_~.~.~.~.~_

 

 

_Так много времени в разлуке… и теперь я вижу перед собой тебя, совсем взрослого. Я столькое хочу о тебе узнать, отото… за все те годы, что меня не было рядом… я хочу знать о них всё…_

 

 

_~.~.~.~.~_

 

 

_Просто нелепо, как мало я на самом деле о тебе знаю… несмотря на то, что ты мой брат… так много лет потрачено в ненависти… как бы мне хотелось провести их рядом с тобой._

 

 

_~.~.~.~.~_

 

Они не говорили ничего… но их сердца уже бились в едином ритме… и мысли — об одном и том же, хотя они сами того не подозревали. Если бы кто-нибудь увидел их в этот момент… то сразу же понял бы… что они двое… существуют друг для друга…

 

***

Лепестки сакуры. Итачи смотрел, как они кружат, и их цвет напоминал ему о человеке, стоявшем напротив. Он помнил, как Саске рделся всякий раз, когда нервничал или смущался. И как его щёки становились розовыми… в точности как парящие вокруг них лепестки.

Он заметил, как один маленький лепесток… зацепился за волосы младшего брата… и испытал внезапное побуждение убрать его. Он сделал один шаг вперёд. Саске неотрывно смотрел на него… с удивлением в глазах. Ещё шаг. Сливочные щёки чуть зарумянились… принимая цвет лепестка, что запутался в волосах. Итачи смотрел на него с благоговением. Расстояние между ними медленно сократилось, до тех пор пока они не смогли ощутить дыхание друг друга.

_Он так близко… если я только руку протяну… то смогу его коснуться…_

Но прежде чем Саске успел это сделать… он почувствовал, как пальцы старшего брата коснулись волос. И застыл.

 

_Я оглаживаю его бархатные чёрные пряди, чтобы убрать лепесток. Но как только я до него дотрагиваюсь… то чувствую, как дрожит его тело…_

_Я смотрю на его лицо… его щёки украшены более густым оттенком розового… его губы… мягкие и уступчивые… его глаза… тёмные и опасные… а вместе с тем умоляющие о чём-то…_

_Эти глаза пленяют меня больше всего… сокрытой в них тайной… замаскированными внутри эмоциями…_

_Мой маленький брат вырос храбрым мужчиной… но я по-прежнему вижу проблески мягкости в его сердце…_

_Нет… возможно, их вижу только я…_

_Я единственный, кому он открывается полностью…_

Что-то тёплое наполнило его сердце. И сил сопротивляться более не осталось.

 

Дрожь пронзила их тела в тот момент, когда они соединились в объятии. В тот же миг старший Учиха ощутил какое-то изменение в своём брате и отпустил его.

— Саске… твоя рука…

Ворон отозвался смешком.  
— Проиграл её Наруто.

Итачи ожидал услышать подробности, но напрасно. И когда он уже готов был спросить сам, Саске заговорил:

— Её можно было спасти. Но… я захотел оставить всё так, — он глядел на брата. — Для себя… как напоминание о моих ошибках. Я не мог себе позволить забыть о них… и не важно, как.

В тот момент, когда Саске закончил свою речь, он оказался в объятиях старшего брата. Итачи провёл по его волосам… И на мгновение Саске показалось, что он вновь стал тем маленьким ребёнком.

— Я так горжусь тобой, отото.

— Нии-сан…

В горле застрял ком… зрение поплыло… и он обнаружил, что плачет. И контролировать это уже было невозможно. Он только и мог, что держаться за своего брата и молиться, чтобы этот момент длился вечно…

 

 

Незамеченный воссоединившимися братьями, кто-то скрывался в тенях, наблюдая за ними неподалёку.

 

 

 

## Часть 6

 

_«Аники… тебе нравится цветение вишни?»_

_«Пожалуй… а что?»_

_«Ничего!»_

_«Тогда почему так широко улыбаешься, отото?»_

_«…»_

_«Ты ведь знаешь, что можешь рассказать нии-сану абсолютно всё, правда?»_

_«…Я... я счастлив… п-потому что… нии-сану нравится то же, что и мне…»  
_

 

Невинные эмоции. Непорочная любовь.

Когда она стала такой греховной? Он не знал.

Они сидели рядом друг с другом под тенью сакуры. Напротив них была задняя дверь главного жилого дома. Справа от них — небольшой пруд… или, скорее, то, что должно было быть прудом. Вода из него испарилась давным давно. Всё что осталось — сырые стенки… и тьма внутри. Бесчисленные ряды деревьев окружали противоположный берег кратера… обозначая начало леса. Меж тех деревьев некогда пролегала тропа… ныне заросшая многолетними сорняками и травой. Она вела прямо к их семейной тренировочной площадке. К месту, что некогда служило убежищем для братьев Учиха.

 

_«Саске, твоя хватка ещё недостаточно идеальна. Давай я покажу тебе, как метать кунай»._

_«Ого, нии-сан… ты в этом так хорош!»_

_«Думаешь?»_

_«Конечно! Ты даже лучше отца!»_

_«…»_

_«Нии-сан...?»_

_«Да...?»_

_«А я когда-нибудь стану так же хорош, как ты...?»_

_«Кто знает, отото… возможно, ты меня даже превзойдёшь»._

 

Место, в котором они находились, никогда никем не судилось… здесь не оказывалось давления и не ожидалось всяческих достижений. Это было их спасительное укрытие.

 

_«Аники!!»_

_«Кто-то в хорошем настроении…»_

_«Смотри, что я тебе сделал!»_

_«Что же?.. Пирожное?!»_

_«С Днём рождения, нии-сан!!_

_«…»_

_«…ты не счастлив?»_

_«Я… я безумно счастлив, Саске. Спасибо тебе большое…»_

 

Он до сих пор помнил случаи, когда они проводили время вместе… те редкие улыбки, которые брат приберегал только для него… все их разговоры ни о чём и шутливые драки.

 

_«Нии-сан… ах-ххаха… х-хватит щекотаться!»_

_«Но тебе, похоже, нравится, отото…»_

_«К-когда-нибудь… я тебя… хаха… защекочу до смерти!»_

_«Неужели? Я бы посмотрел, как ты попытаешься…»_

_«Ха-ххааха… хватит…»_

 

— Возможно, я всё ещё сильнее тебя… знаешь.

— Аа?! — вынырнул из задумчивости Саске. Когда он повернулся лицом к брату, тот ухмылялся.

— Ты так внимательно смотрел на эту тропинку. Мне показалось, ты хочешь сразиться со мной на тренировочной площадке.

— Это не так! — воскликнул он. И увидел, что ухмылка брата стала шире. — Смеёшься надо мной? — он отвёл глаза.

Итачи улыбнулся и тыкнул ворона в лоб указательным и средним пальцами, заставляя того поперхнуться воздухом. Этот жест… как же ему этого хватало!

— Скажи, Саске… сколько тебе сейчас?

— … Двадцать восемь… — он даже сам не понял, отчего покраснел.

— Не верится, что после стольких лет ты всё тот же мой глупый маленький брат.

_Восхитительный, как всегда._

 

Младший ворон зыркнул в ответ на игривое замечание нии-сана, чтобы скрыть своё смущение. Ну как мог такой простой комментарий так встрепенуть его сердце?

— Я просто думал… о том, как весело нам было… — его глаза смягчились.

— Да… я помню, — улыбнулся старший Учиха. А потом выражение его лица стало задумчиво-печальным. — Источник счастья порой становится причиной великого горя.

Некоторое время они молчали.

— Аники…

— Хмм… — он повернулся к младшему брату. И дыхание перехватило.

_Снова. Это выражение в твоих глазах… они будто молят о чём-то…_

— Мне… мне тебя не хватало… — ворон опустил взгляд.

И вновь Учиху Итачи пожирали вина и раскаяние. Если бы только он не провалился в роли старшего брата… его отото не познал бы такой пытки. Это всё была его вина.

— Саске… мне очень жаль… за всё, через что я вынудил тебя пройти…

Младший Учиха понимал, что нет смысла утешать брата. Итачи был таким человеком, который берёт всю вину и унижение на себя, позволяя другим пожинать плоды своей жертвы. Эта черта брата всегда его злила. Но вместе с тем из-за неё же он любил его ещё сильнее.

— …останься со мной, — неразборчиво и тихо проговорил он.

— А?!

— Скажи, что останешься со мной, — повторил он громче.

— Ты же знаешь, я не могу…

— Знаю… — он закрыл глаза. — …но… просто скажи это…

_Солги мне… как ты всегда это делал. Солги ещё один последний раз…_

 

— Нет, Саске.

_Больше никакой лжи._  
  
— В этот раз… я не буду притворяться.

 

Слыша эти слова, он открыл глаза. Как он мог стать таким эгоистом? Разве он не пообещал Какаши не теряться между мечтой и реальностью?

Он посмотрел на человека рядом с собой.

_Ангел, снизошедший с небес…_  
  
Даже спустя столько времени… брат защищал его от того, чтобы сбиться с пути.

_Мой ангел…_

_Как долго я в тебя влюблён…?_

 

____________

 

**//ФЛЭШБЭК//**

  
— Нии-сан! — прокричал он. Его подбросило всем телом… вынуждая проснуться. Он обнаружил, что тяжело дышит, и всё тело влажное от пота.

_Снова тот же сон!_

Когда дыхание наконец-то успокоилось, он выбрался из спальника и вышел из палатки. Сколько это уже продолжалось? Один и тот же сон снова и снова… этот кошмар не отпускал его с тех пор, как  _он_  ушёл.

 

_Во сне я вижу тебя… живого и здорового… и… улыбающегося. Мы тянемся друг к другу… и вот когда наши руки уже готовы соприкоснуться… ты начинаешь отдаляться всё больше и больше… я отчаянно рвусь вперёд… но прежде чем успеваю до тебя дотянуться… ты исчезаешь!_

 

Ему ненавистно было то, как этот сон нарушал его покой каждую ночь… оставляя его в одиночестве и полном сознании. Но… во сне… всего на мгновение… казалось, будто  _он_  жив… будто  _он_  рядом. И он не мог не дожидаться самых тёмных ночных часов… потому что именно в это время приходил  _он_ … даже если только во сне… даже если с пробуждением не менялось ничего.

Минул почти год с тех пор, как он покинул деревню в поисках искупления… чтобы посмотреть на мир новым сознанием… и новыми глазами.  _Его_  глазами. Непрактичная мысль для двадцатилетнего, однако ему казалось, что если он совершит это своё путешествие… Итачи каким-то образом узнает… и его душа наконец-то обретёт покой. Вот почему ему так важно было сделать это самостоятельно.

_Им никогда не понять нашу с тобой связь…_

 

Он думал о своих товарищах по команде. Они оба были такие решительные и сосредоточенные. Оба чётко представляли, чего хотят от жизни, и без колебаний прилагали все усилия для достижения цели. Мысленно он обратился к себе. А чего он хотел? За что отдал бы всё на свете? Ради чего жил?

Он закрыл глаза, воспроизводя в памяти всю свою жизнь.

 

_«Итачи… Зачем ты это сделал?»_

_«Я собираюсь восстановить свой клан и убить одного человека»._

_«Ты даже не представляешь, какую ненависть к тебе я несу в своём сердце, и каким сильным я стал благодаря ей. Ты меня совсем не знаешь. Мы теперь просто как чужие»._

_«Не важно, сколько ты будешь использовать свои глаза, потому что я использую свою ненависть. Чтобы превратить фантазию в реальность. А твоя реальность — это смерть»._

 

_Нет…!_

Ему не было покоя.

 

_«Жизнь Итачи ценнее, чем вся Коноха!»_

_«Они все смеются. Смеются над ценой жизни Итачи… смеются, не ведая ничего»._

_«Хокаге должен был стать такой человек, как он. Не тот, кого выбрали люди, а тот, кто без жалоб вынесет всю эту ненависть»._

_«Когда я с тобой, я вспоминаю, как всё было. Я вспоминаю время, проведённое с братом, на которого я равнялся… и которого любил. Вот почему… чем ближе я к тебе… тем легче мне вспомнить те чувства. И тем легче мне тебя понять…»_

_«К-как будто я м-могу умереть… Я… не… умру… То, ради чего Итачи жил… Я не могу… не допущу… чтобы это закончилось вот так!»_

 

Медленно… в его мыслях возникла фигура. Кто это? Мужчина?.. Но почему его лицо такое нечёткое? Он пригляделся получше… да… и стал различать. Тёмные волосы… ониксовые глаза… постойте, неужели он видел самого себя? Нет… не себя. Это был… это был…

Прямо в тот момент, когда он уже готов был вот-вот распознать этот образ… его потянуло в сон...

 

_Где я…?_

_Я осматриваюсь вокруг… но кроме темноты ничего не вижу. Я перехожу на бег… отчаянно ища выход… но его нет. Мои колени подкашиваются. Что происходит? Словно… я в ловушке посреди нигде! А потом я вижу это… лёгкий проблеск света. Надежда поднимается во мне с новой силой. Я встаю и бегом мчусь навстречу свету. Этот свет… я должен до него добраться! И когда я приближаюсь… то вижу кого-то. Это от него исходит свет! Мои ступни болят… но я знаю, что должен продолжать двигаться. А затем… до меня доходит. Этот человек… этот свет… это и есть ты!_

_Останавливаю шаг. С неверием и благоговением в глазах… таращусь на тебя. Ты замечаешь выражение моего лица и улыбаешься. А потом начинаешь идти в мою сторону. Я хочу двинуться вперёд… дотянуться… Но моё тело оледенело. Я способен лишь смотреть на величественного ангела, постепенно продвигающегося вперёд и освещающего мой мир. А потом… оказавшись прямо передо мной… ты останавливаешься и протягиваешь руку._

_— Саске…_

_Ты касаешься моей щеки и оглаживаешь её пальцами. Я закрываю глаза. Сейчас в мире нет ничего другого, что я хотел бы ощущать._

_— Посмотри на меня…_

_Твой голос нежен как всегда. Но сейчас… кажется, словно в нём есть оттенок страсти… страсти, что пытается прорваться на свободу. Я открываю свои глаза и заглядываю в твои. Сердцебиение ускоряется. В самой глубине тех глаз… теплящиеся эмоции раскрываются и обнажаются моему взору…_

_Твои пальцы огибают мою челюсть… притягивая моё лицо ближе к твоему. Я подчиняюсь без тени сомнения. Что-то на задворках сознания твердит мне, что это не нормально. Но почему чувствуется, будто именно так всё и должно быть? Мои руки действуют по своей воле… обвивая твою шею. Ты склоняешь голову… а затем… твои губы пленяют мои!_

_Что это за чувство? Твои губы, двигающиеся на моих… твои… моего старшего брата!_

_Должно быть ощущение неправильности… тогда почему это ощущается таким правильным?_

_Должно быть ощущение греховности… тогда почему это ощущается таким непорочным?_

_Я даже не замечаю, в какой момент мои руки хватаются за твои волосы, чтобы углубить поцелуй… в какой момент мои губы начинают двигаться в одном ритме с твоими… наши тела прижимаются друг к другу, когда твои руки берут меня в плен…_

_Никогда в жизни я не ощущал себя таким завершённым…_

_Мы хватаем урывками воздух… и вновь терзаем губы друг друга… почему я ощущаю себя таким потерянным всякий раз, как твои губы отделяются от моих…?_

_Ты нужен мне… Ты нужен мне, как воздух, которым я дышу…  
_

 

— Итачи…

Его веки, дрогнув, раскрылись. Он осмотрелся… пытаясь сориентироваться в окружающей действительности.

_Просто сон…_

Он коснулся своих губ. Сон… каким реальным он казался! До сих пор чувствовалось покалывание на губах… Он закрыл глаза… смакуя послевкусие…

_Аники… я влюблён в тебя…?_

 

**//КОНЕЦ ФЛЭШБЭКА//**

 

____________

 

 

_Как давно я в тебя влюблён…?_

_Даже не знаю…  
_

Он неотрывно смотрел на старшего. Своего брата… своего спасителя…

Причину своего существования.

 

_Отчаянная тоска… царапающаяся у меня под кожей… желающая продраться наружу._

_Любовь столь греховная, что вызывает падение ангелов…_

_Аники… как бы мне хотелось, чтобы ты любил меня так же, как я люблю тебя..._

 

Внезапно он вспомнил тот сон, что видел много лет назад… сон, что заставил его осознать чувства к брату. Конечно, тот сон не был единственным. Вскоре память начала разворачивать и другие порочные сны, которые он видел с тех пор… напоминая обо всех бесстыдных вещах, что они делали друг с другом в тех снах… и как он просыпался всякий раз, весь взмокший, с пульсирующей эрекцией. Он внутренне содрогнулся.

_Ты никогда не должен узнать об этих потаённых желаниях, запертых в моём сердце. Я не могу запятнать тебя своей нечистотой. Эта ноша… она моя… и только мне её нести._

 

Он был настолько поглощён собственными мыслями, что его привычная маска неосознанно дала слабину. Эмоции, сокрытые в полночных сферах, воспряли к жизни.

Восхищение.

Очарование.

Любовь.

…и тень печали.

_Ты мой ангел… а ангелам место на небесах. Так расправь же свои крылья и лети. Я не позволю своей запятнанной душе подрезать их тебе._

_Я не допущу, чтобы ты стал падшим ангелом._

 

 

Итачи заметил выражение на лице своего младшего брата.

_Почему ты до сих пор смотришь на меня с таким обожанием, отото?_

_Я этого не заслуживаю…_

Он опустил глаза… лицо горестно исказилось.

_Я не заслуживаю тебя…_

 

Сердце сдавило сожалением. Но глаза оставались пусты. А мысли возвращали его обратно в далёкие дни.

_Я всегда за тобой наблюдал… ты об этом не знал._

Предаваться воспоминаниям… да… только на это он сейчас и был способен…

 

Даже притом, что он не жил в Конохе, состоя в Акацуки, проникнуть в деревню всегда было просто. И поэтому… он всегда был там… наблюдая издалека…

_Я помню тот день, когда ты выпустился из академии. Я был так счастлив видеть тебя… такого подросшего и повзрослевшего. Мне хотелось заключить тебя в объятия и сказать, как я тобой горжусь…_

_…но я не мог._

Он вспомнил своё первое случайное столкновение с Саске. Его передёрнуло от воспоминаний о том, каким тогда был его младший брат… с горящей в глазах ненавистью… и выжирающей душу болью.

_Как я мог себя когда-нибудь простить… за то, что принёс тебе столько страданий? Те, кто наполняют свою жизнь обманом и притворством, не заслуживают прощения._

Яркие картины мучительных воспоминаний продолжали накатывать в бешеном темпе… вспыхивая перед глазами… пронзая сердце подобно тысяче игл.

_Саске…_

Хотелось закричать.

_Моё сердце всегда билось для тебя…_

Хотелось выдрать себе сердце из груди.

_Мои глаза всегда искали тебя…_

Хотелось выдолбить себе глаза.

_Моя кожа всегда сгорала от твоих прикосновений._

Хотелось срезать с себя кожу до последнего дюйма.

 

Что это было за чувство? Он знал… знал с самого начала… но отказывался себе в нём признаться.

В конце концов… как можно признать, что ты влюбился в собственного младшего брата?

Он был сам себе омерзителен.

 

..................….....…  
_«Я тоже должен был умереть! Ты должен был убить меня вместе с нашими родителями. Почему я? Почему? Почему ты оставил только меня?!»_

_«Потому что ты ничего не знал»._

 

 

_Потому что я тебя люблю…_  
..................….....…

 

_Всё, что я когда-либо делал, причиняло тебе боль. Я отнял у тебя детство… превратил твою жизнь в хаос… наполнил твою душу болью и ненавистью. Я хотел тебя защитить. Но это не оправдывает моих грехов._

_И сейчас… я осознаю, что совершил величайший грех давным-давно._

_Я пытался… я действительно пытался. Но я не смог это подавить._

_Мне жаль, Саске._

_Но похоже, я так и не смог в тебя не влюбиться…_

 

 

 

## Часть 7

 

— Пойдём внутрь. Время почти обеденное.

Нежный голос брата прервал его задумчивость. Подняв глаза, он увидел, что Итачи уже поднялся на ноги.

— Да... — он последовал его примеру.

— Саске...

Он развернулся к брату. Казалось, Итачи внимательно изучал его лицо, ища в нём что-то.

— Ну что? — спросил он с неприкрытым нетерпением.

Старший Учиха ухмыльнулся.  
— Готовлю я, — сказал он и выдвинулся вперёд, оставляя поражённого Саске позади.

— Нии-сан... подожди! — ворон кинулся вперёд, чтобы нагнать его. — Давай лучше я, — остановил он брата, прежде чем тот успел войти в дом. — Вообще-то... — ухмыльнулся он, — технически, сейчас я старше тебя. И это моя работа — позаботиться о младшеньком.

Лишь усилием воли он не расхохотался над реакцией старшего брата, ещё не зная, что очень скоро об этом пожалеет.

— Ты правда так считаешь... — Итачи подался вперёд, его губы оказались возле уха Саске, и дыхание пощекотало чувствительную кожу, — ...о-то-то? — промурлыкал он, отчего младший Учиха слегка задрожал.

_Слишком близко..._

Он повернул голову... его губы практически коснулись губ брата.

_Не удержаться..._

— Итачи... — выдохнул он.

Всё случилось мгновенно. Он увидел, как расширились глаза Итачи, и внезапно спустился с небес на землю.

_Какого чёрта я задумал?_  
  
Он резко сделал шаг назад. Закрыв глаза... ждал когда успокоится сумасшедший ритм сердца. Более-менее взяв себя в руки, он пристально глянул на брата. Итачи смотрел прямо на него... с заметной тревогой и растерянностью в глазах.

_Чёрт! Чёрт! Чёрт!_  
  
Он развернулся ко входной двери, делая шаг в её направлении.

— Забудь. Можешь готовить, если хочешь, — и с этим он продолжил идти... пряча лицо от брата... страшась, что тот мог увидеть всю правду.

 

Итачи по-прежнему испытывал некоторый шок.

_И о чём я только подумал...?_

Он тряхнул головой, стараясь прочистить мысли.

_Нет... быть того не может..._

На том он продолжил путь к дому... следуя за своим младшим братом.

 

До входа они добрались вместе. Итачи украдкой заглянул внутрь. По-видимому сюда давным-давно не ступала ни единая душа, кроме его отото.

— Когда ты въехал? Я думал, это место запечатали... после той ночи.

Несколько секунд младший Учиха сохранял молчание, прежде чем ответить:  
— Ага... Но я его открыл и отремонтировал, когда вернулся. В конце концов это мой дом...

_Наш дом..._

— До сих пор живёшь один? — спросил брат, стараясь разрядить внезапно помрачневшую обстановку.

В качестве ответа Саске только вздёрнул бровь. Это почти вызвало у Итачи улыбку.

— Ведь была же девочка, влюблённая в тебя по уши... как же её звали... а, да... Сакура!

Саске только фыркнул и снова ничего не ответил.

— Знаешь, отото... пора бы уже остепениться, — ухмыльнулся старший Учиха.

Ну началось! Саске моментально вскипел. Он развернулся лицом к брату и прислонился к дверной раме, блокируя проход.

— Что за чертовщина с тобой?!

— О чём ты? — сладким тоном ответил Итачи, отчего Саске закипел ещё сильнее.

Закрыв глаза, он сдавил переносицу и вздохнул.

_Аники... клянусь, ты меня убиваешь!_

— Ни о чём. Пошли, — он оттолкнулся от двери и продолжил путь.

Следующее, что он услышал, заставило его застыть на середине шага.

— А что насчёт Наруто-куна?

 

При упоминании этого имени в сердце начали подниматься привычные эмоции.

Вина. Сожаление. Печаль.

Но только не то чувство, которого от него хотел бы блондин. Он мрачно хмыкнул.

_Как иронично, что **ты**  спрашиваешь меня о  **нём**..._

Он ощутил внезапное побуждение развернуться и вылить всю правду на того, кто стоял у него за спиной.

_Тебе бы следует знать... ведь это ты — причина всего этого бардака!_  
  
Хотелось заглянуть ему в глаза и сказать, как глубоко он пал в своих чувствах и как не хочется ему выбираться... как ночами его преследуют полночно-чёрные глаза... как телом и душой он поглощён этим греховным блаженством...

_Я так упиваюсь этим всем, что просто не вижу ничего помимо тебя..._

Слова готовы были сорваться с кончика языка.

_Я люблю тебя._

_Я люблю тебя._

_Проклятье, я люблю тебя!_

Он выдохнул, даже не понимая, что задерживал дыхание. Затем повернул голову, чтобы встретиться лицом с растерянно замершим на пороге Учихой.

— Тебя это не касается. Просто заходи уже, и давай готовить, — и с этим он посмотрел вперёд, размашисто шагая внутрь дома.

 

Пару секунд Учиха Итачи не двигался с места... осмысливая реакции ворона.

_Почему вдруг он занял оборонную позицию? Я задел его за живое...?_

Он также заметил, как Саске отреагировал на имя Узумаки.

_Возможно ли... что он всё-таки влюбился в Наруто?_

Итачи почувствовал резкий укол в сердце. Дыхание участилось.

_Нет, нет, нет... Мне следует радоваться, если он наконец-то нашёл себе кого-то._  
  
Он выпрямился и надел ровное выражение лица.

_Да. Если он счастлив... то буду счастлив и я..._

С этой мыслью он прошёл в дом, присоединяясь к Саске на кухне.

 

Неведомо для них, в дом также проник незваный гость... по-прежнему наблюдавший за ними с расстояния.

 

***

  
Саске бездеятельно сидел в ожидании обеда. Краем глаза он поглядывал за пластичными передвижениями брата по кухне. Почувствовав на себе взгляд, Итачи обернулся и улыбнулся младшему брату, который в свою очередь поспешно отвёл взгляд.

_Ну почему с ним я такой ребёнок? Я уже не какой-то зелёный подросток. Нужно собраться и быть повнимательнее._

 

 

Звон тарелок и стаканов нарушил ход его мыслей. Когда он поднял глаза, Итачи уже приготовил посуду и принёс из кухни готовые блюда. Саске поднялся, чтобы помочь брату. Вместе они идеально сервировали стол и заняли свои места.

Это походило на мечту. Когда в последний раз он вообще принимал пищу с кем-нибудь? Из семьи в живых никого не осталось, а все миссии он исполнял в одиночку. И вот сейчас... он сидел вместе с братом за их совместным обедом. Уголки губ невольно поползли вверх. Да, спустя долгое время... он переживал истинное счастье.

— Аники...

Итачи прекратил есть и поднял глаза.

— Спасибо за обед.

Одно простое предложение... простая благодарность... но Итачи почувствовал эмоции, спрятанные за этими нехитрыми словами. Он одарил своего брата неподдельной улыбкой, от которой у младшего перехватило дыхание.

— Саске...

Мягкость в голосе Итачи плавила его кости.

— Хмм...

— Прости за недавнее. Мне не стоило лезть в твою личную жизнь.

Саске опустил глаза.  
— Да это я зря так вспылил... — пробормотал он.

Когда он поднял взгляд, его брат уже опять улыбался.

— Забудем об этом, и давай наслаждаться пищей, отото?

Он ничего не сказал в ответ, и они оба вернулись к еде. Молчание было умиротворяющим, но его сердце так и не находило покоя. В конечном итоге, когда с едой на обеих тарелках было покончено и Итачи уже собрался встать, он сказал:

— Наруто влюблён в меня.

Старшего ошеломило столь прямое заявление, хотя всего на мгновение. Он пристально посмотрел на Саске, ожидая, что тот продолжит. Однако он был застигнут врасплох, когда ворон ответил ему не менее пытливым взглядом. Казалось даже, что Саске его испытывает, ожидая реакции на сказанное.

— Я не удивлён, — ответил он и едва не проглядел в лице брата след печали, исчезнувший почти мгновенно после своего появления.

Саске отвёл взгляд, не зная, что сказать дальше.

— А ты чувствуешь то же самое? — удивил его Итачи своим вопросом. Крутанув головой, он на краткий миг поймал безнадёжность в глазах старшего.

Он задумался над тем, какой ответ следует дать. Можно было сказать правду и покончить со всем. Но...

_Я не допущу, чтобы ты стал падшим ангелом._

Он не забыл данное себе обещание.

С другой стороны, если он солжёт, сказав, что имеет чувства к блондину... Итачи в любом случае поймёт, что это не так.

_Всё равно лжец из меня всегда был никакой..._

 

И он остановился на правде.

— Нет, не чувствую.

Они оба ощутили, как с груди свалилась колоссальная тяжесть, у каждого по личной причине, совершенно неочевидной для другого.

— А есть на примете кто-то другой?

— ...да, — его губы чуть изогнулись вверх.

— ... и?

— Что "и"?

— Кто это, дорогой брат?

Итачи добивался горькой для себя правды... и уже стартовал обратный отсчёт... до того момента, когда его сердце будет разбито. Но ворон всё молчал. Посмотрев на него, Итачи вновь встретился с тем его пытливым взглядом. Словно глаза говорили всё то, что рот не мог сформулировать. Итачи был зачарован ими.

— Почему ты мне это говоришь, Саске?

У ворона запнулось дыхание. Что он собирался ответить?

_Я говорю это, потому что хочу, чтобы ты знал: я люблю тебя, только тебя и никого больше._

Ага... как будто он мог сказать что-то подобное!

— Просто хотел, чтобы ты знал. И всё.

 

Что-то здесь не сходилось. Итачи был просто уверен. Его брат не был из тех людей, что запросто выдают такую личную информацию. Так что же его побудило?

_Все эти знаки... возможно ли..._

Сердцебиение урезвилось.

_Я не должен поддаваться надеждам... но... если существует хотя бы малейшая возможность..._

Он закрыл глаза. С принятым решением.

_Я буду ждать тебя... так же, как всегда. И какая бы судьба ни была нам уготована, я приму её._

 

 

 

Не столь уж далеко от них ещё одно сердце разбивалось вдребезги. Узумаки Наруто осел на пол и прикусил собственную руку, чтобы не издать ни единого звука, пока из глаз катились слёзы.

_«Нет, не чувствую»._  
  
Три слова. Он и не знал, что трём словам будет под силу разрушить его мир. Если быть честным, он и так уже знал, что ворон не отвечает взаимностью на его чувства. Но услышать, как тот запросто об этом говорит... ничего хуже он ещё не испытывал. Хотелось просто встать и убежать прочь отсюда.

_Теперь даже смотреть на него больно...  
_  
Но он помнил о своём обещании. Надо было остаться... и следить с расстояния. Надо было смотреть, как единственного человека, которого он когда-либо по-настоящему хотел, отнимают у него.

В конце концов... он ведь шиноби.

 

_«У меня будет к тебе просьба»._

_«Что угодно… Я сделаю всё, что скажете!»_

_«Ладно, слушай. Вот чего я от тебя хочу… После воскрешения Итачи я оставлю их наедине и ради безопасности запечатаю квартал. Тебе нужно войти на его территорию до запечатывания. Я хочу, чтобы ты держался неподалёку от них и наблюдал»._

_«Что?! Но это же будет вторжением в их уединение!»_

_«Знаю. Но в данной ситуации я не могу быть беспечным. Я уже пошёл на риск, когда разрешил Саске воспользоваться этим дзютсу. Если что-то пойдёт не так, мне нужно доверенное лицо, чтобы исправить положение»._

_«...»_

_«Наруто...»_

_«Чего вы так опасаетесь?»_

_«... Посмотри на ситуацию его глазами. Он получит самого драгоценного для себя человека. А когда наступит время прощаться... думаешь, ему будет легко? Скажи мне, Наруто. Ты на его месте не сделал бы что угодно, чтобы удержать этого человека?»_

_«Но он пообещал...»_

_«Да, и я верю ему. Но порой даже шиноби не застрахованы от человеческих слабостей. Я верю, что он приложит все усилия, чтобы сдержать обещание. Но я не могу рискнуть всем, полагаясь только на его слова»._

_«Вы мне чего-то недоговариваете»._

_«...»_

_«Сенсей... если хотите, чтобы я справился, мне нужно знать всё»._

_«Хорошо. Я тебе скажу, хотя надеюсь, до этого не дойдёт»._

_«Итак?»_

_«Мы с тобой оба знаем, как он жил после смерти Итачи. Воля Итачи была единственным, что держало его на плаву»._

_«Да. И...?»_

_«Предположим, он сдержит своё обещание и отпустит Итачи. А что потом? Он может потерять желание жить и попытаться покончить с собой»._

_«В-вы же это шутите, да?!»_

_«Нет, Наруто. И поэтому мне нужно, чтобы ты оставался неподалёку и присматривал. На всякий случай. Чтобы защитить его от самого себя. Только ты на это способен».  
_

Да. Ему нужно остаться. Нужно защитить человека, который ему дороже всего.

 

 

 

## Часть 8

 

— Отото...

Они неспешно прогуливались по лесу, наслаждаясь компанией друг друга, когда Итачи обратился к нему. Саске повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на брата.

— Я хочу спросить кое о чём.

— О чём, аники?

— ...

— Аники...?

— Зачем ты меня вернул?

_Ой-ой!_

Именно этого вопроса он боялся весь день. Он осознавал, что рано или поздно Итачи его задаст, как осознавал и невозможность уклониться от ответа.

— Сначала я хочу узнать кое-что у тебя, — попытался он сменить тему.

— Ну хорошо.

— Ты потерял зрение в левом глазу, когда использовал Изанами против Кабуто.

— Да. Использование Изанами ослепляет глаз и навсегда гасит в нём свет.

— Тогда как вышло, что сейчас оба твоих глаза полностью функционируют?

Итачи на секунду остановился.  
— Да... а ведь ты прав...

— Ага... не то чтобы я жаловался, нии-сан, — поспешно добавил ворон. — Мне просто интересно. 

— Хмм... Я не вполне уверен. Но полагаю, что дзютсу, которым ты меня вернул, стоит на совершенно ином уровне, чем любое другое. Оно не просто даровало мне плоть и кровь, но и исцелило.

— Понятно...

_Вот почему Орочимару его так хорошо спрятал. Пускай эксперимент и сочли неудачным, но потенциал этого дзютсу просто поражает воображение! Хорошо что Какаши уничтожил свиток._

 

— И зачем ты только связался с таким опасным дзютсу, Саске! Это огромный риск. Надо убедиться, что оно не попадёт в плохие руки.

— Не волнуйся, нии-сан, — успокоил его Саске. — Я воспользовался им всего раз. И Какаши уже уничтожил содержащий его свиток. Так что всё под контролем.

— Действительно?.. Это хорошо, — выдохнул Итачи. — А теперь моя очередь, младший брат. Зачем ты вернул меня?

Что ж, больше соскочить с темы не получится. Саске не мог больше избегать вопроса. И должен был дать ответ прямо сейчас.

— У меня свои причины, — сказал он, сосредоточенно глядя в землю. Он понимал, что это нечестный ответ. Но что ему оставалось?

— Саске... если тебе в чём-то нужна моя помощь-...

— Нет, дело не в этом, — прервал он брата. Посмотрев ему в глаза... он увидел растерянность... и сомнение. — Мне... нужно было это.

Он сел под дерево и видел, как брат сделал то же самое.

— Нужно что?

Саске устремил на него пронзительный взгляд.

_Ты!_

— Увидеть тебя ещё раз... — от следующих слов он едва не задохнулся: — Последний раз...

Он опустил глаза на свою руку. Та дрожала.

_Пожалуйста, хватит... не спрашивай больше..._

 

Итачи пытливо всматривался в своего младшего брата. Столькое всё ещё было неясно... столько неотвеченных вопросов. Но глядя на Саске, он видел его смятение... а этого ему совсем не хотелось. Ему посчастливилось получить в дар ещё немного времени с самым драгоценным для него человеком, и не важно, по какой причине. И он уж точно не собирался тратить время на хоть сколько-нибудь нежелательные для этого человека разговоры.

_Это не имеет значения... Всё равно через несколько часов я уйду..._

 

 

Саске изумился, когда его брат вдруг поднялся на ноги. Он с тревогой глядел на его лицо снизу вверх... ожидая увидеть, что как-то огорчил его своими словами. Но Итачи улыбался.

— Пойдём. Скоро стемнеет 

Ворон тоже поднялся... по-прежнему боясь, что обидел старшего брата. — Нии-сан...

— Хмм...

— Ты... на меня злишься?

В качестве ответа он заслужил тычок в лоб, и брат светло хмыкнул. И чтоб его! От этого звука каждый дюйм кожи закололо от удовольствия.

— Я никогда не мог на тебя злиться, отото...

Сердечный ритм убыстрился. Такие невинные слова... и так встряхнули его разум. Он всеми силами старался утихомирить своё сердце и начал немного беспокоиться, когда выражение лица Итачи посерьёзнело.

— Я задам ещё один вопрос, Саске. И хочу услышать честный ответ.

— Ладно... — сглотнул он.

— Это самое Эфемерное Воскрешающее дзютсу... Я знаю, что для него потребовалась жертва.

_Только не этот вопрос!_  — мысленно вскричал Саске.

— Уверен, что это была не человеческая жертва, иначе Какаши этого бы просто не допустил, — продолжал он. — Тогда... чем же пришлось пожертвовать?

Он видел, что младший брат колеблется.

— Я хочу правды, Саске, — напомнил он.

 

_Что мне сказать? Если он узнает про мой левый глаз... он же... даже не представляю, как он отреагирует! Но уж точно не обрадуется..._

 

— Я скажу тебе правду. Но сначала ты должен знать кое-что. Это было моё решение... И даже если оно может показаться необоснованным и эгоистичным... это решение, о котором я никогда не пожалею.

Некоторое время Итачи молчал.  
— Понятно...

Саске посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
— Я пожертвовал своим левым шаринганом.

_...Он не знает про мой Риннеган. Пусть лучше так и останется._

 

Старший Учиха ахнул... его глаза увеличились. Но он ничего не сказал.

_Зачем ты пошёл на это, Саске...?_

Он неотрывно смотрел на человека перед собой... удивление покидало его взгляд, уступая место печали.

_Я так старался тебя уберечь...  
_  
Он смотрел, как Саске подходит к нему. Младший протянул руку и коснулся его щеки. Итачи подался под прикосновение.

_Я опять оплошал...?_

 

 

Саске видел панику в лице брата. И так плохо ему стало оттого, что он вот так вывалил на него правду. Но по-другому было просто никак.

— Аники... — мягким голосом промурлыкал он. Итачи закрыл глаза. Он казался таким уязвимым... таким хрупким... невыносимо было видеть его таким. — Всё не так страшно, пойми... — вновь заговорил он. — У меня всё ещё есть Шаринган в правом глазу.

Когда Итачи не сделал никаких попыток к ответу или протесту, он продолжил:

— Ты помнишь, аники... как ты раньше говорил, что я для тебя самый драгоценный в целом мире...? — от давних воспоминаний губы дрогнули в улыбке. — Что ж... это относится и ко мне, — движением пальцев он побудил брата открыть глаза. — Для меня... ты стоишь всех жертв на свете.

Резкий вдох... и всегда бесстрастный Учиха Итачи тяжело осел на своего младшего брата. Слишком истощенный эмоционально, чтобы и дальше мыслить связно. Саске крепко удержал его и присел на землю... нежно поглаживая старшего по волосам в стремлении утешить.

Это был совершенный расклад событий. Две одинокие души на земле... ищущие спасения друг в друге... заполняющие пустоту друг друга... сплочённый и завершённый невоспетый дуэт.

Иной раз самый непорочный унисон — самый греховный.

 

 

Посидев так некоторое время, братья наконец-то смогли встать. Итачи уже взял себя в руки. Он смотрел на Саске теми немыслимо загадочными глазами... глазами, в которых можно было с радостью пропасть.

— Восприятие следует ставить выше предубеждения, — начал Итачи тихим тоном. — И всё же... нас определяют именно наши представления. Каждый может быть оправдан собственным видением реальности. Не скажу, что я одобряю сделанное тобой. Но ты теперь взрослый. Я уверен, ты знаешь, что делаешь. И поэтому... — он вдохнул, — ... я буду уважать твоё решение.

Облегчение, вспыхнувшее в глазах ворона, напомнило ему, насколько брату по-прежнему важно его мнение... и это радовало до глубины души.

А затем... случилось нечто неожиданное. Он взял лицо младшего в обе ладони и приблизился. Саске смотрел на него во все глаза... дыша часто-часто. И спустя, казалось, целую вечность... Саске ощутил губы брата на своём виске. Однако очень скоро Итачи отстранился...

— Ну что ж... пойдём, — он позволил непритворной улыбке украсить свои губы и двинулся вперёд, жестом зовя Саске за собой.

Стоит ли говорить, что младший Учиха последовал за ним без малейшего колебания... с растянутыми в лёгкой улыбке губами.

 

***

  
Сумерки. Самое одинокое время суток.

Узумаки Наруто наблюдал из теней, как тот, на чью любовь он притязал, возвращался с прогулки в дом вместе со своим братом. Сердце рвалось на куски... и внутренний мир погибал во тьме... словно в сумерках.

***

 

— Нии-сан...

— Да, отото...

Они говорили очень мягко... как будто старались не потревожить окружавшее их спокойствие. После прогулки в лесу они вновь уединились в доме и сейчас, после ужина, пришли в комнату Саске. Итачи осмотрелся. Здесь мало что изменилось. Стены были выкрашены белым. Кровать стояла посередине комнаты вдоль стены. По бокам находились два прикроватных столика, да стоял маленький комод в противоположном углу. Из-за малого количества мебели комната казалась довольно просторной. Ещё здесь были огромные окна... сквозь которые лунный свет заливал всё вокруг.

Это был символ мира... словно вся комната источала ауру успокоения. Но что привлекло его особое внимание, так это рамки с фотографиями на прикроватных столиках. На левом стояло два фото... на одном — команда номер семь, а на другом — его семья... родители и они с братом. Правый же столик занимало только одно фото, и при виде него Итачи резко глотнул воздуха, а сердце заколотилось, как ненормальное!

_Он спал безмятежным сном, держа Саске в надёжных и бережных руках. Он крепко обнимал младшего, их ноги переплелись друг с другом. И у Саске была улыбка на его ангельском личике, которым он уткнулся старшему под подбородок._

Фото породило улыбку на его лице. Это было в один из тех дней, когда Саске пробирался к нему в комнату, чтобы поспать вместе. Как-то утром мать застала их спящими в обнимку и не смогла не запечатлеть это на снимке, потому что, по её словам... это было «слишком мило». Тот факт, что Саске до сих пор держался за эту фотографию, наполнил теплом его сердце, и в кои-то веки он был счастлив тому, что мать решила их тогда заснять.

 

Саске заметил улыбку на лице брата и безоблачность в его глазах.

_Такой ослепительный..._

— Помнишь тот день, когда мама с папой ушли на ночь, и мы с тобой решили поспать снаружи? — спросил он.

В глазах Итачи возникло понимание. Конечно же он помнил. Это воспоминание было одним из самых трепетно хранимых. Родители ушли в гости к их бабушке, и он провёл со своим маленьким братом целый день... тренируясь с ним и готовя для него. А на ночь они постелили на крыльце... и спали бок о бок... под самой яркой луной, что он когда-либо видел.

_В тот день я испытывал истинное счастье..._

— Да... помню.

Саске больше ничего не сказал, а подошёл к нему и протянул руку. Некоторое время Итачи внимательно смотрел на него... не имея уверенности. Однако подбадривающая улыбка младшего брата подтолкнула его к тому, чтобы принять предложенную ладонь. И его повели через комнату... на то самое крыльцо, с которым были связаны воскрешённые воспоминания. Он вдохнул. Воздух был свеж... как мята... или корица. Всё вокруг озарялось мягким голубоватым светом... и он понял, что это свет полной луны. Он посмотрел было на неё, однако его глаза зацепились за облик брата. Саске запрокинул лицо кверху... с закрытыми глазами и нежной улыбкой на губах. Из-за лунного света его кожа сияла... как у ангела. И Итачи застыл... охваченный благоговением.

 

_Ангел оборачивается, чтобы взглянуть на меня своими эбеновыми глазами, которые теперь отражают лунный свет... выглядя ещё более живыми и чарующими, чем прежде... и я заворожён их глубоким взглядом._

_— Прекрасен... — неосознанно шепчу я. Ангел улыбается. Мой ангел._

_Должно быть, я в раю._

 

 

Итачи правда только что назвал его прекрасным...?

Саске уверен, что слышал что-то... но это звучало слишком хорошо для правды. Он решил пока не заострять на этом внимание и повёл брата к маленькой кровати в углу. Они сели на неё плечом к плечу. Итачи заметил, как расположение кровати позволяло сидящему на ней наслаждаться полным видом на открытое небо. Свет луны целиком омывал крыльцо... придавая ему сказочный вид. Сознание наполнялось умиротворением.

А рядом с ним... младший Учиха с жадностью впитывал вид своего старшего брата... с безнадёжной тоской, горящей в глазах...

 

 

_Ослепительный._

_Это единственное слово, которое я сейчас способен подобрать._

_Я замечаю, как ты ёрзаешь на кровати... стараясь найти удобное место... и в конце концов садишься рядом со мной. Мы сидим в тишине... прислонившись спиной к изголовью и вытянув ноги на мягкой поверхности. Я смотрю вперёд... туда, где наши ноги лежат совсем рядом друг с другом... мои чуть-чуть длиннее твоих._

_Мои глаза следуют вверх... смакуя каждый сантиметр тебя... останавливаясь только затем, чтобы восхититься безупречным совершенством. Пробегаюсь взглядом по длинной и стройной шее... наблюдая за движением Адамова яблока, когда ты сглатываешь. Мне требуется весь до крупицы самоконтроль, чтобы не схватить тебя за шею и не прикусить плоть._

_Вместо этого я заставляю глаза подняться выше. Они останавливаются на твоём лице. Мне не нужно время, чтобы испытать восхищение представшей мне красотой. Твоей мягкой фарфоровой кожей... источающей неземное сияние... Твоими убаюкивающими глазами... затягивающими меня подобно раскалённым чёрным дырам. Ты слишком хорош, чтобы быть настоящим..._

_А потом... мой взгляд падает на твои губы. Эти мягкие и уступчивые губы... приглашающие меня во всём своём греховном великолепии. Ловлю себя на мысли о том, такие же ли они мягкие, какими выглядят. Хочу попробовать их... они будут так же хороши на вкус, как в моих снах... или ещё лучше? Я чувствую на себе твой внимательный взгляд, пока сам рассматриваю эти пластичные части тела. И вдруг... без предупреждения... они слегка приоткрываются... и на краткий миг показывается розовый язык, облизывая губы, которые я так хочу вкусить прямо сейчас. Меня как молнией пронзает. И на одну только секунду всё моё благоразумие схлопывается... и тело начинает действовать по собственной воле._

_Мой взгляд прикован к твоему, пока моя кисть тянется вперёд, чтобы обнять твою щёку. Моё лицо медленно приближается... пока его не касается твоё дыхание дыхание. Твои глаза всё ещё не выдают эмоций. Я знаю, что это плохая идея... Но сейчас мой мозг не в состоянии обработать эту мысль. Так что я позволяю телу действовать на инстинктах. Я склоняю голову под небольшим углом... дыша твоим запахом. А потом наклоняюсь к губам, без которых изнемогал столь долго._

 

 

_Дрожь пробивает моё тело в тот момент, когда встречаются наши губы. Придерживая твою челюсть, я притягиваю тебя ближе... и кажется, ты не против. Я прижимаюсь своими губами к твоим снова и снова... подстраивая под твою форму свою собственную... Твоё дыхание щекочет мне кожу... заводя меня всё сильнее и сильнее с каждой секундой. Пробегаюсь языком по твоей нижней губе... пробуя тебя на вкус... смакуя. И всё же... ты остаёшься бездвижен. И в этот момент начинает просыпаться моё благоразумие. Я заглядываю тебе в глаза... и они огромны от неверия. Это заставляет меня съёжиться. Я осознаю, что наделал... и правда бьёт по мне со всей силы. Моментально отшатываюсь._

_Я набросился... на тебя!_

_Мне хочется развернуться и убраться вон... но я даже не могу оторваться от твоих глаз..._

_Так что я сижу на месте... в стыде и ужасе... не в состоянии пошевелиться..._

 

 

_Я нарушил своё обещание... Я утащил тебя в свой ад..._

_Я..._

_— ...осквернил... м-моего ангела..._

 

 

 

## Часть 9

 

## Примечание к части

П/а: В этой части и в нескольких последующих будет переменный POV, потому что мне очень хочется выразить чувства их обоих.

1 часть — POV Итачи  
2 часть — POV Саске  
3 часть — без POV  
4 часть — POV Саске

\-----------

 

_Как только твои губы прикасаются к моим... моё тело застывает. Я гляжу на тебя с неверием... я слишком ошеломлён твоими действиями._

_Это сон?_

_После я чувствую, как твой язык проводит по моей нижней губе... и это ощущение столь реально... что я понимаю: всё происходит на самом деле._

_Ты. Меня. Целуешь._

_Мой младший брат... объект моих чувств... моя греховная одержимость._

_Я чувствую потребность поцеловать тебя в ответ... но как только я уже собираюсь это сделать... чувствую, что ты отстраняешься. Растерянно смотрю на тебя. На твоём лице читается ужас... а в глазах — боль и стыд. И в груди у меня становится туго._

_Ты об этом сожалеешь, отото...?_

_Затем... я слышу твой голос... тише, чем шёпот..._

_— ...осквернил... м-моего ангела..._

_И для меня всё проясняется._

 

 

_Мы не такие уж и разные... не так ли, младший брат? Мы оба..._

_Связанные проклятой судьбой..._

_Поглощённые запретной любовью..._

_Спустя столько времени... мы до сих пор делим одну и ту же боль._

 

 

_— Я... ос-сквернил... — вновь говоришь ты, и твой голос почти невозможно расслышать. — ...обрезал твои... крылья..._

 

 

_Ты ведь не знаешь, какие недозволенные мысли заполоняют мой разум, отото... тем не менее тебе ни к чему было говорить мне эти слова. Как ты можешь осквернить меня... когда я уже прогнил до самой сердцевины? Как ты можешь обрезать мне крылья... когда я сбросил их давным-давно?_

_Я падший ангел, Саске... твой падший ангел._

 

 

_Я подбираюсь ближе к тебе. Похоже, ты замечаешь моё движение и порываешься уйти. Но я удерживаю твоё запястье... не давая встать. Ты смотришь на меня, и я вижу все эмоции, играющие в твоих глазах..._

_Страх._

_Стыд._

_Растерянность._

_Сомнение._

_Я вижу их все... неоспоримо отчётливые в этих жгучих чёрных сферах. Сейчас ты слишком уязвим, чтобы подавлять хоть какие-то чувства..._

_Не теряя ни секунды, притягиваю тебя ближе. Ты до сих пор слишком шокирован, чтобы оказать малейшее сопротивление. Как только ты оказываешься ко мне достаточно близко, чтобы я ощутил твоё дыхание... с нежностью кладу свободную руку тебе на грудь... прямо над твоим сердцем. Оно неистово! Я беру твою кисть и кладу на собственное сердце. Хочу, чтобы ты узнал: оно колотится так же бешено, как твоё. Твои глаза расширяются от внезапного понимания. И твой взгляд в этот миг... доводит меня до края... моё сердце разбухает от чувств, которые до этого самого момента были взаперти. Свободной рукой обхватываю тебя за шею... а другой всё ещё удерживаю за запястье._

_...и сталкиваю друг с другом наши губы!_

 

 

_Лихорадочно двигаю губами по твоим губам... но твоё тело до сих пор каменное от шока. Так что я сбавляю пыл. Оглаживаю твою кожу... зарываюсь в волосы на загривке... и замечаю, как ты немного расслабляешься. Захватываю твою нижнюю губу между своих и нежно посасываю... утешая тебя... успокаивая. Отпускаю твоё запястье, чтобы переплести наши пальцы, в то время как другая моя рука легчайшими, как перья, прикосновениями водит по твоей спине. Ты подставляешься под мои прикосновения, и я не могу сдержать улыбку. Отпускаю твою нижнюю губу... и ты издаешь мягкий всхлип. Мы глядим друг другу в глаза... наши эмоции отзеркаливают друг друга.._

_— Аники... — твой голос глубокий... пропитанный неприкрытым вожделением._

_И это ломает мою выдержку. Мне нужно присвоить тебя... сделать тебя моим... сейчас же!_

 

 

_Одна рука обвивается вокруг твоей талии... сталкивая твоё тело с моим... пока другая сгребает твои волосы... вплетаясь в них пальцами. Я несильно тяну за них и замечаю, как ты смыкаешь ресницы и прикусываешь губу._

_— Саске... — с нежностью произношу твоё имя. — Посмотри на меня..._

_И ты повинуешься. Чёрный встречается с чёрным... оба взора искрятся страстью. Я даю себе время восхититься видом. Твои глаза полуприкрыты веками и затуманены запретными эмоциями... губы припухли от последнего поцелуя... одежда в беспорядке. Когда я чуть сильнее оттягиваю тебя за волосы... твоя спина прогибается самым прекрасным образом... выставляя напоказ больше молочно-белой кожи на твоей шее. Твои губы дрожат... в ожидании своего покорения... в ожидании меня..._

_Кто я, чтобы им отказывать...?  
_

 

**................................**

 

_Моё тело в огне!_

_Где бы ты ни прикоснулся... остаётся пылающий след... и это обожаю! Я всё ещё не уверен, что тобой руководит... но прямо сейчас... это не важно. Я ждал этого слишком долго... ждал тебя... и теперь, когда ты наконец-то ко мне прикасаешься... самым греховным образом... я не могу отказать себе в небольшом эгоизме._

_Моя спина прогинается, когда ты запрокидываешь мою голову... боль и удовольствие заводят меня ещё сильнее... Я приглашаю тебя взять меня... поглотить мои губы твоими..._

_И ты делаешь именно это._

 

 

_Губы к губам... кожа к коже... лишь одежда является нам преградой. Я вдыхаю твой аромат... земляной и свежий... и мгновенно на него подсаживаюсь. Твои мягкие и успокаивающие губы умело двигаются напротив моих. Я чувствую, как ты колеблешься. Ждёшь моего согласия. Я хочу сказать, чтобы ты продолжал... но мне не хочется отрываться от твоих губ. Так что я перемещаю руку с твоей груди на шею... и распускаю тебе волосы. Я смотрю, как шёлковые пряди ниспадают каскадом, подобно чёрному водопаду. Я зарываюсь в них пальцами и привлекаю тебя ближе._

_Ты улавливаешь намёк и наконец-то отпускаешь себя. Поцелуй становится более голодным, как будто ты хочешь пожрать мои губы. Я не противлюсь. Ты вновь посасываешь мои губы... но это разительно отличается от предыдущего раза. Теперь... ты меня присваиваешь... доминируешь надо мной... и я наслаждаюсь каждой секундой. Ты прикусываешь мою нижнюю губу... захватываешь её между зубами и оттягиваешь. Я задыхаюсь. А потом ты её отпускаешь и вновь целуешь меня. Чувствую, как твои руки легонько подталкивают меня, и устремляю на тебя вопросительный взгляд._

_— Верь мне, отото..._

 

 

_Улыбаюсь. Разве ты не знаешь...? Я доверяю тебе больше всего... даже больше, чем самому себе. И потому... я полностью позволяю тебе вести. Ты мягко толкаешь меня на кровать... я увлекаю тебя за собой... не желая расставаться с твоим теплом. Твоё тело нависает над моим, пока ты повсюду оставляешь легчайшие, как крылья бабочек, поцелуи... мой лоб... мои глаза... мой нос... мои щёки... а затем ты вновь смотришь на меня. Выражение твоих глаз... ни в чьих других я не видел такого спектра эмоций. Я пленён. Ты глядишь на меня своими пронзительными угольными омутами... и я чувствую себя обнажённым до последней клеточки._

_Ты ещё раз опускаешь голову... чтобы теперь пройтись поцелуями от моей челюсти к уху... а потом останавливаешься. Твоё сорванное дыхание посылает дрожь вниз по моему позвоночнику... а затем... настолько мягким тоном, насколько возможно... ты произносишь нечто, что замораживает мой мозг._

 

 

_— Ты даже не представляешь... как долго я в тебя влюблён...  
_

 

**................................**

 

— Ты даже не представляешь... как долго я в тебя влюблён...

 

Саске таращится на брата... шокированный до глубины души. Что происходит? Снова сон? Он закрыл глаза и вновь открыл. Нет... Итачи никуда не исчез. Саске повторил действие ещё пару раз.

Итачи хмыкнул.  
— Это не сон... — прошептал он... заставляя глаза младшего широко распахнуться.

Он понимал, что Саске требуется время, чтобы осмыслить произошедшее. Так что он оторвался от него и упал рядом. Повернувшись набок, Итачи перенёс вес на локоть. Другая его рука протянулась, чтобы поперебирать волосы брата.

 

Саске просто потрясла вся эта ситуация. О таком он даже во сне помыслить не мог. Итачи только что признался ему! Он повернул голову, скрестившись взглядом со старшим. Итачи смотрел на него с беспокойством... на его губах виднелась лёгкая хмурость. Саске хотелось потянуться навстречу и вновь поцеловать эти губы. Он закрыл глаза. Нет... сейчас ему нужно было разобраться в происходящем.

Он вновь принялся изучать брата... и тут... его осенило!

_Ты всегда был самоотверженным... не правда ли, нии-сан?_

— Аники... — позвал он, и его голос пронизывала боль. — Пожалуйста, не надо...

Итачи посмотрел на него с растерянностью... но сохранил молчание.

— Не... — продолжил Саске, — не притворяйся... только чтобы меня осчастливить.

Старший Учиха вздохнул. Его глаза смягчились, губы украсила улыбка.

— Мой глупый младший брат... уже забыл, что я тебе сказал насчёт притворства?

 

_«В этот раз... я не буду притворяться»._

 

Саске уставился на него с неверием... слишком поражённый, чтобы что-то ответить. Итачи взял в ладонь его челюсть и огладил скулу большим пальцем.

— Скажи это, отото... — попросил он. — Скажи слова, которые я жажду услышать...

 

Он открыл рот... и не издал ни звука. В горле застрял ком. Зрение стало размываться. Саске ощутил, как стройные пальцы стирают влагу с его щёк. В эту минуту он осознал, что плачет. Внезапно накатило изнеможение. Думать больше не хотелось. Тело сдалось... и он предался в руки человека, которого любил всем своим сердцем.

Итачи обнимал его бережно... обращаясь с ним с такой нежностью, от которой плавилось сердце. И всё, что Саске мог, — схватиться за брата покрепче... в поисках его утешения... его любви. Он ощущал, как пальцы брата выводят успокаивающие круги на спине. И спрятал лицо в изгибе его шеи... вдыхая запах, который принадлежал только Итачи. Он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Обняв рукой своего возлюбленного... он ощутил, как сжались крепче руки, обнимавшие его.

В конце концов Саске поднял голову, чтобы внимательно посмотреть в глаза брату. Они содержали столько любви и привязанности. Саске огладил эти скульптурные щеки... проведя большим пальцем по губам, которые не так давно его присвоили.

— Аники... — негромко произнёс он.

Итачи пристально смотрел на него... его дыхание слишком частило.

 

— Я люблю тебя... так давно...

 

**................................**

 

_Чувствую, словно с плеч сваливается колоссальный груз. Все эти годы мучений в молчании... безуспешных попыток заполнить пустоту в сердце..._

_А теперь я наконец-то там, где мне место._

_В твоих руках._

 

 

_Я смотрю на тебя. Твои глаза не отрываются от меня. Они больше не непостижимы. Они пылают! Пылают страстью столь глубокой... что она плавит меня изнутри. Не могу отвести взгляда... я слишком околдован. Эти тёмные и опасные глаза... управляют мной... захватывают мой разум... а я совсем не против. Нет... я приветствую это. И приветствую тебя._

_Глаза, что преследовали меня до этого самого момента..._

_Сегодня... я покорюсь им._

 

 

_— Саске... — твой голос мягче шёлка.  
— ... Саске... Саске... — продолжаешь нашёптывать ты своим бархатным тоном._

 

 

_Я беру своей рукой твою руку и подвожу к своему сердцу... подражая твоему недавнему действию. В ответ на этот жест твои глаза расширяются. Я улыбаюсь._

_— Нии-сан, — выдыхаю я._

 

 

_Всё начинает происходить в замедленном действии. Я вижу, как ты сдвигаешься вперёд... твой взгляд опускается на мои губы. Не устояв, я делаю то же самое. Мои глаза наблюдают за этими бледными губами... слегка подрагивающими. От предвкушения сердце стучит сильнее. Сжимаю твою руку, которая до сих пор покоится на моей груди. Я знаю, ты чувствуешь реакцию моего тела на твою близость... потому что твои восхитительные губы изгибаются в улыбке._

_— Не бойся... — пытаешься успокоить меня._

_— Я не боюсь, — шепчу в ответ._

_Я не боюсь._

_Я в восторге!_

 

 

_А потом... я снова ощущаю эти совершенные губы на своих губах._

 

 

_Поцелуй начинается медленно... совсем иначе, чем тот, который был у нас недавно. Ты невесомо тыкаешься в мои в губы... соединяя и разъединяя... заставляя меня извиваться от желания. Твоё горячее дыхание овевает моё лицо. Я чувствую твой аромат... свежее мятное благоухание, присущее только тебе. Подаюсь ещё ближе, если такое вообще возможно, отчаянно стремясь прочувствовать тебя сильнее. Ты останавливаешь меня на полпути... потом меняешь наше положение, оказываясь на мне сверху. Твои мягкие чёрные пряди заслоняют нас, словно занавески... отгораживая от остального мира. Рука, что покоилась у меня на груди, теперь сжимает простыню возле моей головы, поддерживая твой вес. Другая твоя рука прокладывает путь к моей щеке, затем проскальзывает между подушкой и моей шеей. Большой палец оглаживает мою скулу, пока другие пальцы обнимают загривок... защищая меня. Ты чуть нагибаешься, что соприкоснуться кончиком своего носа с моим. Мы дышим друг другом. Затем ты отстраняешься. Ты удерживаешь мой взгляд... и я не прерываю контакт. Этой минуты ждали мы оба... и хотим распробовать каждое её мгновение._

_Вижу, как ты склоняешь голову... и приподнимаю свою. Наши губы встречаются на середине пути. Мы занимаем время, чтобы распробовать друг друга... облизывая... посасывая... покусывая. Мягкие звуки чувственных поцелуев достигают моих ушей... вызывая мурашки по коже. Я чуть меняю угол поворота головы, чтобы мы смогли углубить поцелуй. Ты усиливаешь захват на моей шее. Чувствую, как твои зубы пощипывают мою нижнюю губу, и моя рука сама по себе приходит в движение, чтобы впутаться в твои волосы. Пальцы переплетаются с шёлковыми прядями, чтобы притянуть тебя ближе. Наше дыхание смешивается... и в этот миг... ты задеваешь языком мои губы. Я дрожу. Твои глаза, как горящие угли... рубцуют мою душу. Я пропадаю в этих глазах... и в то же время... пропадаю в этом пламенном ощущении по всёму телу. Оно овладевает всеми моими ощущениями. И я наконец-то сдаюсь._

_— Ммхмм, — закрыв глаза, выстанываю я... едва слышно. Но твой порывистый вдох говорит мне, что ты услышал._

_Твой язык вновь оказывается между моих губ, и в этот раз я уступаю. Приоткрываю губы, приглашая тебя внутрь. И ты сей же миг проникаешь в мой рот языком... исследуя каждый уголок... вырывая у меня глухие стоны и мягкие вздохи. Я вытягиваю язык, чтобы переплести его с твоим... и прикосновение заставляет нас обоих зашипеть от удовольствия. Ты нещадно насилуешь мой рот... и я не могу за тебя не цепляться... смакуя каждое изумительное облизывание и каждый укус._

_Но я тоже чувствую потребность распробовать тебя. Так что я перехожу к действию... выталкивая твой язык своим. Ты улавливаешь намёк. И позволяешь мне перенять контроль. Я обвиваю своим языком твой язык и посасываю. Ты гортанно стонешь... разжигая огонь по моей коже. Я стискиваю тебя крепче, чтобы втолкнуться языком в твой рот. С ненасытным голодом смакую каждый участок... и чёрт подери! Это в тысячу раз лучше, чем в моих снах. Твой вкус не сравним ни с чем... сладкий и горький одновременно... я подсаживаюсь на него моментально. Ты гладишь меня по щеке, пока я продолжаю штурмовать твой рот... пробую на вкус и запоминаю каждую его часть. Однако вскоре потребность в воздухе становится критической, и я неохотно отрываюсь от тебя... между нами протягивается тоненькая нить слюны._

_Я открываю глаза, чтобы обнаружить твоё лицо в опасной близости от моего... наши губы почти соприкасаются, а сами мы практически дышим друг в друга. Смотрю на тебя из-под полуопущенных ресниц. Твоё тело источает приятный жар. Он дарит мне ощущение безопасности._

_— Я люблю тебя, Аники... — шепчу тебе в губы... и чувствую как они изгибаются в улыбке._

_Ты чуть приподнимаешь голову... а потом неожиданно... появляется твой язык и обводит мои припухшие губы._

 

 

_— И я тебя люблю, отото._

 

 

 

## Часть 10

 

## Примечание к части

1 часть — POV Итачи  
2 часть — POV Саске

\---------

 

 

__Поддаваться собственным желаниям считается эгоизмом. А если желание — запретный плод, то ты заслужишь осуждения, поддавшись искушению. Но разве не ради этого живёт каждый? Утолить эту жажду внутри... укротить дикую страсть, полыхающую в сердце? Тогда почему одни желания считают правильными... а на другие смотрят свысока? Только лишь потому, что я желаю того, что обозначено как 'неправильное' в глазах тех, кто этого не понимает... делает ли это неправильным и меня тоже?_ _

__У них в самом деле есть право вешать на меня ярлыки?_ _

__"Инцест", скажут они. Худшая из греховных склонностей. Они пытаются заклеймить нас... сказать, что мы не должны чувствовать то, что чувствуем. Кто они такие, чтобы контролировать наши эмоции? Потому что сейчас... когда ты в моих руках... я не нахожу это отвратительным, как от меня то ожидается. Нет... я чувствую удовлетворение... словно для нас всё должно быть именно так. Тогда почему мы должны отвергать друг друга, когда знаем, что оба желаем запретного?_ _

__Так что мы не отвергаем. Остальной мир может катиться в ад. Пусть судят нас сколько угодно. Прямо сейчас... в этот самый момент... нам плевать._ _

 

 

__Я обвожу тебя взглядом... растрёпанные волосы... измятая одежда... затуманенные похотью глаза и покрытые слюной губы... и притом ты изящен, как всегда. Пробегаюсь пальцами вдоль твоей челюсти... затем невесомо провожу ими по твоим губам, которые я присвоил недавно. Ты дрожишь под моим прикосновением. Мой сладкий младший брат..._ _

__— ...тебе нравится, когда я тебя контролирую, — оканчиваю я мысль вслух._ _

__Твои глаза блестят во тьме, когда в них отражается лунный свет. Я знаю, что прав._ _

__— Присвой меня... — говоришь ты без малейшего намёка на дискомфорт или нервозность. Ты кажешься почти гордым. — Сделай меня своим._ _

__Молча смотрю на тебя. Отсутствие реакции тебя, похоже, не радует. И когда ты уже собираешься выразить недовольство... я ныряю вниз, чтобы поймать между зубов мочку твоего уха. Когда я игриво покусываю её, твоё тело колотит от вожделения._ _

__— Ты уже мой... — шиплю я. — Разве ты не знаешь... мой драгоценный младший брат?_ _

__Не услышав ответа, я поднимаю голову, чтобы на тебя посмотреть. И от увиденного губы дёргаются в весёлой усмешке. Твои щёки тронуты вишнёво-розовым. Мой младший брат... холодный и небрежный последний Учиха... краснеет, как дева. Заметив, как я на тебя смотрю, ты зыркаешь на меня. Однако на фоне розовых щёк это лишь придаёт тебе восхитительный надутый вид. Я улыбаюсь такой свирепости, а также очаровательному человеку подо мной... а потом опускаю голову, чтобы ещё раз поцеловать поалевшую плоть._ _

__— Такой восхитительный, — шепчу тебе в ухо. Твои щёки приобретают ещё более насыщенный цвет._ _

__— А-ахх... Нии-са-а-ан, — пытаешься заглушить собственные стоны, когда я принимаюсь посасывать твою мочку, чтобы успокоить жжение от своего предшествующего укуса. Твои пальцы неловко хватаются за мой плащ... в попытке снять... С мягким смешком решаю помочь. Мой плащ отбрасывается куда-то на пол, пока мои руки путешествуют по твоей шее... чтобы расстегнуть твой собственный плащ. Ты приподнимаешься, чтобы я смог вытащить его из-под тебя. И откинуть в компанию к своему плащу. То же самое происходит с жилетом и перчаткой._ _

__Даю себе время, чтобы оценить твои черты. Тёмно-синяя рубашка облегает твоё тело... выставляя напоказ каждый изгиб. Во время предыдущих действий её полы случайно задрались, открыв моему вниманию сливочно-белый живот. Прикасаюсь кончиками пальцев к мягкой бледной коже... потом большим пальцем описываю окружность вокруг пупка. Ты дрожишь. Единственный слышимый сейчас звук — наше усиленное дыхание._ _

 

 

__Мои глаза блуждают по твоему телу. Замечаю отсутствующую левую руку... часть одежды на её месте странно лежит. Для кого угодно... это может быть признаком несовершенства. Но не для меня. Нет. Для меня... это символ мужества... и храбрости._ _

__Нести на плечах груз своих ошибок... и признавать их с достоинством... на это способен не каждый._ _

__Младший брат... ты сильнее, чем думаешь._ _

__Мои глаза возвращаются к твоему лицу. Твои собственные блестят... в них играет столько эмоций._ _

__Любовь. Похоть. Отчаяние. Тоска. И..._ _

__...Печаль._ _

__Что-то подсказывает мне, что мои собственные глаза отражают всё то же самое. У нас осталось так мало времени... и с каждой проходящей секундой... приближается момент прощания. На сей раз... навсегда. Думаю, теперь я понимаю, зачем ты меня вернул. Пока между нами столькое оставалось невысказанным... мы не могли расставить все точки над i. Но на этот раз... мы обнажили друг перед другом свои души. В этот раз... все свободные концы наконец-то свяжутся. Теперь я понял, Саске. Это твой способ сказать "спасибо за всё"._ _

__Вот только ты боишься. Ты не хочешь меня отпустить... но знаешь, что придётся. И не знаешь, хватит ли тебе на это сил._ _

__Видишь, отото... я по-прежнему читаю тебя, как раскрытую книгу._ _

 

 

__А потом... в голову ударяет мысль._ _

 

 

 

..........................

 

_Я наблюдаю, как твоё лицо постепенно лишается какого-либо выражения. Я знаю, ты сейчас в глубоких раздумьях. О чём, интересно. Я помню, ты часто делал такое лицо до резни. Но когда бы я тебя об этом ни спросил, ты только смотрел на меня глазами, полными боли и печали. Мне думалось, причина в том, что на миссии приключилось что-то плохое. И я не хотел делать тебе ещё больнее... так что в конце концов просто перестал задавать вопросы._

_А когда наконец-то осознал правду... было слишком поздно._

 

 

_Я касаюсь твоей щеки... мои пальцы почти невесомо проводят по коже цвета слоновой кости. Ты закрываешь глаза и прижимаешь мою кисть к своему лицу... вдыхая мой запах. А потом принимаешься покрывать поцелуями каждый сустав. Твои глаза по-прежнему закрыты._

_— Что-то не так?.. — мягко спрашиваю я._

_В ответ ты лишь вздыхаешь. Потом раскрываешь глаза._

_После последнего поцелуя в ладонь ты выпускаешь мою руку и приподнимаешься, чтобы сесть со скрещенными ногами рядом со мной. Смотрю на тебя с непониманием. Но ты по-прежнему глубоко погружён в свои мысли._

_Почему я не могу тебя прочесть, нии-сан? Ты всегда будешь для меня загадкой?_

_А потом... словно воспрянув ото сна... ты вырываешься из задумчивости и улыбаешься мне. Внимательно смотрю на тебя. Почему эта улыбка такая грустная?_

_И тут я понимаю._

_Ты боишься того же самого._

_Мы не произносим ни слова, продолжая неотрывно глядеть друг на друга. Слова не нужны. Нагая правда лежит прямо перед нами._

 

 

_Ты проводишь по моим волосам. Потом жестом показываешь, чтобы я сел. Усаживаюсь напротив тебя. Твои волосы небрежно лежат на плечах... несколько прядей упали на красивое лицо. Их омывает лунный свет, отчего они сверкают в темноте. Налетает порыв ночного ветра, и ты пробегаешься пальцами по мягким прядям, чтобы не дать им занавесить тебе лицо. Моё дыхание ускоряется от раскрывшейся глазам красоты._

 

 

_— Скоро я уйду, отото... — наконец-то нарушаешь молчание ты._

_Я ничего не говорю. Какой в этом смысл? Правда горька... и мы ничего не можем с ней поделать._

_Правда в том, что... ты мёртв._

_В животе разливается неприятное ощущение. Такое чувство, что я сейчас потеряю сознание. Но сильные руки держат меня на месте. Поднимаю взгляд, чтобы увидеть, с каким беспокойством ты смотришь на меня. Выдавливаю слабую улыбку._

_— Я... я... в поряд-..._

_Прежде чем я успеваю закончить, ты притягиваешь меня ближе... утыкая лицом в свою грудь. Твоё тело дрожит. Я подползаю вверх и позволяю себе оседлать твои колени. Мы близко держим друг друга... боясь отпустить... боясь остаться в одиночестве._

_В этом наша правда. Мы — два сломанных кусочка паззла... оба незавершённые друг без друга._

 

 

_— Я хочу, чтобы эта ночь запомнилась... — мягко мурлычу я. — Я хочу-..._

_— Саске... — прерываешь меня ты._

_Я жду, когда ты продолжишь... не выпуская тебя из объятий._

_— Что если бы... — ты колеблешься, перед тем как продолжить, — ...я мог подарить тебе целую жизнь... в которой мы вместе...?_

_Резко вырываюсь из твоих рук, таращась на тебя с неверием. О чём ты говоришь? Ты ведь не можешь думать об этом всерьёз!_

_— О чём... о чём ты?!_

_Опускаешь глаза. А когда вновь поднимаешь... я вижу светящиеся в темноте алые сферы._

_— У меня по-прежнему есть Шаринган._

_Нет... ты не можешь... ты же не собираешься..._

_— Я могу использовать на тебе Тсукиёми. И ты сможешь прожить ту жизнь, которую пожелаешь. Я не применю его на полную силу и продлю срок действия, так что это не нанесёт вреда твоему рассудку._

_Я просто растерял все слова. Ты в самом деле решился на это?!_

_Мрачно смеюсь. Ты приподнимаешь брови... не вполне вникая в ситуацию._

_— А что потом? — спрашиваю я. Внутри вскипает гнев. — Я должен жить другой жизнью после этого...? Жизнью ‘без’ тебя? ‘Реальной’ жизнью? — силюсь не повысить голос. — Знаю... почему бы тебе не убить меня после этого? Это оградит меня от реальности!_

_Глубоко дышу через рот... пытаясь успокоиться. Боль в твоих глазах... вспарывает мне сердце. Ты лишь делал то, что считал для меня благом. Зачем я кричу на тебя...?_

_— Аники... — подавленно улыбаюсь, — будь иллюзия всем, чего я хотел, я бы просто создал теневого клона и превратил в тебя._

_Ты понимаешь, нии-сан? Я хочу тебя... а не какую-то фантазию._

_На мгновение ты кажешься сбитым с толку. А потом до тебя наконец-то доходят мои слова. Ты отводишь в сторону глаза и понуряешь голову._

_— Похоже, теперь это я глупый старший брат... — хмыкаешь ты._

_Кладу руку на твою челюсть и поднимаю вверх твоё лицо. Ты отвечаешь на мой пристальный взгляд, но уже угольно-чёрными глазами._

_— Не хочу проснуться завтра и счесть всё это сном, — начинаю я. — Мне плевать, если у нас всего несколько часов. Я хочу быть с тобой каждую секунду этого времени. Я хочу, чтобы мы создали воспоминание в этот самый момент..._

_Беру своей рукой твою руку и переплетаю наши пальцы._

_— Воспоминание только для нас двоих, — ...поцелуй в твои пальцы..._

_— Воспоминание, что будет напоминать мне о твоей любви, — ...лёкое поглаживание по твоей щеке..._

_— Воспоминание, что будет светить моей душе до самой смерти, — ...поцелуй в твои греховно сладкие губы..._

 

 

_— Когда... когда тебя не будет... — при этой мысли голос надламывается, но я заставляю себя продолжить, — оно будет придавать мне сил, чтобы двигаться дальше, — беру паузу, чтобы сделать глубокий вдох. — Пожалуйста, подари мне это, аники. Подари мне эту ночь._

_Смотрю на тебя с отчаянием в глазах._

_— Люби меня... и позволь мне любить тебя._

 

 

 

## Часть 11

 

## Примечание к части

1 часть — POV Итачи  
2 часть — POV Саске

\--------

 

 

__— Люби меня... и позволь мне любить тебя._ _

 

 

 

 

__Мой бесценный младший брат... Я что угодно для тебя сделаю. Ты же знаешь, правда? Если это действительно то, чего ты хочешь... если ты правда хочешь погрузиться в эту запретную похоть..._ _

__Я погружусь вместе с тобой._ _

__Ты и я... я и ты... вместе._ _

 

 

__Я ослабляю кольцо рук на твоей спине, а ты наоборот стискиваешь меня крепче. Ласково улыбаюсь._ _

__— Всё хорошо, Саске... — провожу по твоей спине успокаивающим круговым движением. — Всё хорошо... — шепчу я снова и снова. Чувствую, как твои слёзы пропитывают мою рубашку. Твоё тело трепещет, а прекрасные жемчугоподобные капельки всё продолжают падать. Устраиваюсь лицом в изгибе твоей шеи и глубоко вдыхаю... не переставая гладить твоё дрожащее тело. В конце концов ты немного расслабляешься и ослабляешь захват. Твоя рука скользит вверх по моей спине, чтобы лечь на плечо... голова слегка откидывается назад, чтобы ты смог встретиться с моим внимательным взглядом._ _

__Ты выглядишь таким непорочным... как первый луч солнца, касающийся земли. Твои глаза мерцают подобно кристаллам. Пробегаюсь пальцами сквозь твои мягкие пряди... осторожно отводя чёлку, что затеняет твоё прекрасное лицо. На твоих щеках следы слёз. Приближаюсь своим лицом к твоему, чтобы провести языком по оставленным ими влажным дорожкам... вкушая их солёность._ _

__— ’Тачи... — вздрагиваешь ты от моего прикосновения._ _

__— Мммммм... — мягко мычу я тебе в кожу. Твои пальцы вцепляются мне в плечо, ища поддержки. Подвигаю твою голову, чтобы столкнуть наши губы. Я чувствую твой голод... твою жажду._ _

__— Не волнуйся, любимый... — выдыхаю я в перерыве между нашими лихорадочными поцелуями. — ...Я рядом._ _

__Киваешь в ответ. Я улыбаюсь этому восхитительному жесту. И захлёбываюсь воздухом, когда выныривает твой язык, чтобы лизнуть меня в губы. Ты пользуешься возможностью, чтобы ворваться внутрь и исследовать мой рот. Смотрю тебе в глаза. Они не мигая смотрят в ответ с такой интенсивностью... с такой глубокой привязанностью... что у меня перехватывает дыхание. Я продолжаю удерживать твой взгляд и в это же время касаюсь твоего языка своим. Влажные мышцы скользят друг по другу, отчего мы оба стонем от удовольствия. Как безнадёжный наркоман, я тянусь к тебе. Твой вкус... твой запах... твои прикосновения. Ты словно афродизиак... замутняешь моё восприятие... сводишь меня с ума!_ _

__— ...Сас-ннх... — наше дыхание смешивается._ _

__— ...мм-Ита-ах-чи... — наши сердца бьются в унисон._ _

__Мы отрываемся друг от друга, с трудом переводя дыхание. Я омываю твоё лицо нежными поцелуями. Ты довольно вздыхаешь. Касаюсь языком твоей мочки... дыханием овевая шею. Твоя рука соскальзывает с моего плеча, чтобы вцепиться в руку. Роняешь голову набок... открывая больший доступ к своей коже._ _

__— А-нх-ники... — с трудом проговариваешь ты._ _

__— Ч-что... такое... ото...то? — мой голос получается грубым и хриплым._ _

__Ты подносишь руку к моему затылку... впутываясь пальцами в волосы. Затем направляешь меня к аппетитной сливочной коже своей шеи._ _

__— Пометь меня, — шепчешь ты, затаив дыхание. — Пометь меня своим..._ _

__Едва только слова срываются с твоих губ — и я уже целую твою шею. Пробегаю языком по костяно-белой коже... пробуя на вкус каждый дюйм. Затем смещаюсь, чтобы присосаться к месту перехода шеи в плечо. Кусаю чувствительную плоть... достаточно сильно, чтобы остался след. Твоё тело трепещет от удовольствия, пока я продолжаю посасывать и покусывать линию твоих ключиц. Ярко-красные любовные укусы украшают твою сливочно-белую кожу... создавая потрясающе красивый контраст. Закончив терзать твою кожу, я с нежностью зализываю пострадавшие участки._ _

__— Мой... — выдыхаю тебе в шею. — Ты мой, Саске..._ _

__— Д-да, нии-сан... — твой голос дрожит. — Я весь твой..._ _

__— Нии-сан так сильно тебя любит... — шепчу тебе в ухо, перед тем как вновь завладеть твоими губами. Ты плавишься от поцелуя. Твоя хватка на моих волосах усиливается, и ты тянешь меня ближе. Поворачиваю голову так, чтобы углубить поцелуй. Одна рука баюкает в ладони твоё лицо, тогда как другая проскальзывает тебе под рубашку. Ты дрожишь, чувствуя, как моя рука ползёт вверх... осязая напряженные мышцы твоего живота. Ты выпускаешь мои волосы и немного задираешь вверх мою футболку, чтобы только просунуть под неё руку. Чувствую, как твои пальцы гладят меня по спине. И тут мои собственные пальцы случайно задевают твой правый сосок... заставляя его затвердеть. Ты впиваешься ногтями мне в кожу и издаёшь рваный вздох._ _

__— Ааххннн..._ _

__Покалывающей боли в спине вместе с твоим дрожащим голосом более чем достаточно, чтобы подстегнуть мой экстаз. Беру отвердевший бугорок между указательным и средним пальцами и легонько оттягиваю. Потом обвожу пострадавшую плоть большим пальцем по кругу... случайно потирая её. Ты выгибается всем телом в мою сторону. Хватаешь воздух открытым ртом, в то время как тебя пожирает виноватое удовольствие. Ты словно великолепный ангел, взмывающий ввысь, чтобы коснуться неба. Я с благоговением слежу за тобой. Мои пальцы сдвигаются вбок, чтобы подвергнуть твой левый сосок той же пытке. Твоё лицо искажается смесью боли и удовольствия. Лицо, которое ты делаешь в этот момент... твои полуприкрытые глаза... сорванное дыхание... зацелованные губы... Я настолько зачарован, что глаз не отвести. Твоя шея напряжена из-за наклона назад... выставляя напоказ мои багряные знаки принадлежности. И я знаю, что никто никогда не видел тебя с этой стороны._ _

__Никто, кроме меня._ _

__И я жажду большего. Хочу увидеть все крайности, какие ты только можешь предложить. Хочу сохранить их все, словно сокровища. Подобно оголодавшему ворону смотрю на тебя... желая насытить свой взор._ _

__Словно бы думая о том же самом, ты опускаешь руку к нижнему краю моей футболки и застенчиво тянешь за него. Чутко вглядываешься в меня... ожидая разрешения. Целую тебя в висок и медленно киваю. Ты принимаешься снимать с меня верх через голову. Поднимаю руки, помогая тебе меня раздеть. Как только с футболкой покончено, ты отбрасываешь её в сторону и обволакиваешь меня внимательным взглядом. Чувствую, как твои глаза бродят по моему телу... с восхищённым выражением... и голодом в них._ _

__— Нравится вид, младший брат? — шепчу я._ _

__Ты пробегаешься пальцами по моей груди... осязая каждый дюйм открытой кожи. Запрокидываю назад голову с удовлетворённым вздохом. Так хорошо... так правильно... наконец-то находиться настолько близко к тебе._ _

__— Очень... — шепчешь ты в ответ._ _

__Собираюсь снять цепочку с шеи, но твоя рука останавливает меня. Посылаю тебе непонимающий взгляд._ _

__— Не надо... — выдыхаешь ты мне в кожу, а потом целуешь одно из серебряных колец в месте его контакта с моей шеей._ _

__Затуманенным взором наблюдаю, как ты наклоняешь ко мне голову и медленно лижешь от заплечья до ключиц, а потом вниз, по груди. У меня перехватывает дыхание, когда твой язык проходится по моему правому соску. Ты устраиваешься на моих коленях так, чтобы удобно было доставать языком до моей груди... и накрываешь сосок губами._ _

__— Ааахх... С'ке... — отрывисто выдыхаю я, ощущая твои губы и язык вокруг чувствительного бугорка... посасывающие и облизывающие одновременно. Ты покручиваешь мой левый сосок между пальцев, прежде чем уступить их место своему рту, чтобы обработать уже другой сосок. Я пропускаю пальцы сквозь твои гагатовые пряди... не переставая тяжело дышать. Ты покрываешь сладкими поцелуями всего меня... гладишь моё тело, будто что-то священное и божественное._ _

__— Нии-сан... нии-сан... — воспеваешь ты глухим шёпотом... как если бы повышенный тон развеет чары. Подцепляю пальцами твой подбородок и приподнимаю, пока наши лица не окажутся на одном уровне. И вновь присваиваю эти сочные и сладкие губы. Ты прикрываешь глаза и стонешь в поцелуй, и вибрация проходит через нас обоих. Обвиваешь рукой мою шею, чтобы теснее столкнуть наши тела. Мои пальцы находят передок твоей рубашки и начинают возиться с пуговицами. Как только мне удаётся разделаться со всеми ними, я в последний раз лижу тебя в губы и отдаляюсь. Ты убираешь руку с моего плеча и хватаешься за простынь позади себя, перенося на неё вес, когда отклоняешся назад... одаривая меня видом. И я упиваюсь им... твоя рубашка распахнута и свободно свисает с плеч... награждая меня прекрасным обзором на твоё тело. Ты ещё немного отклоняешься назад... и рубашка полностью спадает с твоих плеч. Мои глаза не отрываются от тебя... не упуская не единой детали представившейся мне неоспоримой привлекательности. И я понимаю, что задышал чаще._ _

__Придерживая бережно и нежно, опускаю тебя на кровать. Потом сажусь сверху на твои ноги. Посмотрев вниз, ловлю на себе твой пристальный, полный привязанности и любви взгляд. И я улыбаюсь._ _

__— Как прекрасен..._ _

__При моих словах ты заливаешься румянцем._ _

__Твоя бледная кожа купается в лунном свете... бисеринки пота украшают плоть подобно сияющим жемчужинам. Ты кажешься почти неземным. Беру своей рукой твою руку и целую кончики пальцев. А затем вбираю ртом фаланги одну за другой... посасывая их и обволакивая слюной. Ты издаёшь мягкий всхлип. Когда все пальцы оказываются обработаны, ты проводишь ими по моей груди... оставляя влажный след. А потом... медленно, но уверенно... твои пальцы проходятся по моему уже твёрдому члену... выбивая из меня рваный вздох._ _

__— Прикоснись ко мне, аники... — мягким тоном произносишь ты. — Прикоснись ко мне ещё..._ _

__Снижаюсь и прикладываюсь своим лбом к твоему. В процессе наши эрекции потираются друг о друга сквозь одежду... вынуждая нас обоих самозабвенно застонать._ _

__— Закрой глаза для меня... — вздыхаю я. Ты без колебаний повинуешься._ _

__Нежно... обращаясь, как с фарфоровой куколкой... я целую эти прекрасные веки... кончик твоего носа... и алые щёки. Ты вздыхаешь с приятным чувством. Твоя рука играется с моими волосами... мягко поглаживая... поощряя меня к продолжению. Я слегка отстраняюсь, поворачиваясь вправо. Изучаю твою левую руку... глаза прикованы к месту отрыва._ _

__— Ты прекрасен... — тихо мурлычу я, прежде чем нагнуться и припасть к этому месту поцелуем. Чувствую, как ты коченеешь, распахивая глаза. Но я продолжаю держать тебя в ласковых объятиях и шептать сладкие пустяки тебе в ушко._ _

__— Всё хорошо... ....Ты такой храбрый... ....Такой хороший... ....Я так тобой горжусь..._ _

__Нежный шёпот и успокаивающие ласки... трепещущие тела и обнажённые эмоции... всё перепутывается, превращаясь в хаос..._ _

__...и он — это мы._ _

__Я крепко тебя обнимаю и медленно укачиваю в своих руках... продолжая изрекать слова поддержки тебе в кожу. Ты слегка отстраняешь меня, чтобы заглянуть в глаза._ _

__— Аники..._ _

__— Отото..._ _

__Обмен словами теряет смысл, потому что эти сияющие тёмные сферы говорят громче, чем способны слова._ _

__Облегчение. Удовлетворение. Благодарность. Всё это — в тех глазах._ _

__Ты улыбаешься мне, и ничего прекраснее этого я просто не видел. Чистота... невинность... искренность... такое чувство, что сердце у меня вот-вот расплавится. Внезапно ты притягиваешь меня вниз и сталкиваешь наши губы. Довольно хмыкнув, позволяю тебе терзать мой рот, как только захочется. Мои руки блуждают по всему твоему телу... трогая и лаская повсюду, куда только достают. Как только мы разделяемся после пылкого поцелуя, я принимаюсь оказывать внимание твоим соскам. По очереди зажимаю их между зубов и провожу языком по верхушке. Ты извиваешься от моих жарких манипуляций. Я спускаюсь ниже... выцеловывая твой живот по пути к пупку. Рваный вздох слетает с твоих губ, когда я ныряю языком в маленькое отверстие. Твои пальцы подцепляют пояс моих штанов и слегка оттягивают вниз. Поднимаю взгляд, чтобы встретить бушующую страсть в твоих глазах._ _

__— Нии-сан... — твой голос посылает разряды наслаждения по моему телу. — Позволь мне сделать тебе приятное..._ _

__Вдыхаю через рот... потом встаю на колени, чтобы ты смог стащить с меня штаны вместе с трусами. Прохладный воздух касается оголившегося члена, вызывая у меня дрожь, но не просто от холода. Ты обвиваешь пальцы вокруг моего ствола... у тебя тёплая рука, несмотря на погоду. Ты пододвигаешься на кровати так, чтобы прислониться лопатками а изголовью. И начинаешь движения кистью вверх-вниз. Смыкаю веки... позволяя ощущениям поглотить свой разум._ _

__— Саске... мммм... как хорошо..._ _

__Отверстие головки сочится преякулятом. Ты собираешь пальцами жидкость и размазываешь по всей длине... наращивая темп движений. Мягкие влажные звуки наполняют тишину... дополняясь нашим хриплым дыханием. Поднимаю левую руку, чтобы погладить тебя по щеке, а другую руку смыкаю поверх твоей. Вместе мы водим по моему набухшему члену... быстро... быстрее... ещё быстрее. Чувствую приближение кульминации. Ещё чуть-чуть..._ _

__— Я... п-почти... Саск-Ах!_ _

__Распахиваю глаза в тот самый момент, когда меня прошибает оргазмом. Наши взгляды сцеплены... и я позволяю тебе увидеть меня, в экстазе разлетающегося на части._ _

__Смотри, младший брат..._ _

__Смотри, что ты делаешь со мной. Смотри, как ты лишаешь меня земли под ногами._ _

 

 

__Постепенно спускаясь с небес, я замечаю довольное выражение на твоём лице. Ты с нежностью улыбаешься, а потом размыкаешь пальцы на моём члене и подносишь их к своему лицу. Взглядом, полным похоти, я наблюдаю, как ты облизываешь один облитый спермой палец за другим. Как только ты очищаешь их все, я подаюсь вперёд, чтобы прижаться губами к твоим губам. Могу ощутить собственный вкус в твоём рту. Очень скоро поцелуй становится мокрым и беспорядочным... и примерно в это время я спускаюсь руками вниз, чтобы расстегнуть твою молнию. Накрываю твою эрекцию ладонью поверх трусов. Ты отрываешься от поцелуя, чтобы простонать моё имя._ _

__— ...И-Итачиии..._ _

__Хватаешься за пояс штанов и силишься содрать их с себя. Пользуясь незанятой рукой, останавливаю твои действия... в это же время позволяя своим губам скользнуть вдоль твоей щеки по направлению к уху._ _

__— Тшшш... — урчу тебе в ухо. — Расслабься, Саске... Нии-сан позаботится о тебе._ _

__Ты моментально затихаешь. Твоя рука опадает вдоль тела и ты даёшь мне полный контроль над собой. Огибаю пальцами резинку твоих трусов и вместе со штанами стаскиваю их вниз в одно стремительное движение. Ты шипишь сквозь зубы в тот момент, когда твоя эрекция получает свободу. Мы вместе отпинываем наши штаны и бельё подальше... не заботясь о том, куда те упадут. Потом... наши глаза встречаются. Наконец-то мы видим друг друга... обнаженными телом и душой._ _

 

 

__— ‘Я люблю тебя’, — произносим мы одновременно._ _

 

 

__Мои ладони скользят вверх и вниз по твоим бёдрам... вырывая из тебя звучный вздох. Я опускаю голову к отвердевшему стволу и высовываю язык, чтобы лизнуть кончик. Чувствую, как твои глаза следуют за каждым моим движением. И тогда... без всякого предупреждения... я вбираю тебя целиком. Ты стискиваешь зубы и выпускаешь горловой стон. Твои пальцы зарываются мне в волосы. Пока я продолжаю тебе отсасывать... чувствую, как твоя рука оттягивает мне корни. Я сосредотачиваюсь на твоих реакциях... откладывая в памяти каждый вздох, каждый всхлип... замечая каждый раз, когда натяжение волос становится слишком острым... Я запоминаю всё. Эти моменты... эти воспоминания... отныне принадлежат мне. И никому их не отнять._ _

__Судорожное дыхание и нуждающиеся стоны прорывают безмолвие ночи, пока я продолжаю посылать вспышки удовольствия, сотрясающие твоё тело. Твоя рука направляет меня вверх и вниз по твоему члену... я чувствую, как он бешено пульсирует у меня во рту. Ты уже близко. Я сильнее развожу твои бёдра, зарываясь лицом между твоих ног... и яростно отсасывая. Ты выпускаешь мои волосы и вместо этого хватаешься за моё плечо. Я поднимаю взгляд как раз вовремя, чтобы узреть, как ты потеряешься в постыдном наслаждении._ _

__— ...уннгх... Аникииии... а-ахх!_ _

__У тебя такой пленительный вид... моё воображение не сумело бы создать ничего лучше. Ещё несколько судорог пробивают твоё тело, пока ты переживаешь оргазм. Я неоднократно сглатываю... мой рот наполнен твоим сладким вкусом. После я обсасываю твой член в последний раз, чтобы собрать остатки семени. Когда я поднимаю голову... ты глядишь прямо на меня. Твои глаза кажутся стеклянными и искрятся чистым блаженством. Я принимаю сидячее положение и наклоняюсь вперёд, чтобы сомкнуть вместе наши лбы... и оба мы тяжело дышим._ _

__— Ты так хорош... — мурлычу я. — Аники сделал тебе приятное?_ _

__— Д-да... — сбивчиво отвечаешь ты._ _

__Я снова целую тебя, перед тем как заглянуть в глаза в поисках подтверждения. Прежде чем зайти дальше, мне нужно убедиться, что ты тоже этого хочешь._ _

__— Саске, — мягко шепчу я. Уловив обеспокоенность в моём голосе, ты даришь мне успокаивающую улыбку. А потом подносишь мою левую руку к своим губам. Закрываешь глаза и лижешь между пальцами. У меня по позвоночнику прокатывается дрожь._ _

__— Т-ты уверен...? — пытаюсь говорить я, давя в себе стоны, угрожающие вырваться из глотки. — Мы м-можем... прекратить, если хочешь... — собственный голос звучит неубедительно даже для меня._ _

__Твои глаза раскрываются и внезапно сражают меня своей несгибаемой уверенностью. Один за другим мои пальцы проскальзывают в твой рот. Чувствую, как вокруг них обвивается твой язык... покрывая слюной. Затем ты вынимаешь их и направляешь к своему входу... ни на секунду не разрывая зрительного контакта._ _

__— Итачи... — моё имя скатывается с твоих губ. — Я твой... телом и душой, — ты вталкиваешь мой указательный палец внутрь. — Пометь меня здесь... испорть меня... оскверни меня!_ _

__Другого подтверждения мне не нужно. Все сомнения исчезли без следа. Да, младший брат. Я оскверню тебя... сделаю твою душу такой же грязной, как моя. Я запятнаю тебя нашей греховной любовью._ _

__Только сегодня._ _

 

 

__Целую тебя в висок и укладываю на спину. Твоя рука отпускает мою, чтобы лечь мне на щёку. Свободной рукой я сгибаю твою левую ногу в колене, а затем начинаю двигать пальцем, который ты уже протолкнул в себя. Ты жмуришься от проникновения. Я замедляю движения и нагибаюсь, чтобы осыпать поцелуями всего тебя._ _

__— Всё хорошо... всё хорошо... — неустанно шепчу я тебе в кожу._ _

__Постепенно... ты расслабляешься. Твоя рука падает вдоль тела, чтобы сгрести простынь. Я совсем немного ускоряю темп... чтобы испытать твою реакцию. И в результате наблюдаю твоё лицо, искажённое в удовольствии._ _

__— Саске, — выдыхаю я. — Говори, если больно..._ _

__— ...щё... ники..._ _

__Уловив твои невнятные слова, я на секунду поддаюсь сомнению. Я сделал тебе больно? Лучше остановиться? Ты мгновенно чувствуешь мою дилемму и стараешься проговорить слова более внятно:_ _

__— ...ещё... аники..._ _

__Ухмыляюсь.  
— Как пожелаешь, маленький брат..._ _

__Ещё один палец прокладывает себе путь, чтобы присоединиться к первому. Я жду, пока ты привыкнешь к добавочному давлению, а потом начинаю толкаться уже двумя пальцами вперёд-назад, в то же время совершая ими круговые движения у тебя внутри. И тогда... мои пальцы задевают одно место... и ты громко заглатываешь воздух, широко распахивая глаза._ _

__— А-Аникиии..._ _

__— Да, отото... знаю..._ _

__Продолжаю мучить пучок нервов, от которого волны удовольствия разносятся по всему твоему телу. Я добавляю третий палец, чего ты даже не замечаешь... слишком глубоко потерявшись в ощущениях, чтобы почувствовать дискомфорт. Мои глаза блуждают по всему тебе. Твоё тело взмокло от пота, несмотря на прохладную погоду... спина выгнута вверх... губы разомкнутые и дрожащие... Я упиваюсь этим видом, а тот факт, что именно я послужил его причиной, заставляет моё сердце забиться ещё быстрее. И в этот самый миг... твои невозможно пленительные глаза перехватывают мой взгляд._ _

__— Хва...тит... — жалобно тянешь ты. — Н-не надо больше..._ _

__Беспокойство берёт верх над похотью, и я осторожно вынимаю из тебя пальцы... стараясь не причинить никакой боли._ _

__— Всё в порядке, Саске?.. — встревоженно спрашиваю я. — Я сделал тебе больно?_ _

__Ты улыбаешься, затем приподнимаешь голову, чтобы поцеловать меня. Я неуверенно целую в ответ._ _

__— Ты слишком много волнуешься, нии-сан, — качаешь головой ты, всё ещё улыбаясь. Твои губы находят путь к моему уху. Слышу твой вздох... твоё дыхание рождает покалывание на моей коже._ _

__— Я хочу тебя... — шепчешь ты, — ...во мне._ _

__Испускаю глухой стон и ныряю вниз, чтобы завладеть твоими губами в жгучем поцелуе. Мы снижается, пока ты не врезаешься затылком в подушку. Твоя рука сгребает меня за шею, чтобы углубить поцелуй, а в процессе наши обнажённые торсы, сейчас мокрые от пота, трутся друг о друга... и этот контакт заставляет нас задрожать от удовольствия. Мы притираемся телами друг к другу, отчаянно, чтобы кожа к коже. Мой член уже опять сочится; волнение, возбуждение, напряжённость доводят до предела._ _

__Я люблю тебя, Саске. Каждой фиброй своего существа... я люблю тебя._ _

 

 

__Чувствую, как стройные пальцы оборачиваются вокруг моего набухшего члена. А потом, по нему плавно скользит что-то ещё... и это так дьявольски хорошо! Глянув вниз, я вижу, как ты наглаживаешь оба наших члена вместе. Наблюдаю, как наши смазки смешиваются воедино. Тянусь вниз, чтобы собрать указательным пальцем немного этой жидкости и растереть её вокруг твоего входа. Мы хрипло стонем, подготавливая друг друга._ _

__— Отото.... — бездыханно произношу я, продержавшись какое-то время под этой сладкой пыткой. — Н-не могу больше ждать..._ _

__Смотришь на меня взглядом, полным довольства и самоудовлетворения. Любовно улыбаюсь тебе, перед тем как совместить наши тела таким образом, чтобы, кончик моего ствола упёрся в твоё маленькое отверстие. Опускаюсь всем телом, чтобы заключить тебя в объятия, и начинаю медленно проталкиваться внутрь. Твоё тело цепенеет от боли, и я чувствую, как твои ногти вонзаются мне в плоть. Целую твои губы, спускаюсь вниз по горлу, обласкиваю твою шею, твои плечи... на каждом дюйме твоей кожи остаётся мягкий поцелуй. И это даёт свои плоды. Понемногу твоё тело начинает расслабляться. Довольно скоро я чувствую твои ноги вокруг своей талии... удерживающие меня и побуждающие к продолжению. Но я с тобой не тороплюсь. Входя сантиметр за сантиметром... беря паузу при малейшем признаке дискомфорта._ _

__Ты охаешь. Я вздыхаю. Ты скулишь. Я рычу._ _

__И наконец-то... когда я полностью в тебе... мы выстанываем имена друг друга в унисон._ _

__Так хорошо... так завершённо._ _

__Так правильно._ _

 

 

__Судьба предпочла оторвать нас друг от друга... замарать наши руки в крови._ _

__Сегодня... мы меняем курс судьбы. Мы бросаем ей вызов: пускай попробует нас разделить... покуда мы станем одним целым... телом и душой. Мы смеёмся над её ничтожным поражением. Она может вырвать нам сердца... отнять наши жизни... но ей никогда нас не разлучить. Алая нить связала наши души навечно. Мы вросли в плоть друг друга. Ты живёшь во мне, равно как я живу в тебе._ _

__Ты и я... я и ты... вместе._ _

 

 

 

..................................

 

_— Ах... Итаачии, — задыхаюсь я, ощущая, как ты заполняешь меня на всю длину. Ты устраиваешься лицом в изгибе моей шеи. Прохладный металл твоей цепочки приятно ощущается на моей пылающей коже. Твоя левая рука ложится на мой торс, и я вижу татуировку АНБУ, ярко выделяющуюся в свете луны. Вытягиваю голову, чтобы оставить под ней поцелуй. Затем поднимаю кисть, чтобы приласкать твои волосы. Поворачиваюсь в твою сторону... тычась носом в мягкие пряди. Твой запах... успокаивает мою болящую душу. Но прямо сейчас мне хочется взглянуть на тебя... в твои прекрасные колдовские глаза. Прямо сейчас я хочу попасть под их гипноз._

_— Итачи..._

_Ты поворачиваешь голову в сторону, чтобы встретиться со мной лицом, и наши носы задевают друг друга. Твои глаза... смотрят на меня с такой глубиной и силой. Это вызывает во мне чувство поклонения. Перемещаю руку с твоих волос на щёку._

_— Спасибо, что стал моим первым._

_Смотрю на тебя неотрывно, не желая пропустить ни малейшей реакции. И вижу их все. Я вижу, как едва уловимые изменения касаются твоих черт. Я замечаю все самые крошечные детали... то, каким невероятно счастливым и печальным ты выглядишь одновременно... как искрятся твои глаза, пока губы приобретают лёгкий горестный излом. И как только следующие слова падают с твоих губ, я по-настоящему понимаю, что ты чувствуешь._

_— Спасибо тебе... что тоже стал моим первым... — шепчешь ты с мягкой улыбкой._

_Счастье и печаль. Счастье — потому что нам обоим выпала честь первыми заняться любовью друг с другом. Печаль... потому что это должно было произойти не так... потому что это не нормально. Для меня, двадцативосьмилетнего. И для тебя, мёртвого много лет. Мы испытываем печаль, потому что очередной раз осознаём, как несправедливо сложились наши жизни... и представляем, как всё должно было сложиться по-другому._

_Мы соприкасаемся лбами... дыша запахами друг друга. В этот момент... это кажется таким правильным. И я кое-что осознаю. Даже если это ненормально, даже если всё должно было произойти не так... Я рад этому шансу. Побыть с тобой._

_— Аники... — я провожу большим пальцем по твоей скуле._

_— Хммм..._

_— Уже можешь двигаться... — мурлычу я._

_Что-то вспыхивает в твоих глазах, и я чувствую, как утопаю в неистовом поцелуе. Твои пальцы обхватывают мою талию, и ты начинаешь двигаться во мне. Сперва медленно... наращивая удовольствие... и вскоре я ощущаю, как твоя головка мучительно медленно проходится по моей простате. Я отчаянно подаюсь тебе навстречу. Мне нужно больше, аники. Дай мне больше._

_— Люблю тебя, — шепчешь ты при каждом толчке._

_— Н-Нии-сан, — жалобно подвываю я, крепче сжимая тебя ногами._

_Ты мгновенно улавливаешь мой тон и ускоряешься. Я стискиваю тебя сильнее, когда в мою простату ударяет снова и снова... бесстыжие стоны рвутся из моей глотки. Мы не отрываем друг от друга глаз, когда занимаемся любовью. Мне необходимо видеть тебя. Необходимо знать наверняка, что всё это не сон. И выражение твоих глаз говорит мне: ты желаешь того же._

_— Я-я близко, — содрогаюсь я._

_— Вместе... Отото... — сипло выдыхаешь ты._

_Я чувствую тебя повсюду. Чувствую, как интимность сжигает мою кожу... страсть расцарапывает мою гнилую душу... погружая разум во всепоглощающее наслаждение. Оно закручивается спиралью у меня в животе, спускаясь всё ниже и ниже, пока...._

_— “Итачиии...” “С-Саске...”_

_Наши тела конвульсируют от острой интенсивности оргазма. Чувствую, как твоё семя затопляет меня изнутри, в то время как моё собственное изливается нам обоим на грудь. Пока судороги идут на убыль, мы держимся друг за друга... дыша тяжело и загнанно. Ты выходишь из меня медленно... а потом твоё тело обрушивается на меня сверху. Наша кожа на ощупь влажная и липкая от пота и спермы, но мы не имеем ничего против. Совсем. Ты скатываешься с меня, чтобы лечь рядом и заключить меня в объятия надёжных рук. Такое блаженство... вжиматься лицом в твою грудь... пока твои пальцы ходят вверх и вниз по моей спине. Ластюсь ещё ближе к тебе... ища более тесного контакта. Ты удовлетворённо хмыкаешь и прикладываешься целомудренным поцелуем к моему виску. Мы не говорим ни слова. Есть только ты... и я... и это мирное молчание._

_Это есть наше святилище. Это есть наш рай._

 

 

 

## Часть 12

 

Они вышли из душа, переплетённые друг с другом руками и одетые только по пояс. Их волосы всё ещё были влажными, и вода капельками стекала вниз по плечам и груди. Капли сливались друг с другом и оставляли влажные дорожки на их обнажённой плоти. Итачи держал Саске близко к себе. Не целуя, не лаская. Просто держался за него, водя по мягкой коже, ощущая пульсацию крови в его венах.

Чтобы убедиться, что это всё не плод его воображения.

 

Они пролежали на крыльце почти полчаса, прежде чем Итачи предложил принять вместе ванну, на что Саске счастливо согласился. Купание вышло спокойным и умиротворяющим, совсем непохоже на их занятие любовью, которое было переполнено необузданной страстью. Они мыли друг друга с ласковой нежностью, о существовании которой друг в друге даже не подозревали. Они чувствовали себя уязвимо... с обнажёнными друг перед другом сердцами... и телами, наглядно демонстрировавшими доказательство их греховных эмоций. Всё что они хотели, всё в чём нуждались — это в утешении, которое только они могли друг другу подарить.

 

— Саске, ты ведь делал здесь ремонт? — спросил Итачи, пока просушивал брату волосы тёмно-синим полотенцем.

— Да, — ответил Саске с закрытыми глазами, наслаждаясь ухаживанием брата. — Но я ничего не менял. Мне хотелось запомнить это место таким, каким оно всегда было. Так что я просто воссоздал наш старый дом.

_Наш дом... как тепло это звучит..._

Сейчас они снова находились в комнате Саске, младший сидел на краю кровати, а старший стоял между его ног и промакивал полотенцем всю лишнюю влагу, оставшуюся на теле брата.

— Значит... — голос Итачи упал на октаву. — Моя комната...

— Такая, какой ты её содержал, — открыв глаза, закончил Саске. Он изучал лицо брата. Казалось, будто Итачи... нервничал?

— Хочешь посмотреть, нии-сан?

С мгновение Итачи выглядел сомневающимся. А потом склонил голову, чтобы кончики их носов задели друг друга.

— Да, — выдохнул он. — Очень.

 

И братья отправились в комнату старшего из Учих. Они остановились перед закрытой дверью, и Саске выступил вперёд, чтобы положить кисть на ручку в готовности открыть. Но его рука дрожала. Он прикрыл глаза и впервые был рад тому, что сейчас Итачи не мог видеть его лица.

Сколько раз он думал об этом моменте! Воображал сценарий за сценарием и проигрывал их в голове снова и снова. И вот сейчас...  _он_  в самом деле был здесь... в шаге от того, чтобы войти в комнату, за которой Саске ухаживал чуть ли не как за святыней. Не будь их чувства взаимны, у него бы и не было никаких ожиданий. Но сейчас... нутро сковало тревогой. Сумеет ли Итачи понять? Увидит ли, о чём Саске пытается сказать без слов?

— Саске...

Глубокий голос вырвал его из мыслей, и Саске вернул себе самообладание, перед тем как распахнуть дверь. Он первым ступил внутрь и зажёг огни. Потом развернулся, чтобы улыбнуться старшему брату.

— Добро пожаловать домой, нии-сан... — его голос слегка дрогнул. Он всегда представлял, как приветствует своего брата в его комнате, и сделать это по-настоящему было так  _приятно!_

Итачи заметил необычную взволнованность в поведении брата и его странное приветствие. Саске не поприветствовал при входе через главную дверь перед обедом. Так с чего вдруг сейчас? Чувствуя веселье и любопытство, Итачи сделал шаг внутрь комнаты и осмотрелся. Саске действительно вернул здесь всё в исходное состояние. Всё осталось точно так же, как и было, ни одна вещь не покинула своего места. Кровать была опрятно застелена, мягкие белые простыни облегали поверхность. Письменные принадлежности и бумаги были бережно организованы на прикроватном столике, прямо как ему нравилось. Каждый уголок комнаты служил доказательством того, что кто-то тратил немало времени, чтобы поддерживать её в наилучшем состоянии. Нигде было не найти и пылинки. Комната практически сверкала. И почему-то это казалось несколько странным.

— А ты часто прибираешься, — улыбнулся Итачи. Но когда посмотрел Саске в глаза, то заметил в них тень нервозности.

— Только в этой комнате... — ответил Саске почти неслышно.

И тогда Итачи понял, что именно показалось ему таким странным. Здесь было  _слишком_  чисто, в отличие от остальных комнат. Даже в комнате Саске имелись лёгкие следы пыли на неиспользуемых предметах интерьера. И если подумать, то во всех остальных комнатах мебель была накрыта простынями для защиты от загрязнений. Но эта комната... похоже что кто-то уделял много своего времени заботе о ней.

Постойте...!

Он вновь посмотрел на Саске, изучая язык его тела.

_Что ты пытаешься сказать мне, младший брат...?_

 

А потом он заметил одно нововведение. Прямо рядом с бумагами, на краю прикроватного столика, стояла рамка с фотографией. Итачи подошёл к кровати и взял рамку в руки. В ней была точно такая же фотография с ними маленькими, что и у Саске в комнате. Он с нежностью улыбнулся и повернулся лицом к своему брату.

— Здесь тоже? — светло спросил Итачи. Не то чтобы он был против любимой фотографии в своей комнате.

— Д-да... — Саске опустил глаза, — ...помогает мне заснуть.

_Нии-сан... разве ты ещё не понял?_

 

Итачи уставился на него ошарашенно.

— Хочешь сказать...

— Я сплю в этой комнате, — ответил Саске, в этот раз с уверенностью. Но в его глазах, казалось, всё ещё оставалась острая тоска по чему-то... по какому-то подтверждению.

И тогда Итачи осенило. Почему эта комната была самой ухоженной, почему Саске здесь спал... всё стало проясняться. Он закрыл глаза и позволил воспоминаниям пронестись в своём сознании.

 

_Саске играет у него в комнате._

_Саске ждёт у него в комнате его возвращения с миссии._

_Саске спит с ним после ночного кошмара._

_Саске жмётся к нему в объятиях в грозовую ночь._

_Саске._

_Саске._

_Саске._

 

Он понял, что его драгоценный младший брат пытался донести. С этим местом было связано большинство их воспоминаний. Эта комната... соединила их. И Саске хотел показать, как важна ему эта связь. Ухаживая за этой комнатой, словно за святилищем... это был способ Саске сказать, как драгоценны для него их совместные моменты... как отчаянно он за них цепляется.

Ошеломлённый этим внезапным осознанием, Итачи подлетел к своему маленькому брату и обхватил руками его тонкое тело, обнимая его сзади. Он почувствовал, как Саске задрожал, и обнял его крепче. Зарылся лицом в шею младшему, вдыхая его аромат.

— Мне тоже было одиноко без тебя... — ответил он на непроизнесённые слова.

Тело Саске расслабилось в объятии. Но Итачи не отпустил. Напротив, лишь обнял крепче. Саске поднял руку, чтобы погладить волосы брата... ещё влажные после душа. Холод серебряной цепочки прислонялся к спине, вызывая покалывание на коже.

— Я всегда поддерживал эту комнату готовой для тебя... — глухо пробормотал он, — ...оставался в здравом уме, цепляясь за надежду, что однажды ты вернёшься ко мне. И когда вернёшься, то увидишь, что я тебя ждал... в  _нашем доме..._

 

Итачи втянул воздух. Так вот почему Саске сказал  _«Добро пожаловать домой»_. Говоря откровенно, он ведь тоже хранил возле самого сердца их совместные воспоминания, рождённые здесь... и именно поэтому так нервничал, входя в эту комнату. Итачи боялся, что прошлое может взять власть над будущим. Он уже мёртв, но Саске... у Саске ещё вся жизнь впереди... Но наблюдая за ним сейчас... Итачи осознавал, что в настоящем его младший брат потерял волю двигаться дальше. Он был жив только благодаря тому, что цеплялся за их прошлое. А зная Саске... он может так на всю жизнь и остаться в паутине воспоминаний. Не двигаясь дальше... не отпуская.

Итачи больно от этого. Не такую жизнь заслужил его драгоценный отото.

_Если бы я только мог дать тебе всё счастье этого мира..._

 

— Я не хочу, чтобы ты уходил, нии-сан... — услышал он шёпот брата. Сердце сковало болью.

— Саске...

Младший Учиха повернулся лицом к брату. Было что-то в его глазах... какая-то непостижимая эмоция... что-то среднее между тоской и мукой. Итачи испытывал беспомощность. Ему так отчаянно хотелось заменить эти эмоции радостью и удовлетворением, но он знал, что не ему предстоит это сделать.

Скоро этой ночи придёт конец. И он станет не более чем воспоминанием.

 

Они сели возле огромного — до пола — окна, Итачи привалился спиной к стене, а Саске был в его руках. Младший прислонился спиной к груди старшего и укрыл их обоих одеялом, чтобы сохранить тепло в такую прохладную погоду. Вместе они созерцали ночное небо. Небо, что обычно полно звёзд в такой час. Но не сегодня. Сегодня луна сияла столь ярко... что затмевала все звёзды. Всё же сегодня было полнолуние. И при взгляде в это тускло светящееся небытие Саске вспоминалась собственная жизнь.

Будь он ночным небом, Итачи был бы луной. Мягкой и нежной... и в то же время затмевающей всё остальное. Но его жизнь напоминала вечную ночь новолуния. Потому что не имеет значения, сколько звёзд стараются осветить небо при новой луне, оно всё равно остаётся мрачным... словно скорбит по отсутствующей луне.

 

Саске развернулся боком, поднял голову и встретился глазами с глазами своей любви. Они были тёмными, как будто в них погасили свет. Серебристо-голубой лунный свет просачивался в окна... в достаточной мере освещая комнату, чтобы они могли видеть друг друга. И когда дыхание перехватило от одного только взгляда в эти знойные, но нежные глаза, Саске в очередной раз осознал, как глубоко влюблён.

— Я бы так хотел попросить тебя забрать меня с собой... — прошептал он. — Такая жизнь — словно проклятье, если тебя нет рядом.

Итачи пристально посмотрел в эти мистические глаза, излучавшие искренность и одиночество, и обнял щёку брата одной ладонью, медленно погладив мягкую кожу большим пальцем.

— Но я  _рядом_ , отото... — сказал он проникновенно и мягко, не отрывая глаз. — И всегда буду, — он замер на мгновение, потом поднял глаза на луну. — Может, смерть и закончила мою жизнь, но ей никогда не разорвать нашу с тобой связь.

— Я знаю. Но завтра... когда ты...

— Саске... — Итачи подался вперёд, чтобы с соединить их губы. Это не был страстный поцелуй — всего лишь целомудренное касание. Утешение. Заверение. — Взгляни... — он жестом указал младшему вперёд.

Саске в растерянности посмотрел перед собой. А потом вновь услышал голос брата:  
— Взгляни на нас...

 

И тогда он увидел. Их отражение... в зеркале на противоположной стене. Он увидел, как брат позволил одеялу медленно сползти с их тел. Он увидел, как состыковались их тела, как будто именно так всё и должно быть. Он увидел, как руки опоясывали его обнажённую талию. Он видел всё. Он всё чувствовал. Как пальцы прошлись по следам засосов на плечах и ключицах. Как греховные губы шептали сладкие пустяки ему в ухо. Как его ангел внимательно смотрел в их отражение и улыбался.

— Запомни этот момент, Саске... — нежный голос резонировал возле его кожи. — Запомни  _нас_.

— Я запомню... — Саске попытался изо всех сил, чтобы голос не прозвучал сломленно, чтобы не казалось, будто ему больно. — Запомню... — он хотел быть сильным, очень хотел. Но это было слишком тяжело. — Запомню.

А потом они встретились в лихорадочном поцелуе... словно запечатывая обещание. Саске запрокинул голову вверх, а Итачи нагнулся вниз; их руки оказались друг у друга в волосах. Казалось, это продолжалось целую вечность, прежде чем они оторвались друг от друга. И когда они смотрели друг на друга, жадно хватая воздух, то знали, что это обещание никогда не будет нарушено.

 

Саске понятия не имел, сколько они так просидели. Минуты или часы? Он не знал. Если он что-то и знал, так это что никогда за долгие годы не чувствовал такого умиротворения. Он прислонился спиной к Итачи, положив руку поверх его руки на своём животе. И чувствовал спокойное онемение, берущее верх над ощущениями. Бессонные ночи всё-таки дали о себе знать. Саске потряс головой в попытке сбросить сонливость. Он не мог спать, только не сейчас. Но от внимания брата это, конечно же, не укрылось.

— Ты ведь не спал всю ночь, правда? — в его голосе чувствовался легчайший порицательный тон.

— ...Нет.

— Саске...

— Ладно. Я не мог спать, — проворчал он. Ну почему он до сих пор не мог сказать брату даже простейшую ложь?

— И как долго?..

Саске хмыкнул.  
— Я годами не спал крепким сном, — он заметил выражение лица брата и поспешно добавил: — Но бессонница появилась только в последние два-три дня. Наверное, просто стресс.

Итачи продолжал смотреть на него глазами, полными чего-то сродни печали... а может, это было сожаление — сложно сказать. Веки Саске становились всё тяжелее и тяжелее, и требовалась каждая капля концентрации, чтобы просто держать их открытыми. Он поборол зевок.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Умиротворённо. Как никогда, — это был честный ответ.

— Пойдём... Я помогу тебе заснуть...

— Нет! — голос Саске вышел непреднамеренно громким.

Итачи растерянно посмотрел на него.  
— Что такое, отото?.. — мягко спросил он.

Саске опустил глаза.  
— Не сейчас, аники, пожалуйста... — голос понизился. — Я не хочу пропустить эти последние моменты с тобой. Я не могу упустить шанс попрощаться.

— Незачем прощаться, Саске... — Итачи обнял его крепче. — Потому что наша связь никогда не прервётся. Её ничто не ограничивает. Ни время, ни жизнь, ни даже смерть. И до тех пор, пока у нас будет эта связь, я никогда тебя не покину.

_Прощание означает конец чему-то. Но я не готов попрощаться с тобой... и никогда не буду готов._

 

— Но когда я завтра проснусь, что если всё это покажется только сном...? — голос Саске пронизывала паника. — Как я пойму, что всё было по-настоящему? Как я поверю...?

— Ты поймёшь, — Итачи утихомирил панику успокаивающим поглаживанием. — Это не окажется сном. Обещаю тебе.

— Н-не уходи...

— Шшшш... всё хорошо, маленький брат... Я держу тебя... — он прижал Саске ещё ближе к себе, медленно покачиваясь. — Всё хорошо... Я рядом...

— Ани...ки... — ворон чувствовал, как сознание от него ускользает. Он пытался с этим бороться. Но его перегруженные тело и разум наконец-то нашли успокоение и отказались работать дальше. Последнее, что он почувствовал: губы брата на своём виске и его одновременно мягкий и богатый голос... шепчущий два слова снова и снова...

_— Запомни нас..._

 

 

.................................

 

Итачи тихо держался за Саске, пока тот крепко не заснул. Тогда Итачи поднялся и перенёс бессознательное тело своего брата на кровать. Он с нежностью уложил его, затем подобрал оставшееся у окна одеяло и укрыл им спящего. Он сел рядом с Саске, изучая сонную фигуру своего младшего брата, впитывая самую крошечную деталь... потому что для него это был самый последний шанс. Он знал это. И боялся. Он испытывал тот же самый страх и отчаяние, что и его отото. Но должен был сохранить лицо... ради Саске. Он не мог расклеиться; он обязан был защитить своего маленького брата. Но сейчас, когда Саске спал, желание отпустить себя становилось невыносимо сильным. Он стиснул зубы и зажмурил глаза, прерывисто дыша.

_Нет. Не сейчас._

 

Итачи открыл глаза и легонько провёл по мягким волосам своего брата, стремясь не потревожить его сон. А потом нагнулся, чтобы похитить у него невинный поцелуй. И когда поднял голову, то заметил, что губы Саске слегка изогнулись вверх. А может, ему просто показалось. Он не знал.

Итачи встал с кровати и сходил в комнату Саске за их одеждой. Полностью одевшись и завязав волосы в хвост, он сложил одежду брата стопочкой и аккуратно опустил на постель. Потом огляделся вокруг ещё раз, рассматривая и запоминая каждый уголок комнаты...  _комнаты Саске_. После вернулся в собственную комнату. С его ухода Саске не сдвинулся с места ни на дюйм. С закрытыми глазами, чуть приоткрытыми губами и смягчёнными чертами... он напоминал Итачи об их детстве. Чистота и невинность... его младший брат до сих пор сохранил их глубоко в себе. Итачи улыбнулся. Но почему-то показалось, что он готов заплакать.

Взяв ручку и листок бумаги с прикроватного столика, он сел на край кровати. Взглянул на фигуру спящего брата, тяжело вздохнул и начал писать.

_Осталось сделать последнюю вещь..._

 

 

 

## Часть 13

 

Узумаки Наруто перенёс свой вес на внешнюю стену резиденции Учиха, пока ожесточённая дрожь продолжала бить всю его фигуру. Он стоял прямо за главной дверью. Но в этот раз внутрь не вошёл, ведь это означало бы вторжение во что-то слишком личное. А может, он просто не мог войти... потому что услышал бы каждый шорох, который слышать не должен был... Ночь выдалась тихая, и безжалостный ветер вынудил его слушать те звуки, что не предназначались для третьих лиц. Ему хотелось убежать. Хотелось спрятаться. Но тело окоченело. Все ощущения смешались, игнорируя беспрестанные мольбы сознания убраться прочь. Ноги приросли к земле, делая его невольной частью тайны, которая для него не предназначалась.

Он пожалел об этом.

Ему хотелось закричать. Но он не мог. Потому что в настоящий момент он был шиноби на миссии. Миссии по защите человека, которого любил. И он никоим образом не мог позволить собственному эгоизму всё испортить.

Колени подвели его. Спина медленно съехала по стене, и он шлёпнулся на землю, крепко обнимая собственные колени и пряча между ними лицо. Он изо всех сил старался заглушить всхлипывания. А слёзы всё не прекращались.

_Почему это настолько больно, Саске...? Я хочу быть счастливым ради тебя, правда хочу. Но как же это чертовски больно!_

Он не знал, сколько вот так просидел. Глаза покраснели. Рукава намокли и осклизли от слёз и соплей. Тело онемело. И в какой-то момент он почувствовал приближение знакомой чакры к главной двери. Человек остановился прямо возле него, глядя на него молчаливо. И незачем было поднимать голову, чтобы узнать, кто это. Он хмыкнул без тени весёлости.

— Похоже что я налажал и не сдержал своё обещание... — Наруто поднял и повернул голову, чтобы встретиться лицом со стоявшим рядом. — Так ведь... Итачи?

 

Учиха Итачи привалился к дверной раме и взглянул наверх, рассматривая небо. Наруто поднялся с земли и отряхнул грязь с одежды.

— Ну и... — вновь заговорил он. — Как долго ты знаешь, что я здесь?

— Недолго, — сказал Итачи, всё ещё вглядываясь ввысь. — Ты очень хорошо замаскировал свою чакру. Полагаю, ты потерял контроль совсем недавно. Тогда я и заметил.

— Ха... ясно.

— Тебя ведь Какаши прислал?

Наруто не ответил. Вместо этого он изучающе глядел на Учиху. Во внешности того что-то неуловимо изменилось. И вдруг Наруто заметил, что именно. Привычная цепочка с шеи пропала.

_Он её снял?..... Да пофигу! Какая разница вообще..._

 

— Что ж, полагаю, в этом есть смысл, — Итачи повернулся, чтобы взглянуть на блондина. — Я рад, что ты здесь, Наруто-кун.

Его губы изогнулись в одной из тех загадочных улыбок, и Наруто задался вопросом, что же Учиха хотел сказать этими словами.

— О чём ты?

— Я хочу попросить тебя об одолжении.

— Одолжении...?

— Да. Но сначала, позволь поблагодарить тебя... что заботишься о нём, что единственный остаёшься здесь ради него. И хочу, чтобы ты знал: ты не нарушил своего обещания.

— Не нарушил, да...? — в этот раз Наруто хохотнул громче, выдавая всю боль и вину, сокрытые внутри. — Он выглядит, как мертвец! Мертвец! Живёт так, словно каждый день для него — пытка... А я ничего не могу поделать! Я... я был так беспомощен... — голос Наруто угас.

— ...

— И посмотри на него сейчас. Когда он только тебя увидел, то как будто резко вспомнил, что жив. Я никогда не видел его настолько...  _довольным_.

Наруто глядел на старшего Учиху с безнадёжным отчаянием.   
— Это всё ты. Только ты всегда спасал его, — глаза вновь наполнились слезами. — Я даже не смог о нём позаботиться. Я не смог сдержать обещание.

— Тут ты ошибаешься... — мягко заговорил Итачи. — Ты сдержал своё слово. Ты всегда о нём заботился... ещё даже до того, как я взял с тебя это обещание. Именно благодаря тебе он теперь живёт праведной жизнью. Это ты его вернул.

— Так оно всё и звучит, конечно. Но мы оба знаем правду, Итачи, — голос блондина сошёл до шёпота: — Всё, что он делал... всё, что делает... это всё ради тебя. Ты — его цель. Этот ублюдок... он живёт исключительно ради тебя!

— Так же как и я жил ради него... — улыбнулся Итачи с печалью в глазах. — Но я — это прошлое, Наруто-кун... прошлое, которое удерживает его позади.

— Прошлое, которое сохраняет ему жизнь!

— Даже если так... он заслуживает лучшей жизни. Согласен?

Наруто промолчал.

— Воспоминания могут придать сил, но они не должны становиться единственной основой жизни. Они запирают в прошлом, не давая вырваться, — Итачи устремился взглядом к горизонту, однако глаза его, казалось, смотрели на что-то другое. — Я не хочу стать его ловушкой.

— Ты хочешь стать его силой...

— Полагаю, ты мог бы сказать, что я принимаю желаемое за действительное... — Учиха вернулся взглядом к блондину. — Наруто-кун, мой брат повернулся спиной к настоящему. Он позволяет глазам бродить в прошлом, но отказывается посмотреть вперёд. Ему нужен кто-то... кто его направит. Кто покажет ему, сколько всего ещё жизнь способна предложить.

— Что если он откажется отпустить?

Итачи хмыкнул.  
— Он никогда не отпустит.

— Но тогда...

— Потому я и сказал, что хочу попросить тебя об одолжении, — Итачи посмотрел вперёд. — Знаю, это эгоистично с моей стороны, но я должен это сделать... ради него.

— Что именно...? — дрогнувшим голосом спросил Наруто.

— Не бросай его... — Итачи опустился, садясь на пол и прислоняясь затылком к двери. — Это будет непросто, Наруто-кун. Ты не сможешь вычеркнуть его прошлое; и не заставишь его забыть. Он хочет оставаться прикованным к своим воспоминаниям, — в голосе Итачи прозвучала боль. — На его месте я хотел бы того же. Он никогда меня не отпустит, так же как и я не отпущу его.

— Это безумие! Ты любишь его, а он любит тебя. И это ты должен быть с ним, а не я!

— Я бы хотел этого... больше всего на свете, — вздохнул Итачи, и Наруто заметил, как его пальцы вонзились в дверную раму. — Иметь возможность разделить с ним жизнь... Хотел бы я такого счастья...

— Прости...

— Тебе не за что извиняться. Судьба так решила. И мы не силах ничего сделать.

— Должен быть выход-...

— Нет... — прошептал Итачи. — Мы не можем изменить то, что уже написано.

— ...Это просто нечестно!

— Наруто-кун... я прошу тебя. Не бросай моего брата. У меня нет права просить тебя об этом, но всё же... Я знаю, ты единственный, кто может разогнать нависающие над ним тени. Так что, пожалуйста... спаси его. Помоги ему нести мою память с гордостью. Привнеси свет в его мир бесконечной темноты.

Наруто смотрел на него с изумлением. Спустя столько времени, и даже с учётом взаимности их чувств, Итачи по-прежнему отрекался от всего в лучших интересах своего брата. И он наконец-то понял... почему Саске никогда не отпустит Итачи, почему всегда выбирал его превыше всего и всех. В конце концов, любая связь сильна ровно настолько, насколько связуемые в неё вкладываются.

Он встал на колени перед Учихой.  
— Ты действительно этого хочешь?

— Чего я действительно хочу... чтобы он был счастлив. Вот и всё.

— Тогда я даю тебе слово.

Итачи ощутил, как с груди исчез колоссальный груз. Он сделал глубокий вдох.  
— Спасибо тебе... Наруто-кун.

Он посмотрел на горизонт. Небо постепенно светлело.  
— Я должен пойти к нему, — вновь заговорил Итачи. — Почти рассвет...

Наруто понял, о чём он. Для Учихи пришло время уйти. В этот раз — навсегда. Они оба встали с земли в готовности разойтись каждый своей дорогой. И тут Наруто заметил, как Итачи потянулся к карману и вынул сложенный листок бумаги.

— Последняя просьба, — он жестом предложил блондину взять бумагу. — Отдай это ему, когда он проснётся.

— Когда он проснётся...? — лазурные глаза расширились. — Погоди... он спит?!

— Да...

Блондин опешил на секунду.  
— И ты не собираешься его будить, да?

— Яркие воспоминания лучше увядающих... — и с этими словами Учиха Итачи развернулся на пятках и ушёл в дом.

— Итачи...? — в догонку обратился к нему Наруто.

— ...Да?

— Я бы никогда его не бросил, даже если бы ты не попросил.

Итачи повернул голову, чтобы посмотреть на блондина, и улыбнулся.

— Знаю...

 

 

.................................

 

_Саске..._

Он глядел на спящего ангела, мирно лежавшего на кровати. Итачи был прикован к месту, не в силах оторвать от него глаз. Потому что знал: это воспоминание станет последним, которое он с собой заберёт. Самые последние мгновения рядом с возлюбленным. Он приблизился, пока ноги не привели его к самому краю кровати. И тогда он опустился на колени перед фигурой спящего брата. Солнечный свет просочился в окна, и мягкое сияние первого луча отразилось от их лиц, придавая их обычно бледной коже божественную ауру. В этот самый момент они по-настоящему казались бескрылыми ангелами, покинувшими небеса.

 

_«Не уходи, нии-сан...»_

_«Ты ведь знаешь, я должен, отото. Это важная миссия, на которую нии-сан обязан пойти»._

_«Н-но это же опасно! А если нии-сан не вернётся?»_

_«...»_

_«Ты не вернёшься...?»_

_«...Я... я вернусь, Саске»._

_«Обещаешь?»_

_«Обещаю»._

 

 

_Вот оно, младший брат. Больше возвращений не будет.  
_

Он почувствовал, как белый свет озаряет его тело. Это был лишь вопрос времени. Он подался вперёд и взял руку брата в свою собственную. Склонил голову, чтобы поцеловать тыльную сторону ладони, потом прижать её к щеке, ощущая тепло. И наконец... он отпустил свою непробиваемость. Впервые со своего воскрешения Учиха Итачи заплакал. Похожие на жемчуг слёзы скатывались вниз до подбородка и исчезали прямо в воздухе. Он это чувствовал. Зов загробной жизни. Больше уже ничто не могло удержать его в смертном мире. Ничто не позволило бы ему остаться со своим братом ещё хотя бы на мгновение. И он ненавидел это. Ненавидел жестокость реальности. Ненавидел несправедливость жизни. И не мог сделать абсолютно ничего, кроме как принять свою судьбу.

_Пришло время тебе пойти собственным путём..._

 

Его глаза скользили по очертаниям лица брата... по выраженным скулам, острому носу, тонким губам, сливочно-белой коже, эбеновым локонам... Он запоминал каждую деталь. Сейчас его тело стало приобретать прозрачность. Но он не обращал на это внимания. Его глаза были прикованы только к одному человеку... у которого он без слов просил прощения.

_Мне жаль, Саске. Мне жаль, что не позволяю тебе разделить наши последние мгновения. Но... я не хочу, чтобы ты запомнил меня таким. Нет. Я хочу, чтобы ты помнил меня таким, каким видел в зеркале минувшей ночью. Я хочу, чтобы это было твоё последнее воспоминание обо мне. А не это... не эта беспомощная душа, растворяющаяся в ничто..._

 

Он мог ощутить, как тело начало исчезать в небытие. Он крепче стиснул руку и слегка нагнулся, чтобы положить голову брату на грудь. Да, он слышал сердцебиение. Сердце, которое принадлежало ему, сердце, которое он поклялся защищать. Ритмичный звук был таким успокаивающим... таким утешающим для его души. Так он и замер... глядя на лицо брата и лежа головой на его груди... и их руки были переплетены.

 

— Я люблю тебя, Саске... Я так сильно тебя люблю...

 

Он продолжал повторять это, словно молитву, пока увядал его голос. Он продолжал смотреть, пока блекли его глаза. Он продолжал держаться за своего брата... пока тело медленно превращалось в прах и уносилось с ветром.

И Учиха Итачи исчез с лица земли, а его душа отправилась в мир духов... раз и навсегда.

 

 

 

## Часть 14

 

Мягкое чириканье птиц. Лёгкий ветерок перебирал волосы. Лучи утреннего солнца согревали тело.

Чего же не хватало? Он лежал на той же кровати, на которой спал каждую ночь. Всё было точно так же, как и всегда. Тогда почему ему казалось, будто бы что-то не так? Как будто не хватало присутствия чего-то ещё или, может...  _кого-то ещё._  И тут... он вспомнил. Глаза широко распахнулись. Одеяло спало с его обнажённого торса, когда он сел на кровати. Он пробежался пальцами сквозь волосы, судорожно шаря глазами по комнате. Нет. Никаких признаков его присутствия. Всё так же как и всегда. Ни малейшего напоминания о реальности минувшей ночи.

— Итачи... — прошептал он.

Нет ответа.

— Итачи...!! — вскрикнул он.

Нет ответа.

 

Он сходил с ума? Это всё на самом деле было сном? Нет! Ощущения были слишком реальны для сна. Он всё ещё чувствовал его дыхание на своей коже; он всё ещё слышал мягкий голос, произносивший его имя. Но даже если всё это было по-настоящему, он знал, что уже слишком поздно. Его брат давно ушёл. А он даже не смог побыть с ним в последние мгновения.

 

_«Незачем прощаться, Саске. Потому что наша связь никогда не прервётся»._

 

Незачем прощаться. Вот что сказал ему брат. И ему действительно хотелось верить в эти слова. Хотелось верить, что ничто их не разлучит. Что их связь достаточно сильна, чтобы выстоять перед чем угодно. Каждый миг прошлой ночи был таким ярким в его воспоминаниях, так ясно стоял перед глазами. Но откуда ему теперь знать, что это всё — не продукт его воображения?!

 

— ТЫ ОБЕЩАЛ МНЕ! ТЫ ОБЕЩАЛ, ЧТО ЭТО НЕ БУДЕТ ПОХОЖЕ НА СОН!!

 

Его тело содрогалось, пока губы извергали ожесточённые крики. Он схватился за волосы, глаза были величиной с блюдца. Казалось, кто-то ломал ему все кости одну за другой. Его истязало болью, но он не был ранен. Во всяком случае — снаружи. Но внутри он начал истекать кровью. Словно кто-то кромсал на ломтики его кожу в мучительно замедленном движении. Словно все конечности разрывало на части. Он жадно хватал воздух ртом, но лёгкие совсем не насыщались кислородом. В комнате было ярко от солнца, но он видел одну лишь только тьму. Его охватило опустошение. Ему хотелось уничтожать всё без разбора.

Ему хотелось умереть.

 

— Как я должен поверить, аники...? Как-...

Он запнулся посреди предложения, когда вдруг осознал, что нечто обвивает его шею. Он ощущал прохладу металла на своей коже. Тело начало дрожать, пока он медленно подносил руку, чтобы прикоснуться к нему.

Серебряные кольца.

Глаза расширились. Могло ли это действительно быть тем, о чём он подумал? Ему необходимо было подтверждение. Но он страшился встретиться лицом к лицу с правдой. Что если это не  _та самая вещь?_ Его надежды росли, как бы он ни старался их подавить. И он боялся, что эти надежды рухнут.

Медленно, с опасением... он позволил ступням коснуться пола, затем поднял себя на ноги. Вцепился в угол прикроватного столика и попытался успокоить нервы. Дрожь становилась неконтролируемой. Шаг за шагом, ноги подвели его к зеркалу. Но он до сих пор боялся посмотреть. Дыхание участилось. Он понимал, что должен это сделать. И потому, вдохнув полной грудью, поднял взгляд на зеркало.

И увидел.

Вокруг его шеи была цепочка с тремя серебряными кольцами, та самая цепочка, которую носил его брат. Он вновь прикоснулся к ней кончиками пальцев, погладив металлические звенья и выцветающие метки поцелуев на своей коже. Зрение стало размываться. Он прикрыл глаза и дал волю слезам, возвращаясь к памяти о прошлой ночи.

 

_«Саске...»_

_«Я так горжусь тобой...»_

_«Ты даже не представляешь... как долго я в тебя влюблён...»_

_«Скажи это, отото. Скажи слова, которые я жажду услышать...»_

_«Ты уже мой. Разве ты не знаешь... мой драгоценный младший брат?»_

_«Мне тоже было одиноко без тебя...»_

_«Может, смерть и закончила мою жизнь, но ей никогда не разорвать нашу с тобой связь»._

_«Запомни нас...»_

 

Он помнил каждую мельчайшую деталь, каждое слово, каждый стон, каждый вздох.

 

_«Это не окажется сном. Обещаю тебе».  
_

Губы совсем чуть-чуть изогнулись вверх. Его брат сдержал своё слово.

— Это не было сном... — прошептал он.

_Спасибо тебе, нии-сан._

 

Позволив собственным мыслям себя поглотить, он не заметил, что за ним неотрывно следит пара знакомых небесно-голубых глаз. Наруто наблюдал за ним ещё во сне, молча обожая его с расстояния. Он никогда раньше не видел на лице Саске такого умиротворения. И тот факт, что самому ему никогда не вызвать у Саске такого выражения, был словно нож по сердцу. Правда в том... не важно, как сильна была его любовь; она всегда блекла по сравнению со связью братьев Учиха.

Жизнь играет с людьми жестокие шутки.

Наруто наблюдал, как Саске постепенно просыпался, и с тревожным нетерпением ожидал его реакции. Он едва не поддался искушению последовать указаниям Какаши и связать ворона, когда тот разошёлся в агрессивных криках. Однако, к его удивлению, Саске успокоился. И теперь понятно, почему. На нём была та самая цепочка.

_Так значит, это твой ему подарок._

 

Наруто оценил свои возможности. Он мог остаться и понаблюдать за вороном ещё немного, или мог подождать на улице, пока не придёт Какаши, чтобы снять запечатывающее дзютсу. В любом случае, пока что он не сможет покинуть квартал. А потом Наруто вспомнил о листке бумаги, который дал ему Итачи.

 

_«Отдай это ему, когда он проснётся».  
_

Точно. Надо вручить его Саске. Но в его планы на данный момент совсем не входила встреча с вороном лицом к лицу. Рана в сердце была ещё слишком свежей. А увидеться с Саске — всё равно что сделать её глубже. Он тяжело вздохнул.

_Ну ладно, надо значит надо!  
_

Он принял решение и медленно высвободил свою чакру, позволяя узнать о своём присутствии. И буквально увидел тот момент, когда Саске ощутил чужое присутствие. Его ноздри затрепетали, рот слегка приоткрылся, тело извернулось в боевую позицию. И когда он посмотрел в сторону блондина, Наруто заметил кроваво-красное сияние в его правом глазу.

_Так это правда! Он действительно лишился Риннегана._

 

Когда Саске наконец-то увидел вторженца, то на секунду онемел. Из всех людей Узумаки Наруто был последним, кого он ожидал здесь увидеть. Тем не менее вот он, прямо перед глазами. При помощи шарингана Саске убедился, что это не какое-то трансформационное дзютсу. И тогда только позволил себе расслабиться. Это правда был Наруто. Даже не теневой клон, а Наруто собственной персоной. Саске деактивировал шаринган.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Зачем он тут? Он всё знал? Какаши ему всё рассказал? Да, это очевидно. Вот и объяснение, с чего вдруг Наруто пожелал ему удачи после полученного у Хокаге разрешения. Но если он был здесь...

— Саске, пожалуйста, только не бесись.

Он потерял нить размышлений, наблюдая за подходящим к нему блондином. Взгляд того содержал уверенность и силу, но также и тень боли... из-за которой глаза казались синее обычного. Саске ощутил вину. Это очевидно, что блондин присутствовал здесь всё это время. А значит, знал о произошедшем минувшей ночью. Саске понимал, что не виноват, но всё равно ничего не мог поделать с чувством вины, разрастающимся в сердце подобно проказе. Из-за него его лучший друг страдал. Из-за него был вынужден пережить то, как его любимый человек стал единым целым с кем-то другим. Саске смотрел на него, отчаянно ища способ облегчить его боль, и не находил. И потому сделал то, что мог сделать. Подошёл к кровати и жестом позвал Наруто за собой, удобно устраиваясь на снежно-белых простынях. Вне всяких сомнений, блондин был здесь затем, чтобы что-то ему сказать. И меньшее, что мог Саске, — выслушать.

— Как давно ты здесь, Наруто? — спросил он уже мягким тоном.

Гиперактивный ниндзя, на удивление спокойный сейчас, медленно подошёл к кровати и сел недалеко от Учихи. Он не поднимал головы. До сих пор было трудно посмотреть в глаза.

— Со вчерашнего дня... с момента исполнения дзютсу.

Саске поперхнулся воздухом. Так он оказался прав. Наруто был здесь всё это время. Должно быть, благодаря Какаши. Это он его прислал.

— Выходит, ты всё знаешь...

— Да.

— Но зачем?! — вскричал Саске, не в силах скрыть досаду.

— Хокаге меня прислал. Чтобы убедиться, что ничего плохого не случится.

— Ты о чём? Что плохого могло случиться?

Наруто улыбнулся.  
— Ничего. Твой брат позаботился об этом.

— Мой б-брат...? Ты с ним виделся?!

— Да. Похоже что я не такой уж хороший ниндзя, каким хочу казаться. Он понял, что я здесь, и пришёл поговорить прошлой ночью.

— Выходит, это было, когда я-...

— Да... когда ты спал.

Саске ошарашенно уставился на блондина. Итачи встречался с Наруто. Но зачем?! Чёрт! Почему он единственный был не в курсе?! Внутри вскипел гнев, но не из-за того, что Наруто здесь был или брат с ним виделся; причина в том, что они не доверились ему настолько, чтобы посвятить в это.

— Саске, прошу, успокойся, — тревожность в голосе Наруто выдернула его в действительность. — Не вини их. Они просто хотели сделать для тебя как лучше.

— Не пойму, в каком месте утаивание для меня лучше.

— Некоторые вещи лучше оставлять невысказанными, Саске...

Ворон поглядел на блондина и смог ощутить печаль, скрытую за этими словами. Он почувствовал, как вина вновь запускает в него свои когти.

— Что он сказал? Мой брат... — прошептал он.

— Не многое, — Наруто наконец-то посмотрел ворону в глаза. — Но разговор с ним заставил меня осознать силу связи между вами двумя.

_Я дал ему обещание, Саске. И в этот раз я намерен его сдержать. Но будет лучше, если я тебе этого не скажу._

 

Саске отвёл взгляд, его разум всё ещё был переполнен информацией.

— Учиха Итачи... он действительно потрясающий шиноби, и замечательный человек, — услышал он слова блондина. — Знаешь, Саске, Какаши-сенсей опасался, что ты можешь потерять над собой контроль, и потому он прислал меня присмотреть за всем. Так что я бы вмешался, если бы того потребовала ситуация. Но судя по всему, его опасения не оправдались. Ты не потерял контроль. Присутствие твоего брата... принесло покой твоему разуму. И это выражение умиротворённости, которое я в тебе вижу теперь, Саске, его так долго не было...

— Благодаря ему, — прошептал Саске.

 

_Всё благодаря тебе, нии-сан. Это ты сделал меня тем, кто я есть. Если я и могу сейчас усмирить свои эмоции и управлять ими... то всё это — благодаря твоим словам прошлой ночью и нашим с тобой обещаниям. Всё потому, что ты дал мне силу держаться, даже притом что я чувствую, словно в груди пустота, а душа рвётся на куски. Знаю, ты сказал, что смерть не разрушит нашу связь, но я просто не могу перестать желать... чтобы твои руки обнимали меня всегда... чтобы твоё тепло успокаивало мою душу..._

_Я по тебе скучаю. И думаю, никогда не перестану._

 

— Ты в порядке...? — в голосе Наруто сквозило беспокойство.

— Ага...

 

_Пускай это больно, я рад был получить этот шанс побыть вместе, наконец-то встретить лицом к лицу наши эмоции и разделить нашу страсть. Воспоминание он нашем времени вместе — я выжгу его на своей душе и превращу в шрам... и буду лелеять... как символ любви, что мы с тобой разделили._

_Я сдержу своё обещание, аники. Я буду помнить нас._

 

Он посмотрел обратно на Наруто и заметил, что тот как на иголках. Саске прекрасно знал своего товарища. И понял, что Наруто точно хочется сказать что-то ещё, но он не уверен, как ему продолжить.

— Саске... Я... Тут кое-что...

Ворон сохранял молчание, давая собеседнику возможность подобрать слова. Потом увидел, как блондин потянулся к карману и вынул оттуда сложенный лист бумаги.

— Ну... в общем... Он попросил отдать это... тебе...

Саске вытаращился на бумагу так, словно это что-то не из этого мира. Что это могло быть? И зачем было просить Наруто? Почему было не отдать напрямую? С этой мешаниной мыслей в голове Саске взял протянутый листок. А затем медленно развернул его трясущимися пальцами.

— Письмо... — шепнул он.

Не успел он приступить к чтению, как заметил боковым зрением, что Наруто поднялся на ноги.

— Я пойду, наверное... — глухо проговорил тот.

— Нет, всё нормально, — возразил Саске. — Он доверил тебе это письмо. Возможно, тебе стоит остаться.

И тогда Узумаки Наруто сел обратно, а ворон начал читать письмо, оставленное ему братом.

 

 

_Саске,_

_Должно быть, ты злишься из-за того, что я молча ушёл, или из-за того, что попросил Наруто-куна вручить тебе это письмо. И ты, возможно, задаёшься вопросом, почему я написал письмо, а не сказал тебе всё напрямую. Что ж, отото, давай скажем, что для всякого слова своё время, а для всякой задачи — свой человек._

_Почему я молча ушёл... просто я знал, что бы с тобой стало в противном случае. Я тебя знаю, маленький брат. Я вижу, что последнее воспоминание о моём уходе преследовало тебя неотступно. И я не хотел, чтобы ты прошёл через ту же боль ещё раз. Хотя, должен сказать, эгоистичная часть меня сделала это по той причине, что я не хотел остаться в твоей памяти как тускнеющее воспоминание. Вот почему прошлой ночью я просил тебя смотреть в зеркало. Пожалуй, я надеюсь жить в твоих воспоминаниях как старший брат, который всегда будет тебя защищать, и как возлюбленный, который всегда будет с тобой рядом. Я хочу, чтобы ты в это верил. Я хочу, чтобы ты верил в нашу связь._

_Я знаю, ты не хочешь двигаться дальше, Саске. Я знаю тебя. Ты никогда не отпустишь наше прошлое, сколько бы я этого ни говорил. Я знаю это, потому что сам никогда не смогу отпустить. Ты и я... мы похожи сильнее, чем кажется. Так что ни о чём подобном я тебя не попрошу. Нет, Саске. В этот раз я не попрошу тебя отпустить меня. Я не попрошу тебя забыть наши воспоминания и смотреть вперёд. Не попрошу, потому что знаю: это невозможно. Ты существуешь для меня, так же как и я существую для тебя. Наше прошлое, наши воспоминания... именно они делают нас теми, кто мы есть. Так как же я могу просить тебя от них отказаться? Как я могу просить тебя отвергнуть то, от чего зависит твоё существование? Ведь я знаю, что ты меня любишь, младший брат. Как и я люблю тебя... каждой частичкой своей души... каждой каплей крови... каждым вздохом._

_Но жить в прошлом означает стать призраком самого себя. Отото, ты держишься за прошлое слишком крепко, боясь посмотреть куда-либо ещё, боясь потерять меня. Но ты не видишь... что бояться нечего. Я рядом, младший брат. И всегда буду... до тех пор, пока ты будешь верить в нас. Тебе не обязательно поворачиваться спиной к настоящему, чтобы удержаться за память обо мне. Эти воспоминания... они будут частью тебя независимо от того, где ты окажешься по жизни. И до тех пор, пока они будут частью тебя, я тоже буду твоей частью. Кроме того, часть себя я тебе уже оставил. Это письмо и цепочку... и моё сердце._

_Так что не бойся, маленький брат. Раскрой глаза и охвати всё то, что предлагает тебе мир. Неси память обо мне и шагай вперёд к будущему, полному света и надежды. Счастье прямо перед тобой, тебе лишь нужно увидеть._

_И я обещаю тебе. Я буду здесь... рядом с тобой._

 

 

_Итачи_

 

 

От крепко стиснул письмо и прижал к сердцу. Веки зажмурились, чтобы сдержать слёзы, готовые хлынуть в любой момент.

 

— ...Нии-сан... — вырвался приглушённый всхлип сквозь его губы.

Наруто смотрел на него, не издавая ни звука. Он знал, что в настоящий момент его слова ничего не будут значить. Больно было видеть страдания любимого человека. И какая ирония... ведь он сам страдал точно так же. Потому что прямо сейчас, в этот самый момент, он осознал, что Саске всегда будет принадлежать Итачи.

А ещё он осознал... что сам всегда будет принадлежать Саске.

 

Ворон раскрыл глаза, и по его щекам побежали слёзы. Они замутняли зрение, но он всё продолжал смотреть на письмо, перечитывая слова снова и снова, как будто бы это могло вернуть ему брата.

Постепенно... слёзы высыхали. Но Итачи не вернулся.

 

Он поднял глаза от письма, и прямо перед ним был его блондинистый лучший друг, сидевший молча и изучавший выражения его лица с полным обеспокоенности взглядом.

 

_«Счастье прямо перед тобой, тебе лишь нужно увидеть».  
_

— Всё в порядке, Саске?

 

— ...Да.

_Так вот, что ты имел в виду, нии-сан?_

— Всё будет в порядке.

 

 

 

## Часть 15. Эпилог

 

11:14 вечера.

Учиха Саске вошёл в ворота Конохи, по-видимому, вернувшись с длительной миссии. На его лице читались признаки недосыпа, его тело было утомлено, а одежда запылилась и помялась за время многодневного путешествия. Он бросил последние силы на то, чтобы вернуться в деревню в течение этого дня. У него не было такого приказа. На самом деле он мог бы спокойно потратить на дорогу ещё пару-тройку дней. Но он упорно спешил. Он обязан был вернуться. Он должен успеть  _сюда_  до полуночи.

Сегодня было восьмое июня.

 

В деревне стояла тишина. Большинство людей уже разошлись по домам. Лишь парочка магазинов, ресторанов и баров ещё не закрылись. Он прошёл мимо «Ичираку». Старик Теучи поприветствовал его с улыбкой. Он кивнул в ответ. Времени не было. Едва только преодолев самую населённую часть деревни, он перешёл на бег. Проносился мимо людей, домов, деревьев. Всё слилось в сплошное пятно. В сознании осталось одно лишь тиканье часов. Нужно было поспешить.

Наконец, когда он добрался до ворот к офису Хокаге, часы показывали 11:35. Он взбежал по лестнице. Офис практически пустовал. Но он знал, что найдёт Хокаге в его кабинете. Как знал и то, что Хокаге ожидает его возвращения сегодня. Остановившись перед тяжёлой деревянной дверью, он постучался.

— Войдите, — прозвучал по обыкновению звонкий голос.

Он вошёл.

— Так и знал, что сегодня вернёшься, Саске, — сказал Узумаки Наруто с понимающей улыбкой.

Ворон ничего не ответил, проходя вперёд и вручая отчёт по миссии своему блондинистому другу, седьмому Хокаге. Наруто бросил беглый взгляд на свиток и положил его в надёжное место к другим отчётам.

— Посмотрю позже. А сейчас тебе есть куда пойти.

Саске внимательно посмотрел на своего друга, до сих пор так и не привыкнув к его доброй и внимательной натуре даже спустя столько лет. Он опустил голову и шепнул:

— Да...

— Моя работа на сегодня почти кончилась. Не против, если я провожу?

Ворон ничего не сказал, но в его глазах отразилось одобрение.

 

По правде говоря, рабочее время Наруто закончилось давным-давно. Он оставался в офисе только потому, что ждал появления Саске. Он знал, что несмотря ни на что Учиха вернётся сегодня. Всё же для него эта ночь была особенной.

Сердце испытало приступ острой боли. Почти три года минуло с того дня. И он видел, как изменился Саске. Саске захотел приоткрыться, медленно ломая стены, что изолировали его от остального мира. И старался позволить себе сблизиться с Наруто в дружеском плане. Блондин видел его усилия и по-настоящему их ценил. Но вместе с тем он знал, что никогда не станет для него кем-то настолько особенным, как Учиха Итачи. Может, Саске в конце концов и стал к нему ближе, может и стал считаться с их отношениями в некотором роде. Но место, которое занял в его сердце Итачи, никогда не перестанет ему принадлежать. Наруто понимал это. И принимал. В конце концов, место Саске в его сердце тоже никто никогда не займёт. Так как он может ожидать, что Саске освободит собственное? Он всё понимал. Но боль просто не уходила.

 

Наруто отмёл мысли прочь и сложил свои вещи, прежде чем жестом показать Учихе, что готов идти. Они покинули территорию офиса и пошли в сторону более глухой части деревни — в квартал Учиха. Шли они в уютном молчании. Ночь была прохладной, но не слишком, мягкий ветерок успокаивающе перебирал их волосы. До слуха доносился стрёкот сотен сверчков со стороны деревьев. Вокруг них танцевали светлячки, озаряя тьму своим мягким светом. Это была прекрасная ночь.

— Ты знаешь, Саске... — нарушил безмолвие Наруто. — Возьми на завтра отгул. Тебе надо отдохнуть после такой долгой миссии.

Саске ничего не ответил. Он просто глядел под ноги, молча продолжая путь. Он знал, что Наруто делал. Блондин давал ему шанс провести следующий день так, как захочется. Наруто знал, какой особенный для него этот день, и вновь проявлял внимательность. Он ведь знал, что Саске сам ни за что не попросит о чём-то подобном, как бы сильно ему того ни хотелось, так что чрезвычайно добрый ниндзя взял на себя задачу без вопросов дать ворону необходимое.

— Почему ты сам это делаешь, Наруто...? — его голос получился не громче шёпота.

— Ты о чём?! — пискнул блондин. — Я всего лишь присматриваю за своим лучшим ниндзя. Я Хокаге, знаешь ли!

— Ты знаешь, о чём я, идиот! — процедил Саске сквозь зубы.

Наруто замолк. И когда ворон вновь поднял на него глаза, то увидел, что блондин смотрит в ночное небо с грустной улыбкой.

— Я дал обещание кое-кому... и для меня... — Наруто повернул голову вбок, чтобы заглянуть Саске в глаза, — до тех пор, пока ты счастлив, ничто другое не важно.

Учиха не ответил. Так что Наруто продолжил:

— Я знаю, тебе больно, хотя ты этого и не показываешь. Любовь между тобой и ним... сильнее этой связи я ничего не встречал. Чёрт! Возможно, она даже сильнее, чем моя любовь к тебе... — хмыкнул он. — Он единственный мог сделать тебя по-настоящему счастливым, Саске. Я понимаю это не хуже тебя. И никогда не попытаюсь занять его место. Потому что знаю: это невозможно. Но... позволь мне стать тем, кто покажет тебе, каково это: быть счастливым. Позволь хотя бы попробовать, Саске. Мне всё равно, пусть даже я останусь для тебя только другом до конца моей жизни, но я должен попытаться!

Они достигли входа в особняк Учиха. Оба неотрывно глядели друг другу в глаза, пока Наруто всё же не отвёл взгляд.

— Ну, мне, наверно, пора назад, — он блеснул своей извечной улыбкой, стараясь спрятать боль своего сердца.

И когда он уже собирался развернуться спиной, то услышал:

— Наруто, — голос Саске был низким.

Блондин остановился и уставился на ворона, выжидая.

И тогда, к его удивлению, Учиха Саске обвил его рукой. Объятие вышло странным и крайне некомфортным. Но это было не важно. Потому как этого простого объятия оказалось достаточно, чтобы сказать ему, что Саске не всё равно, что Саске хочет дать ему шанс. И те счастье и облегчение, что он сейчас испытывал, стоили всей боли.

Он ответил на объятие. Сердце неслось галопом. Когда они отстранились друг от друга, он придвинул лицо ближе, чтобы деликатно и коротко соприкоснуть их губы. Саске не оттолкнул его. Потому Наруто собрал всё своё мужество, чтобы посмотреть ворону прямо в глаза и сказать слова, которые хотел сказать так много лет:

— Я люблю тебя, Саске.

И с этим он развернулся на пятках и пошёл назад, не давая увидеть катящиеся из своих глаз слёзы.

 

 

.................................

 

11:50 вечера.

Саске был внутри. Его движения были беззвучны, почти как у призрака, когда он проходил в свою комнату. Он снял мешочек с оружием, который носил с собой, и положил его на кровать вместе с фиолетовой походной сумкой. Прошёл в прилежащую к комнате ванную и ополоснул водой лицо. Что ему действительно было нужно, так это тщательный и долгий душ, но это могло подождать. Прямо сейчас у него были дела поважнее. И его разум был слишком этим поглощён.

Он вышел из ванной и взял со стойки полотенце, чтобы вытереться. Бросил взгляд на часы.

11:55.

Он сделал долгий вдох и вышел из своей комнаты. Каждый шаг приближал его к комнате брата, и сердцебиение учащалось. Ничего необычного для него в этом не было. Каждую ночь в этом доме он проводил в комнате Итачи, так же как и раньше. Однако эта ночь была особенной, и каждый год в эту ночь он был весь на нервах, и сердце его ускоряло свой бег. Он чувствовал себя втюрившимся подростком и даже себе стыдился в этом признаться. Саске хмыкнул.

_Ты единственный, кто способен вызвать во мне такие чувства, нии-сан._

 

Он подумал о поцелуе с Наруто. Это был первый раз, когда его поцеловал кто-то, кроме брата. Ну, если не считать того давнишнего случайного раза с Наруто. Безусловно, это стало некоторой неожиданностью. Но не отторгнуло его. Он вообще ничего особенного не почувствовал. Это было просто... нормально. И он удивился, потому что был уверен, что испытал бы отвращение, будь это кто-нибудь, кроме Наруто. Но, конечно, те искры, которые зажигали в нём поцелуи Итачи, не под силу было вызвать больше никому. Он знал это.

 

_Я никого не смогу полюбить так, как люблю тебя. Моё сердце, мой разум... всё уже настолько переполнено тобой, что просто нет места для кого-то ещё.  
_

Он отпер замок и плавно отворил дверь. В комнате было темно. Саске переступил через порог. Всё было точно таким, каким он запомнил. Но что удивительно, комната выглядела прибранной, хотя он не появлялся дома не один месяц. И тут он вспомнил, что перед его отбытием Хокаге просил у него запасной комплект ключей. Как тот сам сказал — на всякий пожарный. Теперь-то Саске понял, зачем.

_Наруто, ты идиот...  
_

Он прошёл вперёд и остановился перед кроватью. Прикоснулся к мягким белым простыням, потом повернулся к прикроватному столику. Рука протянулась, чтобы схватить фоторамку. Он пристально глядел на изображение, и на губах формировалась улыбка. Поставив рамку на место, он взял сложенный листок бумаги, лежавший прямо под ней. Бумага пожелтела, и загибы стали отчётливее. Он развернул листок. Последнее письмо его брата. Пальцы провели по словам, словно гладя их с любовью. Он чувствовал, как на глазах наворачиваются слёзы, но не стал их стирать.

 

_Я сделал, о чём ты просил, аники. Я раскрыл глаза. Я ищу счастья, как ты мне и сказал. И я наконец-то даю ему шанс._

 

Он свернул письмо обратно, как было. Закрыл глаза и позволил сознанию наполниться воспоминаниями о той ночи. Он помнил каждую деталь, проживал каждое мгновение. И когда открыл глаза, сознание обрело покой. Он вернул письмо на место и подошёл к окну. Осел на пол и привалился спиной к стене, подставив одно колено под руку, и устремился взглядом к ночному небу. На нём не было полной луны, как в ту ночь, и всё же он знал... где-то на этом небе есть лунный серп, источающий своё свечение. Небо больше не было тёмным.

 

_Ты сказал, что всегда будешь здесь, рядом со мной. И я поверил тебе. Реальность для каждого разная; всё зависит от того, во что мы предпочитаем верить. И я предпочитаю верить, что ты никогда не уходил, что ты прямо здесь... рядом со мной._

 

Он посмотрел в зеркало. То же самое зеркало, в которое он смотрел три года назад, то же самое зеркало, что показало их связь. Только в этот раз из него на Саске смотрело лишь собственное отражение.

 

_«Запомни нас»._

 

Да, он помнил. Он помнил своего брата, своего возлюбленного... и помнил их запретную любовь. Он поднёс руку к шее и коснулся пальцами цепочки.

 

_Может быть, когда-нибудь я смогу найти счастье с ним._

_Когда-нибудь... но не сейчас. Пока нет. Прямо сейчас... всё что мне нужно... всё чего я хочу... это только ты._

 

12:00.

Он закрыл глаза. Ночной ветер проник через окно и прошёлся по его одежде. И он почувствовал две сильные руки, защищающе обвившиеся вокруг него. Саске улыбнулся.

 

_С Днём Рождения, нии-сан._


End file.
